


Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done

by FandomTrash1306



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - War, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Kingdom Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Work Up to Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash1306/pseuds/FandomTrash1306
Summary: For centuries, war has waged between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. Angels against Demons. Neither side is willing to give up the fight until one side has won. Yet God and Lucifer grow tired of it. All they want is for peace at this point as they are sick of each of their side's stubbornness. So, a few centuries in, a deal was made. Every century or so, a demon and an angel would be chosen to wed. If within the year, they had consummated the marriage, the war would end, regardless of if anyone won or not. Sadly, over a millennia has passed since that deal was struck and the Angel and Demon chosen either fight to the death or ignore one another as they help their side get ready for war. This time, they decide to choose which demon and which angel shall wed: the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley it turns out. As an added assurance, they ban them from aiding their side in preparing for the war to continue, instead having them live away from the battle grounds, amongst the community of humans that live away from the devastation. Now they can only hope they've chosen wisely and wait for the year to pass to see if it worked.





	1. Preface: A Plan of Ineffable Proportions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarknessAndFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/gifts).

> So, yeah ^^ Here is a new story for everything. I did have something up for a little bit, but I decided to let it stew for a bit longer so I know exactly what I want ;w; Also, DarknessAndFyre really helped me with the title ^^" I'm great when it comes to the writing, but the titles? I really suck at >w> And yes. This will be a slow burn type of thing, so hope you all enjoy what will hopefully be a longer story ^^

God frowned deeply as she looked our across the battlefield from within the meeting place. To see them constantly battling was...well, heart wrenching. For over a millennia now, the war had been raging on between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. Angels and Demons locked in a never ending battle to see which side shall triumph.

...It was time for another truce to be held.

A knock was heard upon the door as she continued to look out of the tower, before she let out a soft sigh.

"You can come in Lucifer. No need for formalities," she spoke out curtly, moving over to her chair and sitting upon it.

"You know, I really hate when you refer to me by my true name."

She chuckled gently as she looked over to the demon whom appeared in the room, watching him come over and sit across from her.

"Apologies," she responded, before she sighed heftily, her expression falling into one of seriousness. "Well...it's time once more."

"Yes," sighed Satan, massaging his head. "Let's hope our..._divine_ and _demonic _intervention will change the outcome this time.

God nodded calmly. Every century for around a millennia now, the war was made to stop for a year or so. It was their own way of giving their armies and the land some much needed rest and time to recover. How exactly did they keep the two from fighting? By having one of their demons and one of their angels marry. It may have been an odd thing to do, however they had their reasoning. God and Satan had made a little deal a few centuries into the war, seeing how neither side was willing to give up. If a demon and angel wedded and consummated the marriage before the year was up, they would bring the war to an end themselves.

They were well aware they could do that anyway, however, it would not end it at all. If anything, they'd be more determined than ever to keep fighting. But if there was a reason they had stopped, it would hopefully lessen that issue. Well...they hoped anyway.

Sadly, over the countless years, not one time had it ever occurred. They would either destroy one another or just help in the preparations for when they returned to their fighting and war.

This time however...they had had enough. They were determined to make it succeed...even if they had to play a little dirty.

Typically to keep it fair, they allowed fate to decide. This time however? They had chosen whom they were going to pair up this time, presenting it as though it were chance to all of the angels and demons. So it appeared fair to them all.

"So I presume you made your choice?" asked Satan coolly, producing a black card that held the name of the demon he had chosen, placing it down upon the table before them and sliding it towards her side of the table.

"But of course," God responded, producing a white card that held the name of her chosen angel, doing likewise with her one towards him.

They looked at one another, before they both took the other's card before them and read the names silently...and both of them perked up, looking over at the other. They paused...before Satan let out a low chuckle as God smirked a bit herself.

"Oh... I think these two will work," he admitted, handing her back the white card with the angel's name.

"Indeed, I agree," she chuckled gently, handing him back the black card he had slid over to her.

They each took their cards back and concealed them once more. Satan sighed and looked out of the tower's window, getting up and going over to it, crossing his arms behind his back.

"I think this may finally end the war," he admitted as God joined him, looking out herself as she held her hands in front of her.

"Let us hope," she sighed gently as they watched the war continue before them for now.

Surely, this would be the last time the clashing of swords were heard. They hoped it was.


	2. The Angel In Waiting

A soft shaky sigh left Aziraphale's lips as he entered the main barracks, removing his helmet and ruffling his feathers, folding his wings carefully behind him. Another century, another long and painful war had raged on.

This war... It truly felt like it would have no end.

Honestly, he could hardly wait for the truce this time. The angel sighed as he moved over to one of the benches in the room, sitting down and letting his wings spread out either side of him, looking out of the open window in the room. It was a very beautiful night...

He took this moment to allow the day that had just barely passed to sink in, the feelings he had felt throughout the day returning to him in full force as he lent forward, looking down at the ground. He felt...ashamed. Ashamed he couldn't perceive a demon's obvious trap.

Aziraphale was a prominent healer to the army. He had always been a healer. He even sometimes risked his life to fly to the front line and help injured angels who could not get back. And that was what he had done as their area was falling back. He heard a fellow angel crying out for help and though others told him to leave them...he ignored them and flew out anyway. He couldn't just let another die when something could be done. He shielded them from the start up attacks of the demons, telling them to get back to cover...only to almost be run through with a Hell made blade. Michael had barely gotten there in time to slay the demon, throwing their body aside and dragging the angel back to cover.

He got quite the verbal slandering, he would admit that much. He could hardly believe that he hadn't been able to tell it was a demon and not an angel that had been left behind. He had just...wanted to help...

_"You're too soft an angel Aziraphale! Fight back or next time, you will end up dead!"_

He winced as he remembered those harsh words Gabriel had spoken to him, frowning deeply. And sadly, he knew he was right. He was a very soft angel.

Everyone's armour was in no good state, despite being made of Heaven's divine materials. Scratches, burns, even the occasional piercing. And yet, Aziraphale's armour was probably the cleanest...along with his hands. For he had never killed a single soul. Yes. He had never killed anyone. Not a single drop of blood had ever been spilled by him. All he did was protect and be the shield and healer. Everyone else's shields were practically unscathed, with a scratch here or there, as they tended not to use them. His on the other hand was beaten and battered, scratched and burnt. A couple of holes having been pierced through it occasionally.

He sighed as he rubbed his face, tired of this war. He was tired of fighting and only wanted peace to break out. However...he had a horrible feeling that deep down, that would never be a reality.

He heard the yelling and clash of swords, sighing as he got up, picking up his helmet and looking down at it as he held it in his hands. He didn't want to go back out there...but the more time he spent in here, the higher chance someone would end up dying. He had just needed this moment, telling Gabriel he needed to grab something that would help. With a hefty sigh, he went to put his helmet back on, when -

The sounds of a large bell being rung reached his ears, making him perk up. He rushed over to the window, dropping his helmet in his hurry to look outside as everyone stopped where they were and looked towards where the bell was ringing. They all knew what it meant and while everyone else was pissed off, Aziraphale was _thrilled_.

The truce had begun.

Grabbing his helmet and shield, he rushed off to find his humble abode, eager to get out of his armour after having been stuck in it for a century, knowing it would take everyone else a while to finally come back in. As soon he was in his room...he let out a hefty sigh of relief as he rested back against the door.

Finally... A chance to relax. Aziraphale locked his door and went about removing his armour.

Unlike many other angels who barely customised their rooms seeing as they hardly ever spent time in them, Aziraphale had a pretty unique room. Due to a couple of small miracles, it was a nice and roomy area without making anyone else's rooms smaller. Bigger on the inside as it were. It had a very warm and cosy feeling to it, having a direct door to the bathhouse. Which he would be gladly going to once he had gotten out of his armour. Something else that made his abode so unique was...well, the human accoutrements.  
Every year, when there was a truce, he would leave the kingdom under the guise he was going out to find more useful things they could use to win. And happily, he would explore the human's part of the world, speaking with them, learning about them, finding out what had happened over the century he had been fighting. He enjoyed their delightful foods and drinks, but he found he had a particular affinity for their books. He had amassed quite a collection, which was evident by his far wall being nothing but a bookshelf. He adored what he found and at least a week before the war inevitably started up again, he would come back to the kingdom, having miracled his various trinkets and souvenirs back to his room and would enjoy them thoroughly, before having to go back to the fighting. He swore, if he could...he would never leave his room.

One he was finally out of that dreadful armour and had put it on it's stand, he grabbed the dressing gown he adored, putting it on, before grabbing a towel and some soap, heading through the door that took him directly to the bathhouse. He was the only one whomever really tended to use it as other angels didn't see the point as they could just miracle themselves clean. But that wasn't quite the same for Aziraphale. He folded his towel beside the pool of steaming water with the soap beside it, hanging up his dressing gown, before he carefully stepped into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as he soon was sitting down in the steamy waters, relaxing his head back against the towel he had left by the pool, using it as a pillow.

God had originally made this place to be a hot spring where her angels could refresh and relax themselves. Turned out, only one angel ever used it. She sometimes wondered where she went wrong... Well, at least one angel appreciated it.

As the angel let the warm waters soothe his aching body...his mind began to wander to the truce itself. An angel and a demon were to be chosen to be wed... He knew it would never happen, but...one day, he prayed that an angel and demon would consummate their marriage and bring this horrible war to an end...

With a soft sigh, he sat up. As much as he would love to relax in this delightful bath all day, he knew he had to get washed and ready for the choosing ceremony. He grabbed the soap and began to happily bathe himself, glad to finally be able to have the chance to get clean after all these years without the use of miracles for once. Once he had finished he sighed as stretched out his wings, shaking them free of access water when he was out of the pool, though blushed as a few feathers that had been loose fell too.

"Hm... Looks like I need to groom them..." he muttered, grabbing his towel and drying himself off.

He used a miracle to dry off his wings as he knew they would take a much longer time to dry otherwise. Once he was done, he slipping his dressing gown back on and headed back into his room. After taking some time to properly groom his wings, he now felt so much better, quickly going about getting himself dressed.

He soon enough now stood in his room with a pair of dark grey trousers that, while moulded close to his figure, didn't cling to it, so it made walking quite comfortable over the chainmail and other such nonsense he had to wear. His shoes were a tanned leather, being made to smell fresh with a minor miracle, along with a long beige coloured coat that went down below his behind and stopped just above his knees. His shirt was white with slightly flared cuffs, having a cravat around his neck and a brown waistcoat on top. He truly did adore human clothing.

With a soft sigh, he left his room, locking it up, wings now properly groomed as he made his way down the corridor. Other angels were leaving as well and gave him very odd looks. They all either had white suits or dresses. Aziraphale really did stand out among the rest. Yet he was happy in what he was wearing. They made their way to the area where the angel and demon whom were to be wed to one another was to be announced.

No one had any clue what was about to happen.


	3. A Demon Awaiting

Just before the truce was signalled, a certain demon had gone back into their own barracks, yet for quite a different reason.

Crowley hissed gently as he sat down, holding his side, pulling off his helmet and letting it fall to the ground.

"_Shit!_" he hissed, his side feeling like it was burning as he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he tried to ease the pain, even a little. "Fucking Gabriel... He sliced me good..."

He grunted as it was really in pain, panting a little as he looked out of the window. He swore... It was like he was aiming for him. He knows he gave him a pretty good blast of hell fire to his side, but good lord, the guy could hold a grudge... He grunted as he felt demonic magic ease the pain until it was nothing more than a light throbbing in his side. He sighed in relief. He was glad that he could retreat back into the wall's of the castle so that he could heal.

He scoffed and grabbed his helmet, drawing his sword that he set alight with hell fire as he smirked evilly.

"Alright Gabriel... Let's see how you like th -" he started, before he made a small sound as the bell started to ring.

Huh... Now it made sense why Gabriel had been trying to stab him so diligently today. Before the truce started. He scoffed and removed his helmet, blowing on his sword, putting the flame out.

"Maybe next century asshole," he hissed, before he sighed and sheathed his sword and started to head back to his abode to freshen up, keeping his helmet underneath his arm as he made his way back.

Talk about timing. A slew of demons came trundling into their castle. And one such once spoke up as he approached him. The unquestionable stench of sewage and death reaching his nose. Of course.

"Crowley," came Hastur's voice as he walked alongside the other demon, carrying his drenched in blood hatchet as he caught up with the other.

"Hastur... How _unpleasant_ to see you," he sneered.

"Likewise," he let out a brief chuckle, before he looked to the snake demon as he strutted along. "...Why do you walk like that?"

"Eh?"

"That. Walk like that. Jutting your hips out with every step. It's quite..._annoying_," he stated.

"Annoying you eh? Well, I guess I'm doing my job," he smirked as he kept walking, wanting to get to his room and just get away from the unpleasant other.

"How many?" Crowley looked at him perplexed, though he knew what he was asking. "How many angels have you _slain_ in the past century?"

"Ahh... Well... Numbers don't count for anything," he scoffed.

"I killed _one hundred and thirty two_," Hastur stated, making Crowley blink in shock.

"...Isn't that a bit..._excessive_?"

"The point of the war is to _win_ it Crowley. And we _are_ winning it," Hastur pointed out.

"...Yeah, but isn't one hundred and thirty two...a bit _low_? I mean, for _you_ of course," he added, wanting to flatter him a bit.

"...Huh. ...I suppose you're right... They're getting harder to kill. But what's a war without a challenge?" he laughed.

"Yes, indeed," sighed Crowley, before he saw his room. "Oh well, looks like this is me. _Awful_ chatting with you Hastur as always. Bye."

He got halfway through the door, before he was stopped by Hastur speaking up again.

"Crowley. How. Many?"

Crowley was fed up with Hastur, turning to him, his eyes ablaze with annoyance.

"I don't have to tell you a _damn_ thing," he hissed, before he went inside his room, locking the door after him...where he sighed as he lent against the door.

He was exhausted and honestly, with Hastur's persistence...he may take that kill count up to one. That's right. He never slain an angel. Hurt them horribly? Of course. Maim or wound? Absolutely. But as far as killing went...his hands were clean. It might be hard to believe...but he didn't enjoy the thought of slaughtering his once sisters and brothers.

With a hefty sigh, Crowley straightened up and groaned, strutting into his room. And his abode was his own. He couldn't stand the original aesthetic of his room. So with a few demonic miracles here and there, he spruced up the place. It was still quite dark and cold...but it was the little things he did to touch it up. For example, the luscious red tapestries and carpet he adorned the room with for a start. Just gave the room a bit more warmth. He had an ornate mirror upon his wall along with his own personal bathroom. Not to mention several human accoutrements. He didn't know why, but...he felt compelled to see the humans at least for a short amount of time during the war's year hiatus. He enjoyed their sense of fashion, along with their fine alcohol admittedly. He tended to indulge himself and have a little splurge before returning to his room for some much needed rest and relaxation.

He sighed as he made his way over to his armour stand, placing his helmet on the stand and looking at himself, groaning in annoyance as he saw his hair had grown out again. With a wave his hand, his hair became the much preferred shorter style he had found he quite enjoyed. With a soft sigh as he allowed himself to relax, he began to get out his armour, glad he didn't have to touch the damn thing within a year. He proceeded to then go into his bathroom.

Of all the things he enjoyed from humans, he must admit, he was quite fond of baths. So hot and relaxing. He now couldn't stand to just miracle away all of the dirt he had collected. The other demons found it odd he cleaned himself every century, but he didn't give a damn about what they thought. He just did what he liked. He had made himself his own personal little hot spring, finding he adored bathing in them as he stepped in, groaning in relief as he just sprawled out in the hot waters. His aching muscles, needless to say, were pleased. He looked down to his fresh scar he had acquired from Gabriel, narrowing his eyes.

** _"...As much as I hate to agree with Hastur...they are getting better. Particularly Gabriel. ...He almost ran me through this time..."_ **

He shook his head and sighed, before he took a deep breath in and submerged himself in the water, his wings coming into the water as well. The warmth of the bath just encase him entirely and though he couldn't breathe, he knew he'd be fine. Technically, he didn't even have to breathe. It was just a feeling he had grown accustomed to. He soon resurfaced his head at least and continued breathing his hair and face soaked, not that he minded. As he relaxed back, he began to think.

...How long had they been fighting now? It felt like he had lost count after the first few centuries. It felt like an eternity since there had been any peace. Honestly, by this point, even with God's and Satan's deal...he suspected this war would never end...

With a groan, he sat up, beginning to wash himself off. As much as he merely wanted to stay in this bath forever, he had to attend the damn truce to see what unlucky bastards had to be made to wed and bang within the year. He groomed himself as he was in the bath, deciding it was better to get it over with now, soon having a pile of old feathers beside the bath. When he stepped out, he sighed and snapped his fingers, the feathers vanishing and he himself becoming dry. He knew he didn't have time to indulge himself with drying himself off with a towel. He made his way out of the bathroom and got himself dressed.

Crowley's style was quite different to the other demons as well. He wore a black tunic with silver threading on top of a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a high collar. The pants he wore were incredibly form fitting, having a thick belt around his waist. The boots he wore were black leather, having heels to them to give him a bit of extra height. And to finish it all off, he wore upon him a deep dark red coat that reached down to his ankles, having a pair of black glasses upon his face. After all, humans tended to freak out when they saw black wings and yellow snake life eyes.

With a hefty sigh, he left his room, locking up again and sauntering his way down the corridor. Among the demons, he was by far the cleanest and the one who stood out the most, but he didn't care as he sauntered outside amongst the other demons, heading to the area where the announcements were held. A clear line of nothing formed between the angels and demons, clearly not wanting to be close to one another if they weren't fighting. He scanned the angels and quickly spotted Gabriel, scowling darkly.

**_"You're lucky there's a truce...otherwise you'd be the first to my death count," _**he thought to himself scathingly, though he blinked in mild surprise when he spotted another angel.

He never recalled seeing him before. But how could he ignore him when he stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the angels. He wasn't in all white.

**_"...That's interesting..."_** he remarked to himself, but soon had his attention pulled to the front where God and Satan stood.

* * *

"Angels and Demons alike!" God spoke out, catching everyone's attention as they fell silent. "As you all know, another century has passed and it is time for another truce."

"The names have been selected as normal and we hold the cards that hold the chosen Angel's and Demon's names to be wed!" Satan spoke out, producing a black card from a burst of flame, holding it in his hand.

"Indeed," God agreed, producing a white card in a burst of holy light in into her hand. "These chosen Angel and Demon are -"

The two of them spoke out the name's in unison...and needless to say, a certain angel and demon were stunned.

"The angel Aziraphale!"  
"The demon Crowley!"


	4. The Engagement...and Plots Form

The angel stiffened up, paling considerably as he as he felt his heart stop. Aziraphale had never even considered for a moment that...it might be _him_. Then again, as far as he knew, he supposed he had had just as much chance as any other angel to be picked...but _still_.

The demon too froze up, his eyes widening behind his glasses. S-Seriously? Of all the_ awful_ luck! Now he had to be stuck with an angel for a _year__? _Well...he didn't _have_ to. After all, he could always duck away and just hide amongst the humans. All angels were pricks. He didn't want to be stuck with one for a year. Though he was curious... Aziraphale? He had never heard of him before... Probably an angel who hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"Would Aziraphale and Crowley please come forward?" God commanded simply.

Crowley scoffed and sauntered through the demons, wanting to just get this whole thing over and done with so he could run off for the year. Maybe not even come back. He was sick of this entire war thing. He glanced over to the angels, wondering who the unlucky sod was.

"Aziraphale," God repeated firmly.

He scoffed. The angel probably didn't want to come forth at all.

** _"Tch. Just like an angel..."_ **

But then -

"E-Excuse me. ... Oh sorry. ... C-Could I get past please? Oh _thank_ you..."

He perked up as he heard the gentle and...clearly _nervous _voice of the angel. It was...much kinder sounding than what he was used to hearing from an angel. Usually, they were vindictive and cold, typically blunt. They thought they were above all else, yet this voice? It was...nothing of the sort. Quite a difference. And when the angel in question finally emerged from the crowd...it was clear to see why.

The angel he had spotted earlier, the one who stuck out like a sore thumb. That was Aziraphale? Now that he could see him...he had to admit, he had never really seen him before. At least, in combat. Every other angel was more than happy to take up a sword and smite as many demons as they possibly could. But this one? He seemed to prefer the shield. And certainly, Crowley would admit to keeping the shorter male busy with his healing.

And then there was Aziraphale as he nervously came up to stand by the demon, swallowing gently as he glanced up at him. Admittedly, he recognised him all too well, even without his armour or long hair. He was the one who always ended up giving him work to do as he flew around the battlefield, doing his best to heal the wounded. He knew the demon's hand all too well. Typically, a stab through the abdomen that missed vital organs or stabs through the shoulders and/or leg joints to cripple his fellow angels. And yet...not once anything that was too fatal that he couldn't heal.

They remained silent as they glanced over at one another, Crowley with curiosity and Aziraphale with hesitation with a slight hint of questioning, before they returned their eyes forward to God and Satan.

"Angel Aziraphale and Demon Crowley. You are to be wed tomorrow at the crack of dawn," explained Satan curtly, which was very typical; but then...everyone was shocked at what God followed it up with.

"As a new rule we are implementing, you shall not be allowed to stay within the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell during the time you have," she explained calmly, angels _and_ demons alike muttering amongst themselves in surprise as Crowley and Aziraphale stared in shock. "You will live together amongst the humans for the year as to not be swayed one way or the other by your fellow angel or demon. Just the two of you together. You have until tomorrow to prepare."

And with that, they were all dismissed. Crowley looked at the angel silently, before he turned and walked away, hands in pockets, heading back towards his kingdom silently. Aziraphale blinked and watched the demon leave, frowning as he looked down, wings drooping slightly. He didn't know what to say or do...so he just headed back towards the kingdom of Heaven.

God and Satan cast each other a silent glance of acknowledgement, before in a ray of holy light and a burst of hellish flame, they returned back to their kingdoms.

* * *

Crowley sighed in frustration as his door was constantly knocked upon, trying to ignore the various knocks upon his door and the words coming through it. It had been hours since the engagement was announced and it had been driving him nuts.

"What an unlucky _bastard_ you must feel like!"

"_You_ stuck with an angel for a _year?!_ Hah! That angel won't know what _hit_ him!"

"I'll give you Bellatrix to take his head as a trophey!"

Crowley snarled, having enough when he heard Hastur offer him his weapon, bashing on the door from his side to shut everyone else, as they could feel the intense heat from outside.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU _FUCK OFF_ AND SHUT THE HELL _UP?!_"

Immediately, he heard scampering as they all fled, making him huff a puff of smoke as he cooled down. He turned back to the bag he was packing. He didn't know what to do. That angel... He knew everyone was expecting him to kill him on day one, but...the thought of actually having blood on his hands...

He snarled in anger as he heard another knock upon the door, not even thinking as he ripped it open, eyes ablaze.

"WHAT DO YOU _WA -?!_"

He immediately shut up as he realised it was Beelzebub who stood there, looking very unamused as they pushed past him and came in.

"Crowley. You seem on edge," they stated bluntly, narrowing their eyes a bit as they looked around his room disapprovingly.

"...Come on in," he grumbled sarcastically, slamming the door shut behind them as he sighed heatedly. "What is it?"

"Hm. You should be happy Crowley," they said simply. He was about to ask them what the hell they meant, when - "After all. It _is_ your chance to help our side significantly." He blinked in confusion, wondering what they meant as they turned to him. "I've done some digging. That angel you are due to be wed to. Turns out, has never slain a soul. And yet..." They smirked evilly. "They are a primary healer to Heaven's side. I'm sure you've seen him flying around, thinking he's...some silly _saviour_ right?"

Crowley paused as he slowly caught on, feeling nerves creep up his spine.

"...Yes. Of course," he responded calmly, keeping up his blase appearance to them. "But if he really is that powerful a healer, you must realise a simple stab with any of hell's weapons he could probably heal, right?"

He thought he had an out of having to murder the angel. But from the look on Beelzebub's face...he knew they had something.

"Ah... You're right...if not for this," they cooed, producing a sheathed dagger from their coat. It didn't seem all that threatening...until Beelzebub unsheathed it, the shining black metal seeming to reflect a fire which wasn't there. He suddenly felt...quite honestly, a terrifying amount of hell's demonic energy coming from it. "Behold. A blade made in the deepest pits of Hell's kingdom. Forged with hell fire from the darkest of materials. The blood, sweat and torment of slaving demons poured into a singular dagger." Crowley could not stop himself as he swallowed gently, feeling...overwhelmed by the pure amount of evil came from such a small blade. Beelzebub smirked, sheathing it once more, the evil being contained as Crowley took a moment to steady himself. "Impressive, isn't it? Even a _demon_ of Hell's kingdom is overwhelmed by the pure _malice_ of the weapon."

Crowley swallowed lightly, exhaling gently from his mouth as he straightened up, clearing his throat.

"So... You want me to...use this on the angel in question?" he asked, Beelzebub curtly nodding. "...Why? It...It seems like...such a waste... Not to mention, the moment I draw it...he'd surely feel the evil coming from it and get away."

Beelzebub smirked and reached into their pocket, holding a ring out to him.

"This will dampen the aura of the blade. Wear it and when you draw it, it will seem as though you're only wielding a perfectly normal hell dagger. And as for why..." Beelzebub narrowed their eyes. "We both know this war is practically at a _stalemate_. The angels kill us in our hundreds, yet our numbers never dwindle. We kill the angels in return, but they're numbers stay the same. We're at a standstill." They then smirked. "However...due to my digging, I discovered that this..._Aziraphale_ has been a main contributor in keeping so many angels who should have died from their injuries alive and fighting. If he were out of the picture...we would eventually _triumph_ over Heaven and _eradicate_ their kingdom once and for all. We would finally _finish_ this war."

Crowley blinked as he heard this, unable to help himself as he stared in shock. When Beelzebub put it that way...the thought of finishing the angel sounded..._tempting_. An end to the war, with a definitive side triumphing? It...seemed too perfect. He paused for a moment...before he took the ring, looking down at it, before looking back to Beelzebub, a dark glint in his eye.

"...How would I get close enough to finish him off? Right now, he'd probably keep his distance from me, constantly having his suspicions that I would end him. ...If this is to work..." his eyes lit up as he caught on, smirking devilishly as Beelzebub smirked in return. "...Huh. Fooling an angel to trust me. ...I quite like the sound of that..."

"Good," chuckled Beelzebub lowly, holding the dagger towards him. "You have the year to finish him off. ...Don't disappoint."

"...If it results in an eventual victory..." he accepted the dagger. "Then I won't."

They exchanged looks of pure malicious joy, before Beelzebub left him to pack. He waited until he was sure the Prince was gone...before he sighed heftily, flopping down in his chair, looking down at the dagger and ring he now held in his hands. He swallowed gently...before he slipped the blackened ring down onto his left hand's pinky finger, gripping the sheathed dagger tightly in this hand.

** _"...I'm not sure if I am strong enough to do such a thing...but if it results in the war ending...I'll do whatever it takes..."_ **

* * *

On the other side of things, a...rather shaken Aziraphale was letting out a shaky sigh as he sat in the bathhouse beside the water's edge, fully clothed, though he had rolled up his trouser legs up to his thighs, with his socks and shoes beside him. He stared into the water, his wings draped behind him. He had..._no clue_ what to think or _feel_... He was...going to be married to a _demon_ for crying out loud. He sighed heftily, gently kicking his feet. He had already packed what he wanted to take. ...At the very least, they would be among humans for the year.

It had been what he had been planning to do...he just didn't know how he felt about spending his time in the presence of a demon. He sighed heftily as he looked down at his frowning reflection.

"...Why me...?" he muttered gently, before -

"Why you indeed."

Aziraphale yelped in shock, almost falling into the waters as he looked around, sighing as he relaxed, holding his chest.

"G-Goodness, Gabriel! You surprised me," he exclaimed in shock, sighing in relief as he calmed down.

"And that is why you will _never_ be a warrior," Gabriel stated bluntly. "You're so _unaware_ of your surroundings. Really, I would prefer to make sure you stayed off of the battlefield_ completely_." Aziraphale frowned deeply, looking back down at his reflection. "Though it is by random selection, I'm glad you're leaving."

"O...Oh...?" he asked gently, hoping for a compliment.

"Yes. ...It means we have a chance to finally be _rid_ of your incompetence," Gabriel responded curtly, hurting Aziraphale further. Gabriel had never been one to sugar coat his feelings. That much was clear... "Either way, I've come to you today, because...as much as I hate to admit it, you're the _only_ one I can come to about this matter."

Aziraphale blinked in shock as Gabriel calmly knelt beside him.

"Y...You're coming to me?" he asked, perking up a bit.

"Only because _you_ were the one chosen. I would much rather go to _any_ other angel with this, but since you're to be wed with the demon in question, I'm forced to do this," sighed Gabriel, Aziraphale wincing once more, looking down.

"O-Oh... Yes, yes, of course..." he sighed, before he looked back to Gabriel. "Wh-What...is the matter in question?"

"Simple. This," responded Gabriel simply.

Aziraphale watched as he produced a sheathed dagger. He was confused...until Gabriel brought it out. Aziraphale felt...an overwhelming sense of the holiest and most divine of energies he had ever experienced before. The energy was...so pure and it filled the angel's heart with warmth...yet not a comfortable one. It was...a kind of hollow type of warmth as this purest of divinity was sealed within a shining silver blade. This beautiful divine magic...was trapped within a weapon intended for murder...

"G...Gabriel, I-I -" he started to say, yet Gabriel cut him off.

"You must not fail in the task I am about to bequeath to you Aziraphale," he said bluntly, locking his eyes with a cold hard stare. "This is the holiest and most divine weapon in our arsenal. The purest of holy divinity being sealed within the pure silver of this blade. Soaking in the purest of holy water until now." He held the dagger out to him after sheathing it back up. "Take the dagger. Strike down the demon Crowley. Do not fail."

Aziraphale was taken aback, staring at Gabriel with shock in his eyes and fear in his heart. He and Gabriel both knew...that he had never killed a soul. So...why now?

"G-Gabriel... I... W-Why this demon?" he asked, desperately trying to find a way out of it. "H-He hardly seems the trouble o-of such a divine weapon!"

The angel felt the fear grow in his heart as Gabriel locked his eyes with a cold unforgiving gaze, not caring much for the angel's opinions.

"Because so far, whenever he has been struck with a holy weapon, he always recovers," he snarled. "That demon cannot be killed by conventional means. Not to mention he injures many of our brethren, slowing our attack as we try to smite down every single damned demon. He must be struck down. At all costs. If we are to win this war."

Aziraphale swallowed hard, staring down into his lap. C...Could he really do such a thing? Even if the other was a demon...he was still a living being. And...the angel didn't want to so much as win the war as...just to have it end with no more blood being shed. He swallowed hard, looking up at the scowling archangel.

"...Gabriel, I -"

He grunted in shock as Gabriel shoved the dagger into his hands forcefully, giving a look of pure scorn.

"Do as you are told Aziraphale," he hissed as he got up. "That is an order. If I find out you didn't...I promise you, Hell will seem like a _paradise_ by the time I'm finished with _you_."

Aziraphale's heart felt like it was locked in the cold embrace of pure and utter fear. As Gabriel turned away, he tried once more desperately to get out of it.

"G-Gabriel! H-How can I _s-strike_ the demon down when he'll feel the holiness of the blade when unsheathed?! H-How will I even get _close_ enough to -?!"

He yelped as something hit his face and fell to the ground. He looked down to see a silver ring that the archangel had thrown at him, looking up at the scornful archangel.

"The ring will dampen the holiness when you wield the dagger unsheathed. And figure it out yourself. I am sick of this discussion _and_ your whimpering. End of discussion," snapped Gabriel, turning away and leaving him sitting there, all alone.

Aziraphale sat there in silence, slowly comprehending what had just happened. His heart clenched tightly as he looked down towards the floor, his vision blurring as tears began to fall. He tried to think of a way out of this. He sobbed gently to himself, not wanting to kill the other.

But...it seemed as though he really had no choice...

** _"I...I guess I have no choice... If I am to stay alive...I need to take a life..."_ **


	5. A "Wedding" Ceremony

It felt like time moved slower than they expected it to. Which was aggravating to _both_ angel and demon.

Crowley was second guessing himself about the whole plot, but he stashed the dagger deep inside of his bag. There was no turning back. Besides...from what he could tell from the other angel simply by seeing and experiencing his presence...he guessed he was pretty naive. If all went well, he could perhaps get back in a couple of months or so, his...moral conscience definitely heavier...but with a more sure fire hope that the war would finish.

And Aziraphale, though he really had no choice, was trying to think of any way out of it, but sadly did bury the dagger he had been made to take deep into his bag, hoping to never draw it. He sniffled gently, looking down at his right hand, adjusting the silver ring sadly that was upon his pinky finger. He didn't want to kill another... But...he wasn't sure if he could fulfil the truce's requirements in only a year. Perhaps a decade, very much maybe, but...it was a marriage to a demon... And...he had a feeling Gabriel would not be satisfied if the war was ended with no clear winner... He'd be _furious_... He didn't know what to think, sighing in frustration and sadness as he held his head in his hands.

But finally, they were put out of their misery as the bell began ringing again. With hefty sighs, both angel and demon picked up their bags and left their rooms, heading towards the truce area.

Now, calling it a wedding was...quite a stretch. Sure, an angel and a demon would be bound in matrimony...but there was nothing ever really typically associated with a wedding, save for perhaps the rings. They would be given a ring each, binding them in marriage. Thankfully, God and Satan hadn't made a life link so it was literally "until death do us part". Well...not anymore. They had quickly realised a couple centuries in it was an awful idea as both the couples they had tried had murdered the other only for the other to die as well. It was clear neither angel or demon really gave a crap about the other or their own lives. All they cared about was taking the other down with them. Hopefully, this year would turn out much more different.

As they headed out there, each of them were greeted with their own farewells.

For Crowley, it was merely demons sneering and making snide comments, intending to hurt, yet he just completely brushed it off. He had learnt over the many years how to tune all of them out. On his way out of there, he did spot Beelzebub, lurking near the exit. They were lent against the wall, arms crossed, watching him. All he got was a simple nod with that devilish look in the others eye. And he responded as he needed to, with a simple nod in return, before he exited the castle, making his way across the scorched earth towards the truce area.

On the other side, Aziraphale's farewell was...the exact opposite. No jeering. No comments. Not even a peep. All that filled his ears was his own footsteps. What he did encounter though...were the cold, silent, judgemental glare of every other angel as he made his way out. He couldn't help but feel...singled out as they all just watched him leave silently, clutching his tartan travelling bag closer to him as he hurried his walk, wanting to leave this place desperately. Though angels were here, there was not a single ounce of kindness or love to be felt. Perhaps there was once...but now all that was there was icy cold judgement. He slowed to almost a stop as he saw Gabriel simply standing there at the exit, the angel unable to help himself as he gulped hard, trying not to let his fear get the better of him. If there was any gaze he feared above all else...it had to be Gabriel's look of utter contempt, silently narrowing his eyes, reaffirming in silence what Aziraphale had to do. Aziraphale quickly returned his gaze forward and rushed out of there, trying not to run, feeling Gabriel's piercing gaze follow him out. As soon as he heard the doors slam shut behind him, he truly felt cast out, sighing shakily as he tried to calm his heart, before he made his way forwards across the sadly dead earth before him.

Both angel and demon spotted the other as they made their way towards the truce area. Where, once again, God and Satan stood, awaiting their arrival. It used to be that all of the angels and demons gathered up together to witness this, but over the centuries, less and less of them arrived. Their attendance wasn't mandatory for the actual "wedding". They really only had to be there for the announcing of the names. And when they figured that out, all other angels and demons had taken to reserving themselves away from the event, in favour of beginning their preparation to continue the war.

Eventually, Aziraphale and Crowley came to stand beside one another. The difference was practically like night and day. Usually, the angel and demon's chosen would be pretty much the same posture. Stiff, unmoving, glaring at one another. The only slight difference was that demons typically slouched. These two?  
The angel was standing upright and was proper, yet nothing about him was cold in demeanour. He held his hands clasped tightly to the large tartan bag he held in front of him and it was hard to miss the small fidgeting of the male. The way his thumbs were slightly twiddling away; the subtle if noticeable movement of him constantly shifting his weight by shuffling his feet; the little feather ruffles as his wings tried to situate themselves in a comfortable position behind him. His eyes were wide and while he was trying to put on a brave face...it was clear to anyone with a heart the poor thing was _terrified_.  
The demon was the _complete_ opposite on the other hand, being slouched backwards instead of forward, a thumb hooked into one of his tight pant pockets. He lent his entire weight on one of his feet while the other was slightly lifted, casually holding his smaller black leather bag at his side. It was a wonder to anyone looking at him how he didn't fall backwards. The way he twisted his body would seem unnatural for someone whom appeared human to do and was only ever really possible when one was leaning against a wall. He had a snake like elegance to him though. His face gave nothing away as his glasses covered his eyes, but it was abundantly clear he was more relaxed than the nervous angel beside him.

God and Satan waited for them to be situated before them. However, even before they had come over...they knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The demonic aura and angelic aura was both too powerful for these two. Though it wasn't necessarily coming from them. Rather their...bags? They instantly clicked and glanced at one another before the pair came over, silently wondering what to do. Those things could ruin everything... But they knew it would be risky to remove those items from their possession themselves. Not to mention they were probably under blackmail and duress to have them with them, lest they be punished. Or at least...they _hoped _anyway. Silently, they agreed. They would just...have to put their trust in them.

Once they had arrived, God wasted no time in beginning.

"The angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley," she began calmly enough, the angel's hold on his bag tightening until his knuckles turned white as the demon rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "You have been selected to be wed. As you both know, you shall have one year to consummate the marriage. If you do, we shall end the war ourselves. If not...the war continues on."

Any other angel and demon would have been thrilled not to do a thing and just go back to the fighting. ...And that was the simple reason why these two had been picked.

Don't think God _nor_ Satan hadn't noticed. They knew every one of their angels and demons well. They had been fighting for over a millennia and it was quite hard not to notice. God knew Aziraphale was a more than capable healer, yet had never once killed a soul. Not even when his life was in danger himself. He was appalled by the very notion of fighting and instead had resigned himself to helping in his own way. Satan had noticed that Crowley was more than willing to disarm and seriously injure any angel that came his way to slow them down, but again, had never killed. Crowley wasn't against fighting, but he was against killing what used to be his own brethren. Even with the constant berating from the other angels or the teasing of the demons...neither of them had lost their moral code like so many others had. They never forgot who they were at their core.

Admittedly, the sound of stopping the war in a non violent way thrilled Aziraphale in theory. But could...he _really_ end up giving himself to a demon?  
Crowley on the other hand didn't care what way they had to stop it. Any way was good in his mind, whatever was the fastest way. Even if he did have to either..._murder_ or _screw_ the angel.

Their attention was brought back to the matter at hand as God and Satan brought up their hands and in two flashes of light, a pair of rings materialised onto each of their ring fingers, upon Aziraphale's right hand and Crowley's left hand. They were wedding bands, made of white gold. Admittedly, Crowley had never been a fan of the metal, but he just put up with it. And Aziraphale was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even notice the ring.

"Now, seeing as you two will be living amongst the humans for the year, I suggest you hide away your wings," Satan stated, before a doorway appeared behind the two, making them turn. "Through that door, you will find yourself the accommodation we have prepared for you. I suggest you don't wait too long before entering."

Aziraphale felt like he should at least say something, but he held his tongue. Crowley on the other hand had no inhibitions.

"What's the sudden shift to making us leave?"

Aziraphale was stunned that the demon spoke so out of turn as he stared at him in shock. God and Satan showed no such emotions. Almost as if...they had been expecting Crowley to ask. He had always been the one to ask questions.

"Influence is a powerful thing, as I'm sure you're well aware of Crowley," Satan responded simply and that seemed to make Crowley's jaw clench slightly.

"We believe to make it fairer, it's best to be in an unbiased atmosphere," added God calmly. "Instead of being surrounded by your fellow angel and demon, we decided it best to...have you two be left to your own devices as it were."

That...explanation made sense to Aziraphale. It was a good thought to make sure neither of them were swayed one way or the other. Others were so fixed in their own biased opinions of the other side, it was best not to have it plague the relationship they would hopefully begin to form.

What did Crowley think?

"...What a load of shit," he scoffed, not buying that excuse as he smirked. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the two were up to something. "What are you _really _playing at?"

When the demon swore, Aziraphale let out and audible gasp and paled further, if that were even possible. Did...Did the demon really have the _nerve_ to swear to the Almighty's _face?!_ No less, his own _leader's _face?! He swallowed hard and glanced to the two, wondering if they took offence. They gave nothing away in their expression, though...he did get a slight hint of annoyance underneath both of their stoic expressions.

"That's really the reason Crowley," sighed Satan, his voice having a slight growl to it now, making the demon smirk further, almost grin as he enjoyed getting a reaction out of his boss like this. "Now on your way."

"Whatever you say _Luci_," cooed Crowley, loving playing with fire as he could see Satan really trying hard not to lose it at him, as he turned back to the door and headed inside, his wings disappearing as he went through.

When the demon was through, Aziraphale realised he had stopped his breathing and took a gasp of air, taking a deep shaky breath to calm himself down as he placed a hand over his now racing heart. Did that demon have no perception of _self preservation?!_ That had been absolutely _mortifying_ to watch the demon's complete and utter disregard for his superiors! He had to put up with this?!

Once he had calmed himself sufficiently, he cleared his throat and put his wings away, bowing slightly out of respect, feeling he owed it to the two after the demon's rudeness. He still felt like he should say something, but he held his tongue again. After that display, he sensed they weren't in the mood for chatting. So he decided to keep it to a minimum.

"F-Farewell God. Farewell Luc - I-I mean, Satan!" he quickly caught himself, his brain having almost made him say Satan's actual name. He gulped as Satan blew hot smoke out of his nose, narrowing his eyes at the angel. "R-Right, sorry! I-I'll be leaving now, _goodbye!"_

He quickly hurried after the demon through the door after that little interaction, fearing he had made Satan angry. And as soon as the door shut behind the frazzled angel, the door disappeared in a flash of light...and both God and Satan sighed. Satan out of frustration and God out of nerves.

"Damn that little snake," he snarled, scowling now as he crossed his arms, huffing hot smoke once more. "If he wasn't necessary for this to work, I would have burnt him to a crisp right there and then for such _insolence!"_

God couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the other's anger, before a hefty sigh left her lips.

"...All we can do now is hope..." she sighed, Satan calming down a bit to look at her, nodding with a heated sigh.

"Indeed...especially with those..." he trailed off, looking back to where the door had disappeared. "...No way they could have known about those items. They're probably under pressure from someone else to finish the other off."

"Indeed..." God stated simply, a slight hint of...anger in her otherwise calm voice. "And I have a feeling I know exactly who gave Aziraphale his."

"Tch, same here with Crowley's," scoffed Satan, before he sighed and paused. "...Did we do the right thing though? Putting our hands into this whole truce thing more than we usually do?"

God blinked in surprise at Satan's question, before she let out a small laugh.

"Did I just hear you question if we did the right thing?" she teased, making the demon grunt and scowl.

"Oh shut up," he growled, causing another laugh to leave God, before she sighed once more.

"Honestly...I believe this is the best chance we have ever had to ending this war the way in a...semi peaceful way," she sighed. "Call it...divine/demonic intervention if you will," she giggled for a moment as Satan scoffed a laugh. "Either way...it's going to be a very long year."

"You said it," he scoffed, before he sighed and looked over to his kingdom. "I'd best be heading back over there. We'll reconvene in...say a couple of months to check in on them?"

"Hm...best make it a month just to be doubly sure," she admitted, wanting to play it safe. "See you then."

"Right."

And once more, with a flash of holy light and a burst of hellfire, God and Satan returned to their own kingdoms, hoping that their plan would work.


	6. A Rather...Rough Start

As soon as the panicky angel rushed through the door, he heard it snap shut behind him and when he looked over his shoulder, he found himself looking at a wall, not trace of a door ever having been there.

Aziraphale inhaled deeply through his nose, before he let out a shuddering breath through his mouth as he shut his eyes to calm himself.

**_"Alright... No need to panic... I just...need to keep my cool as it were..." _**He made a small sound of uncertainty as he opened his eyes, looking down to his hands which were still clutching tightly to his bag. **_"But with how that demon acts... I'm not sure if I can..."_**

However, suddenly, he jumped as a hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Earth to the angel, you in there?" came the demon's teasing voice, snapping Aziraphale's attention to the demon who stood barely a foot away. "Ah, finally. I thought you'd gone into a catatonic state."

Aziraphale blinked and frowned, glancing away from the other as he took a step back, not liking how close he was to him. ...When the demon just took another step towards him, regaining the distance. He looked to the demon's face and saw a smirk which he really did not appreciate, huffing a bit as he turned away from the other, clearing his throat.

"I...prefer my own personal space," he huffed, trying to make it clear to him he didn't want him closer than a foot away from him.

"Oh, I noticed," stated the demon simply and quite casually. What was he planning? When Aziraphale felt the warmth of the other by his arm, he perked up and looked...only to find himself staring up at the demon's cheeky face as he looked down at him. "I just don't care."

Aziraphale let out an unintentional squeak of surprise and took a quick few steps away into the room, blushing heavily as he heard the other cackle at his discomfort, huffing a bit as he turned back to the demon.

'It's not funny!" he huffed, setting his bag down upon a coffee table.

It appeared they were currently in the living room. It was beset with a couple of comfortable looking sofas that appeared to be lined with velvet. A humble fireplace was against the right most wall, seeming having been used before as there was soot within it, a small basket filled with a simple few bits of firewood set beside it, tinder and matches to start it up upon , with a fire poker hanging just by this. In between the sofas was the coffee table Aziraphale had placed down his tartan travel bag, with a deep red rug beneath it, being a large circular one at that, also reaching underneath the two sofas. The front windows were big and open, letting in a copious amount of sunshine, yet with thick dark red curtains pulled apart. The door leading outside was a dark oaken colour with a brass doorknob. And though probably a fire hazard, a small bookcase stood beside the fireplace, with a good amount of books filling it.

Needless to say, as they both took a moment to calm down, they couldn't help but feel this place was...both familiar, yet not to them. With a puzzled look, Aziraphale made his way over to the fireplace and looked it over, puzzled. It...looked much like his did back in his abode that he had for when he was among the humans. The undeniable smell of apple wood reached his nose as well.

"T...This can't be right..." he muttered, crossing his arms as the demon Crowley wandered over to inspect the sofas.

He recognised them all too well himself. Running a hand against the velvet, he lent in and gently smelled it. It smelt of various wines and coffees, along with things he daren't mention. And as he looked, he recognised an unmistakable stain of the coffee he had spilt upon it...when he first got it. He paused for a long moment, stunned...before he started cackling, slapping his forehead as he startled the angel, Aziraphale jumping and spinning around to see the cackling male.

"Those cheeky bastards!" he laughed, making Aziraphale huff, not getting what was so funny.

"Why on _earth_ are you laughing?!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh dear little angel, can't you see what they did?" he snickered as he calmed down a bit, Aziraphale's patience wearing thin with how the demon never explained anything. "Your beloved _bitch_ of a God and my asshole of a boss have combined my house that I have when I go off out here during the truces with stuff _you_ like!"

Aziraphale froze up a bit as the demon continued to cackle, looking back to the fireplace, blushing heavily. H...Had they actually combined his house with the demo -?

"Wait, you have a house here too?"

Crowley suddenly fell silent as he said that, staring at the angel as Aziraphale realised he had blurted that out and covered his mouth quickly. A long and awkward silence fell between them. Aziraphale was internally panicking. Had...Had he mentioned too much? He could not get a read on the demon's expression, mainly thanks to the set of glasses obscuring his eyes from view. He didn't understand why but not being able to read what the other was feeling or to see his eyes was..._deeply_ unnerving to the angel.

Crowley was in fact in deep thought. This could be no coincidence. Surely not. He had been coming to the humans and leaving as he pleased for _centuries_, having never felt anything holier than a couple of churches and such. Never once had he seen an angel come out to see the humans. And yet...here was an angel who stated that he had been coming to the humans. At least, enough times to warrant getting himself his own home. Fate was good, but not that bloody good. If everything was determined by fate...

Suddenly, a low chuckle passed his lips as it clicked internally.

"...Cheeky bastards..." he hissed, no longer sounding amused or jovial. More like he was..._bitter. _That tone of voice sent chills down the angel's spine. He swallowed hard, wondering what the demon meant by that. But he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He froze up as the demon looked at him and a calm smirk came onto the others face; he recognised that smirk all too well... It wasn't one of joy or teasing... It was one of a forced nature. "Since we're going to be stuck together for a while, I suppose I'd better learn your name, hm?"

That cold tone. That condescending feel... It was like he was back in the kingdom of Heaven, being spoken down to. And it hurt Aziraphale to his core that he would have to endure that kind of atmosphere again. In some way, as he had been mentally preparing himself for the year to come, he had had...some _hopes_ that perhaps it would be a different experience to what he got back home. And at first, it had been, with the demon's teases and jabs and laughing. It wasn't better, but it had been something different. But now... He had a feeling this was the way things were going to go.

He tried to push away the sinking feeling he had as he cleared his throat, straightening up and sighing gently, holding his hands before him. He tried to appear stoic and like nothing got to him...though really he was like an open book on display: he could hide nothing.

"Well...if you had been paying _attention_, you would know my name is Aziraphale," he responded as curtly as he could. "And if memory doth serve me well...your name is Crowley, correct?"

A snort left the demon as he observed how the angel tried to hold himself up, like nothing got to him. It was honestly adorable to see how much he was failing. Not to mention he spoke so politely.

"Good memory," he scoffed, before he straightened up and sighed. "Well, I'm going to look around the place. See exactly how much is mine and how much is yours. Do whatever you like, it's not like I care."

The way he said that so dismissively reminded him exactly of how everyone he knew back in the kingdom spoke down to the angel, as though they didn't care he was there. And that was reaffirmed as the demon walked past him, not even acknowledging him, heading down a small hallway and up some stairs. He waited until he was sure he was upstairs...before he fell to his knees before the fireplace, letting out a choked sob as he buried his face into his hands.

**_"Is...Is this what I am bound to always experience? Angels and even demons looking down upon me as though I am nothing... I-I know we've barely begun but..." _**He sniffled and sobbed, hugging himself tightly. **_"...I-I'm not sure I can do anything as God might have hoped when my name was chosen by fate!"_**

He had gotten the sense earlier as he looked upon God herself that she had faith he would be able to break the mould. To end this war peacefully with no more bloodshed. And...he felt like he was already failing her...

* * *

Crowley meanwhile had already made his way upstairs found it was almost like there were two sides to the house. Upon looking into the first door on the left, he found his study and gladly took sanctuary there. He shut the door, locking it...before he sighed heftily as he lent back against the door, slowly sliding down to sit up against it, his bag having fallen to land beside him. He rested his head back as he pulled off his glasses, staring up silently at the ceiling. A deep and thoughtful scowl on his face, jaw clenched tightly, his eyes ablaze.

As soon as Aziraphale had let slip that he too had a house here...it had all fallen into place. It hadn't been by fate's design. It had been _planned_.

It made too much sense. His gut had been right. When he had asked why they were being made to live amongst the humans for the year, they spun a little bullshit tale that they needed an unbiased atmosphere. When really, the two of them knew that he and that angel felt more at ease around humans. Was that why they had been picked? Because they shared one little thing in common?

Well...he despised it. The thought of being manipulated like that made him angry. ...And he wanted to rebel against their plan.

Looking over to the bag, he narrowed his eyes and picked it up, opening it and digging around...before he found the accursed dagger. He felt a stab of nerves hit him, yet he quickly shook it off, sighing as he pressed his forehead against the hilt, shutting his eyes.

** _"...Sorry you two... But I'm not your pawn..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I just had to express my thanks to all of the comments I've been seeing so far ^w^ Along with all of the support in general! I honestly didn't expect this story to get so many comments so quickly, but I am genuinely happy you are all enjoying it so far! <3 I hope you continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Also, quick note, I am uploading this one at a slightly slower rate than the other one for a few reasons:  
1\. I'm honestly try not to rush this story too much and want to make sure everything works cohesively - My first fic, I will admit, I finished within two days of nothing but pure adrenaline and inspiration as I knew exactly where I wanted it to go. And also, their relationship was already previously set up, so I don't want to end up rushing their relationship here as it is intended to be more of a slow burn ^^"  
2\. While I am inspired, I am well aware I tend to rush stuff - I am honestly quite the perfectionist, so to know so many of you are enjoying it is genuinely heart warming. However, due to my certain tendencies, I tend to always feel in a rush as I don't want to keep you all waiting for more. My brain never switches off, so it's always buzzing with ideas that seem to clash, but I'm trying to get a handle on it.  
3\. There are some refurbishments being made to the bathroom and it's incredibly noisy - I dunno about any of you, but I used to always listen to videos while I wrote. Of course, my brain being as active as it is, I'd always zone out and find afterwards when I read what I wrote, it tended to be jumbled and not very fluid. But then I started writing without videos on constantly in the background, with really only background noise such as my fan to listen to and I discovered that that is actually much better as it allows my brain to focus on the words I'm writing and think through what is going to come next. So you can imagine the situation I find myself in with the loud sounds of drilling, banging and other such noise =w=; Hopefully, it won't take more than a couple of weeks to have it all done and refurbished. ^^"
> 
> Either way, I am happy to hear everyone is enjoying this so far and I will do my best to keep it up ^^ I just felt I had to explain a little bit why this one is coming out a bit slower and I hope you don't mind. Besides that, happy reading! ^w^


	7. Attempting to Tempt an Angel...is a Demon's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know I said this would be a slower uploading thing, but the problem is, when I get into the zone, it is very hard for me to resist continuing ^^" And considering that continuing to write this story is keeping my always awake brain occupied and is occupying my typically completely free time, I am unable to stop ;w;  
But hopefully, for future reference, perhaps expect a chapter or two a day depending on how inspired I feel. Either way, please continue to enjoy ^w^

The rest of the first day passed by in a blur. Neither one of them saw or spoke to the other for the rest of the day.

With that time, Crowley had spent it away in his study, mulling things over carefully. A fleeting thought had passed through his mind many a time that day: ...did he really want to do this? But he often pushed aside that thought with reckless abandon, sighing heftily as he stuck to it. No he didn't, but it was either this or playing God's and Satan's little game. And though it pained him deeply, he had accepted his choice.

...The angel would die by his hand.

However, that meant actually getting _close_ enough to actually have his chance. Admittedly, the idea of fooling an angel into loving him sounded wonderfully malicious. And it seemed like when choosing their angel and demon...God had made a wonderful error, from what he believed. The angel whom he was wed to was unlike any other angel. He could tell just from how the angel reacted to the things he said and the ways in which the angel portrayed himself. His naivety poured off of him in waves and his inability to grasp what the demon thought was too perfect. Any other angel would be an entirely different matter, but they had picked the most out of place angel they could have to end up with him.

Temptation came naturally to Crowley. He was a serpent after all. He was sure that by the end of the week no less, he'd have the angel wrapped around his little finger and as a viper would, he would strike and go in for the kill. He thought through his approach and when he had settled in on it, he was determined to follow through.

**_"Oh God... You're so delightfully faithful, it practically sickens me!" _**he thought to himself evilly. **_"I thought you lost faith in me when you cast me out, yet obviously, you still think I'll do things your way as you always expect. Well, not this time! Tricking this angel will be all too simple!"_**

At least...that's what he deluded himself to think by the end of the day. From Crowley's assumptions, he had forgotten something to consider:

The angel was soft and gentle, perhaps even naive...but he was more perceptive than he gave him credit for...and he was _not_ stupid.

* * *

A soft groan left the angel's lips as sunlight poured through the curtains, sighing as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Aziraphale had ended up reading a book down upon his old sofa and he must have drifted off some time during the night. With a soft groan, be stretched out, yawning quite a bit, before he sighed as he relaxed back. Peering around carefully, he should have been happy that he was no longer within the kingdom of Heaven's walls. But instead...he just felt a feeling of sadness wash over him. He saw no sign of the demon he was wed to, if you could even call it marriage. It more felt like they were prisoners. Prisoners bound to one another, the white gold ring upon his finger being part of the manacle that chained the two together.

He shook his head, ridding himself of that depressing thought. Though it lingered in the back of his mind. His mind settled on something else: the house he was currently in.

Crowley had said that God and Satan may have combined their houses into one. He wondered if, perhaps, he still had his pantry and kitchen? It was worth taking a look. And perhaps...it was worth exploring the house so he could try and understand what the other liked. It would certainly be a start.

Carefully shutting the book with a gentle sigh, he got up with it in his hand and carried it over to the bookshelf, sliding it back into place, before he went to try and find his kitchen. He did hope God knew he enjoyed to eat. Oh what was he thinking? She knew all of her angels very well and...even though it had been quite a few years since he had been actually able to have a proper conversation with her, he had a feeling...she knew.

He came to the door just beside the fireplace and checked was beyond, only to feel genuine delight for the first time in a while as he came across the familiar sight of his kitchen. He knew angels didn't have to eat, but he had found he had a love for food more than anything in the human world. He adored the humans, they were frightfully intriguing creatures, but the food he found he could not resist. Not one iota.

The floor was a cobblestone one, with a heavy oaken table in the middle, riddled with various cutting boards and cooking utensils. A varying size of pans hung above the table with the help of a utensil rack, along with a couple of larger things, such as a ladle and a spatula. At the far end of the kitchen stood a set of cupboards both on the floor and upon the wall. The one on the floor, held things too large to be contained via the utensil rack, such as the cooking pots, along with miscellaneous things he tended to keep, such as jars and containers. It also held drawers that sufficiently held all of his cutlery, from knives to forks to spoons, of all varying uses. The ones on the wall held his dinnerware, along with his beloved tea set he was more than grateful was there; it had been too long since he had delighted in the comfort of drinking tea. Upon the cupboard's counter, a small spice rack sat upon it, filled with various spices he had forgotten to clean up, though he was thankful they hadn't gone bad. It appeared God had been kind enough to make sure that it was all fresh. A well used kettle sat upon the area as well and that was the one thing he was so grateful to see, spotting his tea containers were still where he left them. Along the left hand wall stood a old black stove which admittedly had gone through a lot, from Aziraphale's many failed attempts to cook early on. Yet it seemed better than usual and he smiled as he walked over to it, seeing that most of the burns were gone. It warmed his heart to know that she had done the little things like this. Beside the stove there was a smaller counter top, with a cupboard that held his glassware. Upon it was a drying rack next to the water basin. The room was filled with sunlight as two tall panelled windows with the curtains drawn were letting in the natural light.

Aziraphale took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled gently as he relaxed. He finally felt at home again. Not back at the kingdom...but at his home in this world.

"Thank you Almighty... I know you didn't have to, but I deeply appreciate it..." he muttered gently, wondering if she could even hear him.

"You know she's probably not paying attention, right?"

With a loud yelp of shock, he leapt about a foot into the air, before he spun around, panting a bit as he was pretty sure he had almost experienced a heart attack. He swallowed hard and actually growled a bit in contempt as he went bright red in the face, seeing the smirking demon leaning against the doorway casually.

"DON'T _DO _THAT!" he snapped, genuinely angry and flustered, trying to return his breathing back to normal as he ran a hand through his hair.

Crowley hadn't been expecting an actual genuine reaction of anger from the angel...and he quite enjoyed getting a rile out of him. He couldn't help but snicker a bit as Aziraphale mustered the fiercest look of anger he could, but really...all Crowley could see was the equivalent of an angelic strawberry having a fit. And he tried not to burst laughing as a little "humph!" left the angel as he turned away from him, moving over to the other side of the kitchen. Now it looked like a child stomping around, having a tantrum to him and he could no longer stop himself as he burst out laughing.

Aziraphale visibly flinched as he heard the demon laugh at him, sighing shakily as he tried desperately to calm down, clearing his throat as he adjusted his cravat, removing his jacket and hanging it up on a hook upon the wall, trying to ignore the demon as he just kept cackling. Though really...it was incredibly hard. He picked up his kettle as calmly as he could, moving over to the water basin and turning the tap, filling his kettle with water.

When he finally heard the demon panting and trying to catch his breath as he finished his laughing fit, he looked over, annoyed to say the least and...evidently hurt that the demon wasn't trying to make an effort to get to know him. Rather that he found pleasure in mocking and scaring him whenever he felt like it.

"Are you quite done, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, a sharp tone in his voice which caught Crowley's attention as he looked at the angel, still panting a bit.

Was...the angel being passive aggressive? It was so weird hearing an angel use passive aggression. They usually were blunt and direct, more aggressive than anything. But he was, dare he say...being subtle in his aggression.

Crowley cleared his throat and straightened up, sighing as he finally caught his breath.

"Yeah, yeah... Listen, Azrall, I -"

"Aziraphale," the angel sighed in frustration, correcting him.

The demon was _really _getting on his nerves now and that was saying something considering he believed himself a tolerant person. Just...something about this demon really got to him. He carried the kettle over to the stove after turning off the sink and putting the top back onto it. He placed it on the stove top and with a snap, use a miracle to light the flame.

"Curse you, anyway -"

"Wait what?"

That...just made the angel confused. Why had he just said curse you to his name?

"I was teasing. Sounded as though you sneezed," cooed the demon, smirking, not missing a beat.

"...You do realise the term is bless you, right?" asked Aziraphale, turning to him with confusion, not seeming to have even noticed that he made fun of his name as he was so confused by what the demon just said. "Like if you sneezed right now, I would say 'Bless you.'"

The demon genuinely reviled in disgust and shuddered as the angel said bless you towards him...and that did not go unnoticed by Aziraphale one bit as Crowley recomposed himself, clearing his throat.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask if -"

"Bless you."

Again, the demon felt a shudder to his very core as the angel did it again...but this time..._intentionally._

"I-I'm not sneezing! Cut it out!" he huffed, actually getting nervous and Aziraphale could see that.

"...Only if you stop sneaking up on me," he stated firmly yet...oddly gently, making Crowley blink in surprise.

For some reason, when he looked into the angel's eyes...he could tell he wasn't standing down. He was very much sticking to this and meant what he said. And yet...he could also sense a sort of pleading look in the other's eyes. As though it had genuinely hurt him he had been snuck up on like that with no prior warning. Though also...he got the sense this wasn't the first time the angel had been snuck up on like that. He paused...before he sighed a bit and straightened up.

"...I can't make any promises...but I can try," he responded simply and for a moment...Aziraphale was taken aback.

It hadn't been an apology as sort, nor a promise of course, but...it was more than he usually got. Typically he got dismissals and angels telling him he's too soft and wimpy that he can be snuck up on easily. No one had ever apologised for scaring the angel and took joy in it, much like Crowley had. But...the unspoken promise that he had just given to Aziraphale was...very much appreciated.

The angel cleared his throat and came back from his slightly stunned state, which Crowley had been taking in. It...kind of shocked him to get the impression that the angels were so cruel to their own kind that they didn't even apologise. Sure, he didn't, but he was a fucking demon. Apologising wasn't exactly something demons tended to do. What was their excuse?

"...Thank you."

Crowley's eyes widened as he heard the genuine thanks come from the angel's lips as he looked down at him, seeing the angel look off to the side nervously, as though he were worried thanking him was going to result in some bad consequence. He sighed gently. Right. He was still a demon. A demon who...had awful intentions for the angel before him. He sighed and looked away.

"...Don't thank me..." he muttered.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, not looking at one another, before the silence was finally ended by the kettle whistling as the water came to a boil. Aziraphale perked up.

"Oh right, the tea!"

The angel immediately rushed over to the other side of the room again and grabbed a tea container, along with his favourite tea pot. Crowley couldn't help but observe the angel potter about, preparing his tea. He saw the angel take a tea towel out of a drawer and take a hold of the kettle's handle. He wondered why he did this... Admittedly, he had never been the type to drink much more than wines or coffee. He had never liked tea. Too bland for him. Not much of a kick. As he watched the angel fill up the tea pot and allowed the tea to steep...Crowley blinked as he had realised he had almost forgotten what he had come in here for.

** _"Right, right! Temptation! Get it together and stop observing the angel."_ **

Crowley cleared his throat as he came out of his stupor, trying to regain his composure.

Aziraphale sighed as he stood before his teapot, waiting for the tea to be finished steeping. The smell was already soothing the angel's nerves as he relaxed, feeling like he was being wrapped in it's warmth.

No... Wait... That wasn't the tea. He grunted as he became very aware of the arm snaked around his waist suddenly and the warm presence of a certain demon behind him. He froze up, not used to this kind of contact.

"So, can I call you Angel? I think it's much easier than just struggling to say your name over and ov -" he started confidently, trying to wrap his other arm around his chest...before an audible smack echoed through the room.

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Crowley stared down at the unreadable expression on the angel's red face in shock, his cheek stinging. Did...Did the angel just -? Aziraphale dropped his gaze and placed both hands on the demon's chest, before firmly shoving him away, making Crowley back off and let go. Though the angel's hands remained planted firmly on his chest, to keep him away from him. Crowley continued to stare down at the male in shock, feeling him start to tremble.

"...Don't think I don't know...what you're trying to do..." breathed out Aziraphale shakily, taking Crowley further aback. "...I...I can feel that...you only want to hurt me... I-I know you're trying...to tempt me closer..." Crowley blinked in shock. He...really did sense that? He blinked as he felt the angel's nails dig into his shirt slightly. "...Don't...touch me like that a-again..." Hearing the angel's voice sound so hurt and seeing tears fall, actually felt like the demon's normally closed off heart had been pierced by a dagger. Was...Crowley too obvious in his intentions...or was Aziraphale basing his assumptions off of what he believed true of demons for years? ...Either way...the angel was sadly correct... "I...I'm not an idiot..."

Crowley paused as he stood there, watching the angel keep him at bay. He knew he could hurt him and overpower this angel if he had to right now, but... His jaw clenched. No. That was too cowardly. To hurt the angel as he was right now. He was in a vulnerable state, sure...but he didn't want it like this. Swallowing gently, he pried the angels hands gently from his shirt. He didn't need a lot of effort as the angel's hands practically fell limply to his sides again. He paused, before he turned to leave through the other door that led into the kitchen from the hall, though paused in the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder at the saddened angel, frowning as he watched him. He truly was unlike any other angel he had ever met. If this had been any other, well... He wanted to do more to calm the angel down, but he shoved those feelings aside as he sighed gently. He paused for a moment, before he spoke to the angel.

"...You're right. You're not an idiot."

And just like that, the demon left the angel in the kitchen, leaving him alone.


	8. Making Amends...Isn't Easy when Dealing with a Demon

_"You're not an idiot."_

Those words... They kept running through the angel's head as he sat there in complete silence, cradling his cup of tea in his hands as he stared ahead at the other sofa. The one that obviously belonged to Crowley.

_"You're right."_

His grip tightened slightly on the cup in his hands, his breath hitching a bit as he trembled a little.

_"You're not an idiot."_

Aziraphale couldn't help but let tears start to fall. They weren't out of sadness though. ...They were a mixture of confusion, frustration...yet also partially, of joy.

In all of his years upon this plain. Throughout the never wavering years of the war...no one had once said that he was right about something...or that he wasn't an idiot. And yet, here he sat, over a millennia after this wretched war first began, crying over the fact that someone finally said it...and it was a bloody demon too.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he looked down into his cup, swallowing lightly. He felt...incredibly conflicted. He hadn't been lying when he had sensed the hostility in Crowley's actions. That underlying implication that he wanted the angel as close as he could so he could just end him and be done with it. And yet...the genuineness when the other reaffirmed that he was right and that he wasn't an idiot...

He carefully placed down his cup, sighing heftily through his nose as he clasped his hands together, resting his elbows upon his knees as he lent his head to rest upon his clasped hands. He let his eyes fall shut as he began to think.

The angel knew he had to apologise to the demon in some way, but...how could he after he literally hit the demon across the face? He didn't even know why he did it. He had never hit anyone before. Not even when he wanted to punch Gabriel's jaw in half the time. All he knew was that when he had...he didn't feel better. If anything, it had made the situation worse for him. Just the knowledge that he willingly hit another, it...it really didn't rest easy on his mind.  
But then, there was another problem. Trusting the demon enough to go up to him was...incredibly nerve wracking. Admittedly, he appreciated the words the demon had said but...that also had confirmed his suspicions of Crowley wanting to harm him.

He swallowed hard, trying to think of what to do as he clasped his hands tighter together, starting to tremble a bit. He knew he had to do the right thing, but the right thing was not so clear in this situation! He had no clue what to -

The angel yelped as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping out of it and looking around quickly in a panic...seeing Crowley there, having jumped back as well from the angel's reaction, immediately having moved his hand away as though he had been burned. Aziraphale swallowed hard, trying to calm down, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing as his heart raced, cheeks going a light red. And Crowley sighed, massaging his forehead.

"If you're going to do that every bloody time I try and get your attention, we're both gonna end up having god damn heart attacks," he hissed grumpily, before he sighed and looked to the angel, seeing how his nerves were shot. "...You were trembling again and seemed to be going into a panic. What happened?"

Aziraphale swallowed lightly, glancing off to the side, unsure of if he should explain to the demon. He sighed heftily, before he decided to just suck it up and looked up at the other through his glasses.

"...I was...trying to think of the best way...to apologise for slapping you."

Crowley was visibly taken aback by this. He could tell that the angel meant it and swallowed lightly. Everything the angel said seemed to hold truth in some capacity. He could see it in his eyes, the bastard never lied. ...And Crowley had never received an apology before. Not once. Not ever. He had been cast out of the kingdom of Heaven, pestered and jabbed at, almost killed, occasionally almost by his own side...and this was the first time anyone had given him an apology.

He swallowed hard, clearing his throat, looking away, trying not to give anything away to the angel, though he was pretty sure he had already failed.

"...It's fine..." he mumbled, unsure of how to respond to such a thing from the angel.

"B...But Crowley, it really isn't!" Crowley looked back as the angel was genuinely distressed that he had given Crowley a smack. Honestly, it hadn't even hurt that much considering the angel's hands were so soft. "I-I hit you! I'm truly sorry, I-I didn't even know why I -!"

"Stop." Aziraphale fell silent from his ramble as Crowley held up a hand as he looked at him seriously. "Just stop." He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, before he looked back to the angel. "Your body acted of it's own accord. It was acting out of self defence. You felt me holding onto you and your body reacted in the appropriate way." Aziraphale stared at him with wide eyes, his eyes still shining slightly from the fact he had recently been crying. "You don't have to apologise for self defence."

The angel swallowed gently and looked down, sighing shakily as he tried to accept this.

"...Still... I did hit you..." he stated firmly, looking back up at him. "...And I really am sorry Crowley."

Crowley grunted as he told him outright that he was sorry, swallowing gently as he looked away. He swore, this was such a foreign feeling to him. He sighed heftily and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Apology accepted," he grumbled, before he looked back at him simply. "...Feel better?"

Aziraphale hesitated for a moment, making a small sound as he looked down.

"A...A little..." he admitted weakly.

Oh Satan give him strength, Crowley felt there was more to this.

"But?"

The angel bit his lower lip gently, sighing.

"But... I'd feel better if I made it up to you in some way," he admitted, looking at him seriously. Crowley sighed. This angel was _way _too persistent. "...You mentioned elements of this house are yours... So you've lived amongst humans. What's your favourite thing of theirs?" Crowley blinked and swallowed. Dear _Satan! _Now the angel was going to try and get something to make it up to him. He tried to lie his way out of it as he shrugged a bit, rubbing the back of his head. And the look the angel gave him just screamed the message of 'You can't fool me.' "...I noticed the smell of wine in the room. And it must be coming from your sofa. I take it you like to partake in wine?"

**_"Oh for Satan's sake, why is this angel so perceptive?!" _**he thought to himself in frustration, avoiding the angel's keen gaze with those bright blue eyes as he just nodded.

"What kind?"

Finally, Crowley let out a growl of frustration and went into the kitchen. Aziraphale's heart sunk, thinking he had perhaps pushed things too far...when he made a small sound of surprise as Crowley chucked his jacket at him, clumsily catching it despite his surprise.

"If you want to know, you can take me to the nearest human settlement to us and I'll bloody show you, alright?" huffed Crowley in annoyance.

The angel immediately perked up, excited to see how the humans had progressed over the century, but he quickly caught himself as he cleared his throat. They were only going to get Crowley an apologetic gift... He had to remind himself of that. He managed to contain himself as he slipped on his jacket, getting up after he pulled down his waistcoat.

"Of course... Let's make our way there. I sense that it's not too far to the nearest settlement," he admitted, Crowley nodding a bit, unable to help it as he smirked.

He knew what he saw. And even if he hadn't have seen, his senses were never wrong. A burst of pure excitement and joy for a split second. He had never experienced an angel whom was so excited to see humans.

They both paused when they came to the door, before Crowley went first, deciding it better for the angel's nerves if he headed out first. The angel wasn't the only one with decent perception. Aziraphale silently appreciated it, following the demon outside.

He locked the door with a small miracle and they both paused, before they started down the path together, keeping their distance from the other as they made their way up the dirt path they found themselves on, heading towards the human settlement to get the angel's apologetic gesture for Crowley. Even if the demon didn't really want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, apologies for this chapter being shorter. Admittedly, it was going to much longer, yet I decided to break it up into two chapters as to be completely honest, after reading through it, it didn't really flow as cohesively as I wanted. It made more sense to split the two parts up. At least you guys will be getting a chapter quickly after this one ^^" I do hope you enjoy either way ^w^


	9. Silence is Enlightening

After a relatively short walk, they found themselves in a quaint little town. And as luck would have it, it appeared to be a market day.

Crowley wasn't all too bothered, but...good lord, the amount of excitement and joy he felt coming from the other was overwhelming to the demon. And admittedly, Aziraphale was doing his best to hold in his happiness at seeing humans again. After all, it _ had _been a century. Not much had seemed to have drastically changed, but he didn't care. It was wonderful to be among them again. And the demon saw him relax completely for the first time since they had met. Oh yeah. This angel appeared to be in his element.

Though Crowley was pleasantly surprised. Sure, not much had changed in the years they had been away...but there was certainly a larger amount of people around. Many of whom appeared to be travellers, merchants or explorers. Aziraphale had noticed that as well.

Their kingdoms had been fighting for such a long time, that the world surrounding their war had been left to their own devices. Mainly because God and Satan didn't want this to escalate any further than it already had. After having spent those centennially regular truces among the world outside of their own, Aziraphale had found such solace in the world of the humans. They were simple yet intuitive. They were the ones most spread out across this world, wanting to understand the world they lived in. And he admired it. Crowley? He didn't really mind too much. They were alright he supposed. Though he found humans the most interesting admittedly just because of how stubborn and fun they were when you riled them up. Not to mention, he had had...admittedly a few lovers over the years. Fleeting mainly, none of them really stuck, but he didn't mind. It was just one night stands and that sort of thing.

But seeing the variety was pleasantly surprising. They weren't adverse to this at all, seeing so many people from different areas of the land meeting and swapping stories. Many people of different cultures were sharing their knowledge with one another. It made it so wonderfully diverse. They even heard a ballad being sung by a minstrel to any person who went by, regaling the...supposed legend of what lay beyond a mountain range called the Everclimbing Mountains. A mountain range they both knew of all too well.

For you see, the battle had raged for so long, it became folklore. God and Satan had done their very best to make sure no prying eyes ever came across the everlasting war, having built a gigantic mountain range surrounding the large area in which they fought. If anyone tried to climb over it, when they believed they would be reaching the top, the mountains would grow. And thus, it had become known as the Everclimbing Mountains. When you started climbing, there would be no end. No reaching the top. Most people gave up after finding the pursuit meaningless and make their way back down, finding the climb much shorter than the long trek upwards. Some sadly just kept going and going, until they died of either exhaustion, running out of supplies or end up falling tragically.

...That was another reason Aziraphale wanted to end this war. Not just for the kingdoms to stop the bloodshed...but also to get rid of the horrible mountain range once and for all that had claimed many lives. He swore, he could never help but stare whenever he saw the mountain grow, knowing that eventually, he would feel a sickening twist in his stomach as it took another life or sigh in utter in relief when he felt them give up and leave. Crowley honestly felt the same way. He also noticed whenever the mountain began to climb. He would curse if he felt the life be taken, but then again...he'd also curse if they lived. Not in a bad way. It was his way of expressing relief.

That as an aside, though...they were genuinely glad that it seemed the humans were getting along in some way.

They soon found themselves in the midst of the market, merchants selling their wares here and there, yelling and enticing customers in. Aziraphale was intrigued to see what people were selling nowadays but when he looked to Crowley...he blinked as he saw the demon had gone. He looked around in surprise and worry.

"Crowley?"

Thankfully, he soon enough spotted him looking through a shop's window. Sighing in relief, he headed over, peering in to see what he was looking at. It was a tailor's shop and looked high end as well. Following what he believed to be the demon's eye sight and spotted what he was looking at. At least, he believed so. A deep black leather trench coat with silver buttons, silver threads barely visible yet shined when you moved your head a bit. He blinked and glanced over to Crowley who was absentmindedly pulling part of his current deep red coat forward, looking it over.

This was...very odd to the angel. Admittedly, the style he himself was wearing was, well...quite outdated. Hardly anyone he had been seeing around wore a cravat anymore, even a waistcoat was a rare sight. But...he enjoyed the style. It was comfortable and he had grown to quite enjoy the cravat he wore. Seeing the demon looking at his clothes made him feel...a little bit sheepish. It was clear Crowley stayed up to date with the current trends in attire. Aziraphale was, admittedly, an old soul. And not just because he had lived so long. He felt a little self conscious as he sheepishly looked down at his own attire. Should he get an update?

However, as he thought it over, the sudden jingle of the shop's bell reached his ears and he looked in, seeing Crowley go in. He bit his lower lip, deciding to wait for him, remembering that they were supposed to be getting wine for Crowley after all. He couldn't help but observe the demon as he went about, selecting clothes.

The way the demon moved... It hadn't gone unnoticed by the angel. Every move he made was precise. Elegant in a way. And the way his current coat illustrated that was quite nice. Perhaps that was why Crowley was looking in at the leather trench coat. It appeared to go to the same length as his current one. He silently wondered if the demon had always preferred the longer style for that element of his style. It was then he noticed something on his face. It...appeared to be a mark of some kind. How had he never seen that before? He supposed it had been because he had been so nervous of the other. But watching him from a distance was...quite honestly fascinating.

When the demon disappeared from view to change into his new attire, the angel blinked and snapped out of his daze, blushing a little bit as he cleared his throat. He turned his attention back to what he was wearing. He wondered if perhaps he should update his style...

Suddenly though, he blinked as the door's bell jingled. Had he zoned out again? He looked over, seeing the demon, now in a new set of clothes.

Crowley now adorned the black leather trench coat on him, though some minor things were different. For example, his shirt. The new high collared tunic he wore was a deep blood red, almost a purple colour. Not much else, save for his shoes. Still having heels to give him extra height, not that he needed it. The colour was the same, but the boots looked like...snake skin? It was hard to make out from just looking down at them.

"Ahem. Aziraphale, my eyes are up here," teased the demon smoothly, making the angel squeak and blush as he realised how it must have looked.

"I-I wasn't looking at -!" he started, before he blinked as he realised Crowley actually spoke his name. "...So you're calling me by my name?"

"Well, yes. I know how to say it, I was just winding you up earlier," he chuckled, beginning to head towards the main street. "Let's just find where they sell wine and head back to the house."

Aziraphale made a small sound, swallowing gently, before he followed him along. Crowley was acting like nothing had happened, almost as though the new clothes cleansed him some way. He seemed to be more comfortable in a more modern attire. However...

Just before he had hit him, Crowley had made mention of possibly calling him Angel. He...didn't know why, but...the thought of him calling him that over his actual name sounded more appealing to him. He didn't understand why... Perhaps it was because he had heard his name said with scorn and contempt so much, he found himself disliking his own name. Either way...he kind of wished that the demon would call him that over Aziraphale. He seemed to be doing it out of a smidge of respect for the angel, but that was only a thought. More than likely, the other had just grown bored of teasing his name.

Eventually, they found themselves at a little wine shop and Aziraphale sighed slightly in relief that they had finally found it, glancing up at the demon as he looked through the window.

"So...what wine do you want?"

Crowley made a small sound, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Hm... Maybe we should go in and check it out," he responded simply, heading inside the wine shop.

"Ah, right, yes, of course," Aziraphale spoke quickly as he followed the demon inside.

The smells of the wines was intoxicating and to the demon's surprise...the angel appeared to trying not to salivate much like he himself was. He had never taken angels for ones who would appreciate a good wine shop. But then he reminded himself...this was no ordinary angel.

As the shop owner came out from the back, he spotted the two and smiled professionally.

"Ahh, hello there gents. What can I help ya with today?" he asked, having a bit of an accent.

Immediately, Aziraphale seemed to be in his element as he perked up and walked over, smiling at the shop owner genuinely.

"As yes, hello," he greeted. "Me and my...associate here were wondering what wine is the best wine that you have?"

"As long as it's red," piped up Crowley as he appeared to be examining the bottles of wine on the shelves.

"Ahh, I got ya," chuckled the man. "Men of tastes I see."

He began going through his inventory for the most expensive wines he had, clearly trying to upsell to them. Though Aziraphale was drinking it in. Crowley recognised the clear manipulation tactics on display and would have pointed them out to the angel...if he hadn't have been examining the angel from behind the guise of his glasses.

Admittedly, Crowley was fascinated with the male. Everything both screamed not an angel...and yet did peculiarly enough. The way he dressed was certainly unlike any other angel he had ever seen before. More human and in a way, that made sense with how bubbly and happy the aura of the angel felt as he spoke to the owner about what to buy. He clearly felt more comfortable speaking to humans than he ever would with any other, it was clear to see from his body language. And speaking about his body... Not to mince words, but the angel was a bit bigger than he had seen any other angel ever was. However, he wasn't saying that was a bad thing. The softness of his form was something to take note of.

There were also little things about how it seemed the angel seemed to be moving all the time. It was an odd thing to notice, yet he had. Especially when they were awaiting to be bound into matrimony. Don't think he hadn't seen the subtle little movements when they were waiting. While Crowley had been as a statue, he had been fidgeting non stop. And he noticed the small movements the angel was making now. Subtly shifting his weight, biting his lower lip as he tried to make a decision, small nods that if you blinked, you were sure to miss it. He was almost like a bird constantly ruffling it's feathers.

However, as he continued to watch the exchange, something else caught his attention. Every time the owner moved his hand close to Aziraphale's, the angel very subtly moved his hand away. As if...he was scared of the contact. And that really made too much sense... The way he had reacted when Crowley first got too close. The way in which he had been slapped away from the angel and pushed back. The way the angel had yelped in fear when he felt Crowley's hand on his shoulder. ...It wasn't just him he was terrified of having physical contact with. ...It was everyone.

But...why? He had seen the angel healing through his hands before. Though...they had always been covered with his armoured gloves. And that made him wonder... Why was the angel so afraid to get close to anyone or to be touched? Had it been because he got terribly hurt on the battlefield? He didn't understand it. Angels typically weren't the most touchy feely of beings, so perhaps Aziraphale had lived a life wanting the touch of others, yet it never ended up being anything the angel wanted? ...Maybe he had experienced bad associations with the feeling of contact with others so much, he was scared to be hurt again?

Crowley sighed silently and shook his head. He was probably looking too far into this. He had had enough of the man's attempts to sell the angel some bad quality high priced crap, so he turned his back on them. When he felt like it, he could have a snake like tongue and it came with all of the perks as well. Including being able to smell the air better with it. When he was sure the man wasn't looking, his tongue flitted out quickly, tasting and smelling the air by one of the red wine bottles. It wasn't all too bad. He started scowering the shelves silently as Aziraphale kept the man distracted, continuously flicking his tongue out when he could, before he found one he loved the smell of and the taste of. Returning his tongue to it's more human form, he picked up the bottle and looked it over.

It was a brand he adored and he was happy it was still being sold. It was a thirty year vintage and he was so glad to see it. He had older wines of this brand in his home's cellar, which he rather hoped was in the current house. Plus, this wasn't too pricey. He walked over to the counter and placed the bottle down.

"We'll take this one," he stated firmly, snapping the man out of it and Aziraphale blinked as he looked up at Crowley in surprise.

"Eh? Oh nah mate, you won't like that one. It's not all that good and surely won't work with your surely refined pal -"

"We'll. Take. This one," he hissed, seemingly staring into the man's very soul through his glasses.

Aziraphale was quite stunned at Crowley's behaviour. It...appeared he got quite aggressive when it came to wines. He had almost been about to buy one of the more expensive brands before Crowley stepped in with his choice. He wondered if Crowley knew he had been about to make a bad choice?

The man's resolve didn't hold very much and he sighed, giving in as he agreed, putting away the list of the inventory. Before they bought the bottle, Crowley grabbed four more bottles of the stuff. If he to begin his collection all over again, might as well start with a good wine. Though he paid for those four bottles himself, letting Aziraphale get the one he had grabbed in the first place. After all, it was supposed to be his apology to him.

After paying, they left with a crate-like bottle holder that Crowley held in his hand calmly yet almost protectively.

"Come on. Let's head back. You got me your apology. Let's go."

"Oh heh, right."

Though they hadn't spoken much throughout their little excursion...they felt they somewhat knew the other a bit more now. Through observation and silence, they found themselves feeling more familiar with one another as they headed back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, apologies for a little bit of the lore dump in this chapter, but I really wanted to flesh out this world a bit more. Admittedly, I hope it comes off as natural as possible since I felt there needed to be more fleshing out, especially as Crowley and Aziraphale aren't really at the point yet where they're comfortably talking to one another ^^" This is the part of the last chapter I decided to put into this one by the way. I do hope you're still enjoying this writing and I'm sure I'll be ready with a new chapter after this :3 Thank you all again for the support and love for this fic ^w^


	10. Guilty Little Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title influence you! I know, I said there'd be smut, but we are NO where near close to that yet ^^" Also, needed your guys' opinions. Since there will be admittedly some heavier stuff later on, shall I up the rating to be safe or keep it to Mature? ^^" I just don't want to end up putting stuff down and end up getting in trouble if the rating was inefficient. Just wanted to ask everyone's opinion on it.  
Either way, I do hope you enjoy this chapter same as all the others and continue to enjoy the writing ^w^

Admittedly...the atmosphere did begin to calm down between the two. That little excursion to the outside had helped them relax ever so slightly and learn about the other's interesting processes, even a little. For one thing, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley kept a bit more of a distance between him and the angel which he greatly appreciated. As for Crowley, he didn't feel as much nerves or even fear from the angel.

For at least the moment, they seemed to have a...mutual understanding.

When they returned to the house though, Crowley pretty much set off in search of something. Aziraphale decided to leave him to it. Yet he did notice something flick out of the mouth quickly as he looked around. Had...that been a tongue? Curious, he watched the demon prowl around, getting a good eye in on the mark from earlier. It appeared to be a snake of some type. He didn't expect that. But then again...it was making all too much sense to the angel now, considering he had seen the way the demon moved. Almost like he was slithering smoothly and quietly.

Aziraphale ripped his gaze away from the other, blushing, a little embarrassed that he had been staring. The demon thankfully hadn't noticed or if he had, he was keeping silent about it thankfully. He decided to busy himself with tidying up his sadly wasted tea from earlier. Sure, he could just miracle it back to how it was supposed to be, but...something always tasted less good if he did that.

The two of them kept out of one another's way for the rest of the day and when it was time to turn in, they silently looked at one another as though to bid the other a good night, before they retreated to their places of rest.

* * *

A few days passed since their little excursion and admittedly, they had seemed to come to some kind of accord. They had since discovered what was there's and what wasn't. At least for the moment. Crowley didn't disturb Aziraphale's areas and likewise for the angel for the demon. It was kind of akin to having a very awkward roommate of sorts. You knew one another's names at the very least, even if you didn't remember it all the time and you spoke some of the time with one another, but generally didn't speak much, keeping out of the other's way.

Honestly, when the demon woke up on the fifth day after their excursion however, he hadn't been expecting the smell of food to reach his nose. He groaned and stretched, his back clicking slightly as he did so. Crowley had never had a proper bed, so he had taken to sleeping in his study, as uncomfortable as that was.

His study was quite an average sized room, having been lit by a couple of lamps upon either side of the walls. There was a window on the wall that was opposite to the door, yet it was always blocked by thick deep red curtains. Honestly, he didn't even really enjoy the colour red too much. It just seemed to work with his overall aesthetic. The walls were panelled with wood, that was a deep dark brown, almost black and the floor was lined with a lush carpet that Crowley honestly remembered falling asleep on many a time before now. Probably would have been better falling asleep on it over the typically comfortable ornate chair he owned, that the frame was made of gold and the chair's back and seat had well worn yet still comfortable enough red plush lining with stuffing inside. Not too good for sleeping on, but it was a good chair he liked to mull over and think in. A deep oak desk sat before him, having seldom being really used as little more than footrest for when the demon needed to think things over. A blackened wardrobe stood off in the left hand corner beside the door and it was incredibly large. Larger than a normal wardrobe would be and it only seemed to keep growing with every passing truce as Crowley continuously updated his style. The only other thing that was of any note was a small deep oak cabinet hat sat hidden away beside his desk on the right, which currently held the five bottles of wine he had gotten yesterday, along with a fair few glasses of varying shapes and sizes. Other than that, the room was...pretty barren.

Crowley sighed as he got up, adjusting his glasses upon his face. He sighed as his neck was a bit sore from sleeping in such an awkward position, but a miracle quickly got rid of that. He must have dosed off whilst considering his options on what to do about the angel. He let a small grunt pass his lips, unable to help it as he thought of something that probably wasn't even relevant, but he had to know.

Walking over to his wardrobe, he threw open the doors, the various outfits of the times hung up. He never threw away anything he wore. He found it pretty hard to. The outfit he had worn up until yesterday was hanging up on the furthest right hand side of the wardrobe with the leather boots below on a small shelf below along with all of the other shoes he had ever worn. He had worn the current pair of trousers for the past couple of centuries or so. He didn't know why, he just preferred the more form fitting feel of these trousers.

However, he was looking for something in particular. He began rifling through the clothes a century at a time, before he came to what he had been looking for. He was slightly surprised yet not at the same time as he found it. It was a set of clothes from around seven centuries back...and it was very much in the same style as what Aziraphale wore. Right down to a black cravat. Crowley really found it astonishing how the angel could wear such an outdated style and yet...not seem out of place. The angel just seemed so comfortable in those clothes, like they were truly made for him. Hell, he'd bet if the angel wore his darker set in the same style, he'd still seem to work in it. It just worked too well for how the angel was.

The demon made a small sound and shut the wardrobe, turning to his door and heading out. He didn't know why he felt compelled to check the style of the angel's clothing... It just had been bugging him ever since he saw the style what century the clothes had come from. When his mind thought of something, it could be some time before he figures it out and the thought will finally be put to rest.

Right now, he was following the smell of food drifting upwards to him.

Crowley admittedly had been meaning to ask the angel this: why did he have a kitchen? After all, it wasn't like angels nor demons needed to eat to survive. So why did he have it?

He came down to the bottom floor and went over to the kitchen door which stood wide open, peering inside...only to blink in surprise. There stood Aziraphale, a tad bit messy, seeming to be hard at work making food. It was...very bizarre to see an angel wearing an apron and concentrating on cooking so thoroughly. It appeared he was perhaps making something for breakfast? No, it was too sweet for that. Even for pancakes. And it wouldn't explain the cake tins.

Was...the angel baking? With the amount of mess and the oven for the stove being on, a couple of tins already being inside baking the contents, he guessed he was correct. It seemed like the angel was quite wrapped up in baking things. This really confused the demon. Why in hell was he baking when he could just miracle the cake from out of nowhere? But...seeing the pure delight on the angel's face as he concentrated on making such treats, along with the warmth of the aura...he quickly understood. It wasn't so much bout the treat itself. It was the process.

He observed the angel for a little bit longer, noting a half eaten bacon sandwich on a counter top. So that's what he had been smelling earlier. It hadn't been sweet before, so he must have been making breakfast before deciding he wanted to bake. The demon noticed the door on the other side of the kitchen ajar, revealing...quite the stocked pantry. However he narrowed his eyes as he spotted a trap door that looked quite familiar.

Aziraphale had been quite happily mixing up a new batch of batter for another cake when he saw Crowley walk past on the other side of the room. He was a little startled by the sudden appearance of the male, though Crowley didn't seem interested. It felt a little disheartening, but he pushed it aside as he watched the demon almost glide over to the pantry, heading in. He bit his lower lip, before gently placing down the bowl with the batter in and carefully followed after the demon.

He hadn't seen the demon take a large interest in food and it seemed he had no care for it as he just went straight over to the mysterious trapdoor and pulled it up, heading downwards. Honestly, the angel had been incredibly hesitant to go up to the trapdoor. He knew it had to belong to Crowley, but he was nervous to see what was down there. What did the demon have down there? Hopefully nothing...sickening. Yet as soon as the demon opened the door and had gone down, when the angel smelt the air, he blinked in shock as a mixture of different various alcohols filled his nostrils.

Was this...? He couldn't help himself as he followed the demon downwards once he saw the room below light up. And his eyes widen as he saw what was down there.

A large cellar lay before him, acting as such a long corridor. The ground beneath them was lined with old oak floor boards as the walls were made with stone bricks, going up into an arch above them. There appeared to be light all over the place, almost as if this place was lit up with daylight, but no lamps nor lanterns to be seen. Possibly a demonic miracle by Crowley he bet. At least the light was a warm one. But this whole place... It was filled to the brim with wine racks and shelves upon the left hand side and a varying kegs on adorning the right hand side.

Aziraphale could hardly believe how extensive the collection of various alcoholic beverages Crowley had was. Some of these he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't help himself as he perused the shelves. It was wonderful to see these things. He glanced back at the demon as he saw him pick up a bottle of wine from the rack, looking it over. And Aziraphale was so stunned...to see a genuine smile come onto the demons face.

Up until now, it had been nothing but smirks and looks of indifference, along with the occasional laughing fit and fleeting anger. But the demon genuinely looked...happy to see his cellar was there. The demon clearly had an attachment to the various liquors he had procured over the years. It was obvious to see that. Perhaps they reminded him of good times once had amongst the humans? That was so...sentimental and even, dare he think...sweet.

However, it was now Crowley's turn to jump in shock as he saw the angel just quietly standing there. He had been in such a rush to get in here, he hadn't even noticed the angel following him.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed in shock, making the angel jump in surprise as he almost dropped the bottle. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he huffed, looking off to the side as he let out a frustrated heated sigh. "That's my job..." he grumbled.

Aziraphale stared in pure and utter shock. Was the demon...pouting?! Because he had been snuck up on by the angel? It was...such a bizarre thing and yet...amusing all the same. And Crowley did not miss the soft "snrk" that left the angel as he bit his lower lip hard, trying not to smile or give anything away as he looked away from the demon, making Crowley look at him. Was...the angel trying not to laugh?

And upon looking back on the other's stunned expression...the angel could no longer help it as he started laughing uncontrollably. Crowley couldn't help but stare at the other. For some reason...he didn't feel angry or hurt or upset when seeing the angel laugh. He had been laughed at before, yet this was...different. It had genuinely tickled Aziraphale he had surprised the demon so suddenly and his laughter wasn't mocking. He wasn't laughing so much at him. There was no hurt intended behind the laugh. He just seemed...genuinely happy that he had caught the demon unawares for once. And Crowley had to purse his lips tightly. Because...the laugh felt infectious somehow. He felt the need to laugh with him, on account of how silly he had been to let his guard down when finding his cellar. And when he thought of it like that...he couldn't help it anymore as he started laughing alongside him too.

Neither of them could believe one another was laughing so genuinely, but neither of them could stop either. Just the bizarreness of the situation had gotten to the both of them and they were just both laughing heartily. Not at each other. ...More so _with _each other.

Eventually, the two of them calmed down, taking a moment to catch their breaths, their faces flushed as they wiped their eyes, Crowley more discreetly than the angel did as to not shift his glasses too much. They looked at one another...only for them both to feel sheepish at the situation. Aziraphale blushed a slightly deep shade of pink as he cleared his throat as Crowley himself rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Now they were just back to square one all over again.

However, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and couldn't help it as a small smile crept up onto his face.

"...You know..." he started, glancing off to the side sheepishly. "It's certainly been a while since I had laughed like that... I truly didn't mean to startle you though and I do sincerely apologise."

There it was again. The apologies. Crowley let out a small grunt and glanced away, scoffing a bit as he did his best to regain his typically blase stature. Though it was difficult as this damn blush wouldn't go.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it," he responded with a sigh, looking to the angel and regaining a teasing smirk. "Besides, you caught me when I had my guard down. If I was in my usual state of awareness, there's no way you could have possibly snuck up on me, Ange -" He caught himself quickly, realising he had almost called him that. "I-I mean, Aziraphale!"

The demon looked away, feeling so embarrassed. Why had he almost called him that?! It had just been a teasing remark earlier on just to rile the angel up. He probably thought he was being insensitive again.

However...the angel in question felt quite the opposite. He hadn't missed that exclamation of almost saying "Angel". Not even in the slightest. He stared as the other looked away, before he bit his lower lip, looking down at his hands as he held them before him. He didn't know why but...hearing him use the term "Angel" over Aziraphale made him feel...better in some way. Perhaps it really had effected him. All of those angels saying his name in scorn. He paused for a long moment, before he straightened up and looked over at the demon.

"...If you want to call me Angel... If you find it easier to remember saying over my name... Just do so."

That had not been the reaction the demon had been expecting as he looked back to the slightly flushed angel. He let this sink in for a moment. It appeared that Aziraphale really did prefer not to be called as such after all. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Alright. If you say so," he muttered, his own way of saying thanks. Aziraphale couldn't help as his smile grew slightly, nodding a bit. The demon glanced at the bottle in his hand, before he looked to the angel. "...Do you partake to alcohol then? I mean... I saw you in the wine shop yesterday. I've never seen an angel as enamoured about this stuff as me."

Aziraphale blinked and blushed sheepishly, glancing off to the side.

"...Technically, it's...forbidden to partake in such pleasures..." he responded avoiding the question, which made that devilish smirk crawl onto Crowley's face again.

"But you do," he stated bluntly; the angel wasn't too subtle about his feelings towards the drinks surrounding him as it was radiating off of him quite clearly.

The angel stiffened and cleared his throat, still not looking at the demon as he turned his head away.

"I may have...dabbled occasionally..." he admitted gently, not that he wanted to.

Crowley swore, this angel just got more and more intriguing. He smirked further and chuckled a bit.

"I think you've more than dabbled you little rebellious angel," he cooed smoothly, making Aziraphale looked at him in shock and confusion. "Don't think I'm not noticing. You're very interested in booze. At the wine shop, you were just soaking in what that guy was saying about recommendations like a sponge. And right now? You are more than excited to be surrounded by all of these vintages." The angel froze up a bit more. Was...he really that easy to read? He made a small sound and glanced away sheepishly. And Crowley realised he had dropped the ball again and groaned. "No, I don't mean it like that," he sighed.

How hard was it to talk to this angel without him thinking badly of the words he said?! Maybe it was the tone in which he said them? But before either of them had a chance to say anything...Crowley's nose twitched as he smelt...smoke?

"Something's burning."

Upon hearing that, the angel immediately jumped to attention.

"Oh! My baking! I completely forgot!" he spoke out in distress, rushing up the stairs, quickly pursued by the demon after he replaced the bottle.

He reached the top of the stairs in time to see the angel rushing to get his cakes out of the stove...only to yelp in pain as he burnt himself, quite badly. Without even thinking, Crowley went over and took care of the pans with his bare hands, not even flinching as he was used to open flame and heat. Then before the angel could protest...he grabbed his hand to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that chapter was a lot longer than expected 0w0 Sorry for that guys ^^" And sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out. The sound in my house is bloody distracting >w> But yeah, let me know what you think guys about the rating thing and I'll be sure to have the next chapter ready to go soon enough ^w^


	11. A Cooling Demon's Touch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah, this originally was supposed to be part of the last one, but I figured it would be better to split it up a bit as that last chapter was getting pretty damn long ^^" I hope you're all still enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it ^w^

Fear struck the angel like a knife as he wrenched his hand from his grip, clutching it to him protectively, even though it really did hurt and he was even tearing up. Crowley blinked and paused, realising he had just overstepped his boundaries. But he knew the angel needed him the burn looked at.

"...Aziraphale, give me your hand," he stated firmly, trying his best to keep calm and level headed as the angel shook his head vigorously, not wanting to be touched. "Aziraphale I need to see it in order to help." So many things were running through the angel's head right now as he trembled. The pain of the burn was excruciating to him, yet he couldn't muster the focus up to perform a miracle on himself. And then there was the demon having grabbed him. He had no clue what he - "Angel!" Aziraphale snapped out of it as he heard the demon call him that, looking at the serious yet...almost comforting expression on his face. "I know you don't like to be touched and I know you don't trust me. But...for pity's sake, listen to me right now. I'm trying to help you."

Aziraphale stared at the demon completely silenced. He...didn't know what to do. How could he be sure the demon wasn't just trying to trick him again? And yet...the genuine worry in the others voice... It hadn't been something the angel had heard before. He paused, swallowing hard, before he carefully held his burnt hand out to the demon.

Crowley hadn't known what he had been expecting. He thought he'd have to wrestle the angel just to see his damn hand. And he had no clue what he was thinking, being so concerned over something as little as a burn. Just...something about the genuine pain and distress the angel had clearly been in... So he was shocked to see the angel show him his hand. A small frown played on the demon's face as he took his hand gently into his own one, feeling the angel's muscles twitch as he did his best to resist the urge to pull it away. The place he had been burnt was bright red and seemed to be already blistering. Were all angels that sensitive to heat? Then again, by the feel of it...perhaps it was just the softness of the angel's skin that was making it even worse.

As he allowed Crowley to look over the burn, Aziraphale was trying to keep as calm as he possibly could. It was...such a foreign feeling to have another's touch against his skin like this. And yet, as his fear and worry started to fade as he managed to calm himself...he couldn't help but start to noticed how the demon's touch felt against his warm skin. The demon's palm was...cooling against the back of his hand. Comparatively to when they had first met, he had felt nothing but heat from the demon. Could...he change the temperature of his blood from hot to cold? Given the demon before him had so many snake like qualities...he wouldn't doubt it. His fingers were oddly gentle, the touch being surprisingly softer than he expected, almost like silk. He had never expected such a gentleness from the demon before him when they had first met.

He let out a gasp of pain as the demon grazed a finger against the burn, though it clearly hadn't been intentional.

"Shit, sorry."

Aziraphale was absolutely stunned by this demon sometimes, he swore. He had...never expected any apology from the demon in question. ...And he had never been expecting the very first genuine apology he ever got from Crowley. Angels had apologised to him before, yet it was always in a sarcastic manner. He had certainly gotten apologies from humans before, yet it was always for little things and were done out of a need to be polite. This though...? It was a genuine exchange of apologies for doing something he did not intend.

The angel felt a lump rise in his throat as he watched the demon consider what to do.

"I...It's fine..." he responded weakly.

He truly did wonder what was going on through the demon's head sometimes. Was he thinking of what the best approach to do was with the burn? Either way, it was incredibly painful and he wished it would stop soon.

Crowley had in fact been weighing his options. Admittedly, he knew the angel was in too much distress to even consider asking the other if he could heal himself right now. He daren't try to use a demonic miracle on the other, in case he hurt the angel further. Sure, it would be wonderful for his plan but... He convinced himself that that too was quite a cheap thing to do as well. That's what he told himself...though deep down, he knew his hesitation to finish the angel would be his downfall in some way or another.

Finally, he decided human remedies were the best in this situation. He sighed and straightened up as he snapped his fingers, making a cloth appear in his hand.

"Don't move," he said calmly, letting go of the angel's hand for a moment and going around him to the water basin, turning the tap on and soaking the cloth in cold water. After he rung it out he went back over with the cloth. "This'll probably sting...a lot," he admitted, not wanting to sugarcoat it for the other. "But it'll draw out the heat from the burn. Alright?"

He waited for Aziraphale to give him some kind of confirmation to go ahead and after a brief moment, the trembling man before him nodded gently. The demon sighed and wrapped the cloth around the other's hand, getting a yelp of pain from the other, followed by a hiss as it clearly stung. Finally, he let out a small sigh of relief it did start to pull the heat from the burn. He swallowed gently as he exhaled slowly, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him as all that panicking and distress caught up with him.

"I...I think I need to sit down..." he admitted weakly.

Crowley calmly nodded as he looked over at the angel.

"Alright. Go to the living room and keep that cloth on your hand. I'll sort out the mess in here," he responded as soothingly as he could muster, moving aside to let the angel past.

"...Thank you..." sighed Aziraphale as he walked past, keeping the cloth where it was as instructed.

When the angel was out of the kitchen, exhaled slowly, running his hands through his hair.

**_"Satan give me strength... I don't know what the hell to do about that angel..." _**He sighed as he miracled the now dully warm cake pans clean and clear of all of the contents they had once held. **_"I swear, the way he looks at me sometimes, it's like he's a kicked puppy." _**Putting away the cake pans, he turned to the counter top that still had quite a bit of mess. He spotted the open cook book and paused. **_"...Food seems to be the angel's thing...and he seems pretty frazzled. Maybe giving him something to calm him down faster will make the Angel able to heal his hand..." _**He sighed and decided to check the cookbook, noting the batter for the cake the angel had been making. Looking into the book, he saw it was just a simple chocolate cake. The batter was done for him. All that was left was to bake it and put it all together after making the other extra things that went on top. He shrugged. **_"I guess it's worth a try."_**

* * *

The angel sat in silence, staring down at his slightly trembling hand. He couldn't stop it from trembling, mainly because it still was very painful. Aziraphale sighed gently, trying to calm himself down as...he couldn't help but think back to the demon's touch against his hand.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he shut his eyes. He hadn't felt a touch that gentle in...some time. It felt like an eternity ago now. Before the war even was a thing. He didn't ever want to admit it, but...he silently craved the touch of someone who was gentle and caring. Akin to how...Crowley had carefully cradled his hand as he looked over the burn mark upon the angel's palm.

His cheeks heated up a bit as he could almost feel the demon's cool silky smooth skin against the back of his hand again. He let out a sad sigh as he lowered his head, wrapping his non burnt hand around himself.

**_"...What is wrong with me...?" _**He tightened the arm around himself, as though trying to give himself a hug with a singular arm. **_"I must be going mad... Why...?" _**He tightened the grip further as he felt his eyes sting with tears. **_"...W-Why is this demon making me so emotional...?"_**

He felt so confused all of the time around him. He let his guard down around the demon so much more. He allowed himself to smile and enjoy himself. He had even laughed with the demon! ...And he had allowed the demon to touch his hand for the first time in centuries.

He swallowed lightly, unsure of how long he had been sitting there for as he sighed, just letting himself relax. He hadn't realised it, but the moment he had gotten here, he'd barely gotten any time to relax. And typically, that's what he came to the humans to do. The poor angel felt like he could collapse at any moment with the amount of stress his mind had been under.

**_"...I think it's time I stop trying to think for a little while and just try and relax..." _**he thought to himself firmly, sighing as he allowed himself to shut his eyes for a moment as he rested back against his sofa, resting his much less pained hand on his knee.

However, not ten minutes later...the smell of chocolate cake reached the angel's nose.

"Hm?" he hummed questioningly, tiredly opening his eyes.

He carefully sat up, wincing a little as a part of the burn on his palm brushed against his trouser leg. He looked up, only to blink in shock as he saw the demon calmly sitting across from him. He swore, he'd have to get used to this. He cleared his throat a little nervously as he as he sat upright. The way in which the demon sat...it was like he owned the sofa entirely as he spread himself across it with reckless abandon.

When Aziraphale peered down...his eyes immediately lit up as he saw a delicious looking chocolate cake. He could still feel it was warm, seeing the whipped cream in the middle slightly melting along with the layer of chocolate buttercream. There was even more of the buttercream on top, with a few sugar roses. His eyes were wide as he looked over to the demon as he didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"D-Did...Did you...finish making my cake for me...?" he asked in...what appeared to be awe as he looked at the demon with a bright red blush on his face.

Crowley seemed to be indifferent about it, though he could tell by the light pink blush upon the others face that he was sheepish.

"Don't thank me. It was pretty damn easy," he huffed, doing his best to be snarky as the angel carefully cut himself a slice and placed it on a separate plate. He placed the plate upon his lap, seeming so excited to taste it and that, not that he would admit it...made Crowley's heart warm a little. To see the angel so excited to taste something he had decided to finish up. **_"...He let's his guard down around food..." _**He shook his head lightly and sighed as he watched the angel pick up the fork, allowing himself a coy smirk as he watched the angel take a bite. "I don't consider myself a cook, not in the least, but when I read what to do, it came natura -"

He heard a cough come from the angel as he perked up and he sat up quickly, looking at the angel.

"What? What is it?!" he asked, seeing the angel cover his mouth, thinking he hated it...before he saw the angel swallow and smile reassuringly.

"H-Heh, I-I'm fine Crowley. I-It's just...I think you used salted butter instead of unsalted butter my dear!" he was unable to help himself as he started giggling, unable to help it as it was abundantly obvious.

Crowley blinked in confusion and came over, trying the buttercream...before he started coughing and hissed a bit.

"Gah! So sssssalty!" he hissed, blushing as he let his snake tendencies get the better of him and covered his mouth as Aziraphale was just laughing.

But...it was that laughing from earlier. And once Crowley realised the mistake he made...he couldn't help but laugh himself at his mistake. He had never done this before. Laughing at his own mistakes. Honestly it was a little bit refreshing. But...don't think either of them missed the things that had just transpired.

Aziraphale had noticed how panicky the demon had gotten when he thought he had accidentally done something to make the angel choke.

Crowley on the other hand hadn't missed the fact that the angel had called him dear.

Neither of them seemed to care as they soon fixed the cake with a little miracle. Once Aziraphale had had his fill which was admittedly almost half of the cake, he felt so much better. He managed to miracle his hand into healing and as they sat there together, it felt...more at peace than it had previously. Admittedly, it was a long uphill climb...but at least they no longer seemed to loathe one another.


	12. An...Unexpected Guest in the Snake's Garden

Crowley released a soft sigh as he basked in the sun, though honestly, it was little more than a gentle hiss. It had been a little over a week now...and he felt like he was only falling into the two bastard's plan as he was nowhere closer to his end goal. If anything...he was further than he had started.

** _"...I should have just stabbed him and be done with it..."_ **

The demon laid his head upon the grass as he let out another soft hiss of a sigh, relaxing in the sun. Admittedly, the demon just needed some down time. He was so relieved to have found his garden had been left out here. Yes, the demon gardened. So what if it was considered weak? He couldn't give two shits if anyone found out back at the kingdom and started teasing him for it. He knew what he liked and they could all fuck themselves as far as he cared.

It was clear to tell that an immense amount of care had been put into the garden itself. Though he hadn't tended it for a while, it was still the same as it had been the day he went back to war thanks to a little miracle. Almost a paradise practically frozen in time until he returned. Patches of upturned earth were filled to the brim with varying plants, from flourishing flowers whose petals were radiant with colour, to ferns and shrubs that were incredibly healthy and full of life, to the fruit bearing plants, which the ones in season were currently growing the most delicious fruit you could ever lay your eyes upon. Two patches of these areas lay either side of the simple dirt path he had made, that lead to the main attraction of the garden. A grand apple tree bearing the most delectable of apples stood in the middle of the garden, his pride and joy, the one thing he had never frozen, allowing it to grow strong. He was well aware of the amusing connotations that he was a snake demon who owned an apple tree, but he couldn't care. It had been the first plant he had ever taken care of and he adored how healthy it was. A small spring moat of fresh water circled the tree as though upon a small island, with the water always being moved thanks to the everlasting spring that was it's water source, cascading a constant little waterfall into the water to keep the water moving. The whole entire garden was surrounded by a high hedge, keeping it from prying eyes, a door within a stone arch way before the dirt path within the hedge. This was his sanctuary... He dared not share it with anyone.

Or at least...he thought. A soft hiss left the demon's mouth as he slithered through the water, shivering a bit as the water cooled off his warmed scales, though it was refreshing. Yes, indeed, the demon Crowley, in order to unwind, had shifted into his snake form. His scales were a deep black, save for the ones on his belly and mouth. They matched the fiery redness of his hair. And his yellow eyes were on full display for once. It was honestly not too comfortable having his glasses on while in this form. Believe him. He tried it.

Slowly, he raised himself off the ground, beginning to ascend the tree, slowly wrapping around it, as though constricting it. However it was just the best way to get up. He let out a gentle hiss of relaxation as he soon had draped his body upon the branches of the tree, almost like a living breathing piece of tinsel that lazily dipped here and there as he rested his head on the branch. It was so peaceful here... Unlike actual snakes, he himself had eyelids. And it took him not much time before he had drifted off into a slumber.

Little did he know, he was about to receive an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Aziraphale had just finished his lunch and had washed the dishes, feeling full and satisfied. And yet...he had wondered where the other had gotten off too. All he had said when he had offered to make him some breakfast this morning was that he didn't want to eat and abruptly left. Though not through the front door. Rather through the back door. It had been a bit of a blow to see the demon leave, however...he was also curious. Why would the demon leave via the back door if he wanted to go out for a bit? And honestly, what's more...ever since he had left to go out there, he had been feeling an overwhelming sense of love and affection and care coming nonstop from the back. He couldn't help himself any longer. He simply had to know what was going on out there.

Adjusting his shirt's sleeves to where they had been before prior to washing the dishes manually, he then pulled his waistcoat down a tad as it had ridden up a bit, before he grabbed his jacket, slipping it on and heading out of the kitchen. He found the door Crowley had gone through and headed out to the back...only to blink as he saw a door standing there, in the midst of a hedge, with a rather pleasant looking path leading right up to it. And beyond the hedge? Well...that was where he felt the copious amounts of care and affection coming from. The all around atmosphere of love.

It warmed his very soul to feel that amount of love radiating from that place. And yet...that also begged the question... How had he not sensed the absolutely powerful warmth earlier?

As he pondered this, he jumped a little in surprise as the door silently swung open for the angel to enter. Was...this place of love and warmth tempting him in? ...Key word, being...tempting. He knew that the demon had an air of temptation surrounding him nonstop... Was this a trap? However...he somehow felt that Crowley would not do such a thing. Maybe the snarky demon had caused him in some way to trust him a bit more...and he felt that he could at least put his faith in him at least a touch.

After pausing for a long moment, he could no longer help himself. Taking seemingly the garden's offer itself, he headed on inside.

And what he saw took his breath away. He could hardly believe the beautiful atmosphere of this place. He didn't even notice the door gently shut behind him. This place... So much care and affection had been poured into this place. It felt...so incredibly alive. And it took him by surprise. Had...Crowley made this place? He had...never suspected the demon enjoying a hobby such as this. But it was...incredibly endearing. He couldn't help himself as he carefully made his way into the garden proper, admiring it all around him, not even seeming to notice the demon was even here.

However...the demon in question had felt a disturbance. He let out a low hiss as he awoke, feeling something new in his garden, yawning with quite the hiss.

**_"Mm... Probably just some ani -" _**he had begun to think to himself, before he immediately perked up, pupils going to tight slits. **_"What?! How did he -?! He shouldn't be here!"_**

Without even thinking of what it would look like, Crowley struck out of the tree, yet not to actually strike the angel. He hissed angrily at the angel to leave. However...he hadn't been expecting what came next.

The angel yelped in shock as he fell backwards in surprise, looking up at the angry snake. And yet...not a single bit of fear did he feel coming from the angel in question. If anything he had merely...surprised him.

**_"The fuck?" _**Crowley's whole demeanour shifted from angry to confused as he stared at the angel who sat there, still quite stunned at the snake's sudden appearance. **_"...Me just trying to touch him, the angel's terrified, but...a snake trying to strike at him out of nowhere and the angel doesn't even flinch?" _**He felt himself become annoyed, narrowing his eyes at the angel. **_"What the hell is up with you...? Why can't I just understand you?"_**

Aziraphale had certainly been quite a bit startled by the snake's sudden appearance, hence why he had fallen backwards. However, he knew he had just about startled the creature as much as the creature startled him. It wasn't trying to hurt him, it was just trying to defend itself the way he saw it. And it was clear in the shift in the snake's demeanour.

The angel paused, before he offered the snake an apologetic smile.

"Oh I am frightfully sorry to have disturbed you my dear," he spoke with a sheepish yet kind tone, making the serpent blink as it was visibly taken aback, watching the angel get up and brushed himself off. "The door opened to me and I just had to see where that amazing aura of love and affection was coming from. I do hope you can forgive me."

This was...so jarring to the demon. First off, he made a mental note to give his garden a good talking to about bloody behaving. But also...here stood the angel, right before the demon himself...and he had no fear or anxiety. Was...it his other form that just scared the other? Well, he had to rule that out, as Aziraphale seemed nervous of anyone. He just never said a word. Then perhaps... Aziraphale had mentioned the love and affection he felt in this place... Maybe it was just overloading the angel's capacity to fear him? That would make sense...if not for the angel's next statement.

"This place is so beautiful... I'm guessing Crowley put a lot of dedication into this place to make it just perfect, hm?"

** _"Wha -?! He...He doesn't know?! ...HOW IN THE BASTARDING FEATHERS OF GABRIEL'S SHITTY WINGS DOES HE NOT KNOW?!"_ **

This was just too much for Crowley to believe. How did the angel not know it was him?! The aura of this place must be stronger than he thought... Again, something to have a word about with his plants.

And yet...he couldn't help but notice the angel was so incredibly..._relaxed _right now. The most relaxed he had ever seen. In this place, merely him and the serpent... Aziraphale looked perfectly at home here. Completely fine with just speaking calmly to the snake. He knew the angel wasn't an idiot, so he knew the other sensed great intelligence. Clearly, that was why he was even talking to him.

And the angel admittedly did feel incredibly comfortable around the serpent, even though he had tried to strike him. Admittedly, he had always found such solace speaking to other creatures. Not just humans, but...animals as well. Though they couldn't necessarily speak, they could convey emotions. They expressed themselves in their own ways. ...And not a single animal had any ill intentions. They were all living beings, living their lives, doing what came naturally.

Aziraphale looked upon the snake as it sat there, almost statue like, with it's tongue occasionally flicking out as it watched the angel. Such a gorgeous creature...

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to find a creature such as you in this place," he admitted honestly. "Crowley must adore you to give you such a beautiful place to live."

**_"Tch. What, so I'm my own pet no -? Wait, what did he say?" _**he asked himself, visibly perking up as he looked at the other intently, as though urging him to go on.

"Heh... It's funny," he cast his gaze downwards. "...It appears I have misjudged him..." He looked at the hand that had once been burnt. "...I'm no better than the other angels..."

That...struck a nerve with Crowley. He had never wanted to comfort the angel more against the fact that that was wrong. He knew it was a risk and that the angel probably still feared touching...but he would take that risk.

Slowly, Crowley slithered down to the ground, his long body slowly following him. Aziraphale was certainly surprised as the serpent approached, sensing no malice from the creature, yet feeling a little anxious, wondering what it was going to do. He made his way up to the angel, before he nudged his thigh, silently telling him to sit down. The angel got the message and paused, before he sat down, coming to the snake's height.

"Oh? What is i -?" he began, before the the snake made it's way around him. "Huh?"

He felt the creature begin to climb him, carefully, slowly wrapping around his torso. He draped a part of his body across the angel's shoulders. He hadn't felt the angel protest or even stiffen up. He seemed completely relaxed in this situation. Good. Crowley shifted his head closer to the angel's neck, just above where the cravat went up to...before he gently nuzzled the angel's soft skin.

** _"...Don't even compare yourselves to those bastards... You're nothing of the sort."_ **

Though he didn't talk, he had a feeling Aziraphale could sense what he meant by the gesture. And almost immediately, Crowley felt the angel's skin heat up with the appreciation he felt at the gesture. Crowley didn't expect to feel the angel reach up though. He wondered what he was going to do, when he blinked as he felt the angel's soft fingers stroke against his head.

"Thank you my dear..."

Crowley swore, if snakes could blush, he'd be a bright red serpent right now. But he tried to ignore it, sighing gently as he relaxed as he held the angel.

It was...admittedly a very pleasant experience, being wrapped around the angel. He knew earlier on that the angel's skin was incredibly soft. However, holding him now? How could he possibly describe it? ...It was like he was cuddling the world's biggest, softest and warmest pillow ever. It was so very warm and he felt like he could stay like that forever...

** _"...Satan give me strength..."_ **

Admittedly, the both of them kind of lost track of time. It was just...so incredibly peaceful there. And the both of them were incredibly relaxed. Crowley would be lying if he hadn't have dosed off for a while. The warmth of the other was too nice to his current body. And when he next awoke, he found himself still wrapped around the angel...who had since fallen asleep upon the grass.

**_"...Ah shit..." _**He looked to the angel's face. It looked like...the other was somehow so much younger. A resting angel with a look of pure contentedness, as though he had just been created. Crowley sighed gently, nuzzling the angel's cheek gently. **_"...I don't want to admit it Angel...but I think I'm starting to like you... ...I've gone soft..."_**

Though he didn't want to, Crowley slithered off of the angel carefully, before he shifted back into himself, golden yellow eyes looking down upon the angel. He felt the dagger buried deep into the folds of his trench coat knock against him as he reformed. He could almost hear the entirety of Hell screaming at him to do it. To just finish the angel off...but he knew he couldn't. It was a stupid thing to think he had any amount of strength to do what every other demon did so eagerly on a daily basis.

Sighing gently, he reached down and scooped the angel up carefully, carrying him out of the garden and back into the house. It didn't take him too long to find the angel's room. Laying him down carefully, he snapped his fingers, performing a small miracle to change the angel from his day clothes into his pyjamas and to tuck him up. He didn't want the angel catching a cold after all.

...Now he understood why this angel, above all the others, had been chosen... Because, for lack of a better term...he was the purest definition of an angel there could be.

**_"...Tch... Cheeky bastards..." _**he thought to himself, slipping on his glasses once more as he left the room, leaving the angel to sleep in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone! Today was a really loud day and I just was not in the zone as I typically am ;w; I hope you all don't mind the little slow day and I'm sure I'll get back into the flow soon ^w^
> 
> Admittedly, I do have a question to ask. I kind of want to make a more...less plot oriented anthology type of deal to take care of all of the more explicit material bouncing around in my head (I swear, as my brain is always on, it's always coming up with those types of ideas =w=) And I wanted to know how many of you would perhaps enjoy a little anthology I updated whenever I feel like or during my slower days. I'd love to hear your opinions :3
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and look forward to the others coming in the future ^w^
> 
> (P.S. So, you know that recent oneshot I uploaded with Crowley being terrified of spiders? ...I wish I had an Aziraphale cuddling me as a large bloody house spider is playing fucking peekaboo from behind a bloody bookshelf with me and my paranoia! ;w; How sodding ironic! ;w;)
> 
> (P.P.S. Sorry for the spider freakout earlier... I regained my own composure as it were, heh... Admittedly, I-I didn't mean to freak out that much and now...I honestly feel quite silly for having posted the chapter so quickly without finishing it. I swear, I'll try not to let it happen again and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter despite that little...spider paranoia fit.)


	13. Checking in on the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! ^w^ I just wanted to say thank you for the support on the last chapter. I apologise for the quiet day, I just needed some time to relax. But now, I have much renewed inspiration to continue this story after reading the comments left to me and I am much more excited today! ^_^
> 
> Quick little update to the anthologies thing. I may perhaps make two versions that I update whenever I feel like I have something for it: one for more of the fluffy stuff that doesn't seem like it will go into too much of a large overarching story and the other for my more...dirty writing to keep it polite. ^^"
> 
> Either way, I do hope you enjoy ^w^

After that encounter of the snake in the garden, nothing too much of note had happened over the next few weeks.

It was coming up on their first month and Crowley was still having his internal battle with himself on what he should or shouldn't do. And Aziraphale, while much more relaxed, still seemed to be nervous, mainly because of the heavy weight on the back of his mind about what Gabriel wanted him to do. However, the two of them were...noticeably more relaxed around one another. The demon had cut down his teasing a fair bit the angel noticed and the demon, likewise, had noticed that the angel didn't seem to flinch every time they were close. He still was a little jumpy from time to time, but Crowley did at least make an effort to try and not scare the angel as much with how quiet he was.

They seemed to have come to a much better mutual agreement that while neither of them had particularly stated, still remained there. And they were at a much better place right now. Unknown to the angel of what the snake was, he found himself wondering in sometimes to the garden, typically when he felt the place was almost beckoning him. And though Crowley was more than ticked off at his garden trying to push them together, he couldn't help himself as he typically found himself in the angel warm presence, cuddling him with his body.

When Crowley got up that morning and glanced at his clock within his study, he was kind of shocked to realise it had already been a month. He sighed in frustration, resting his head against the wall.

** _"Bloody hell...a whole month? A month and that angel is tempting me more than I'm tempting him..."_ **

He let out a frustrated sigh, gently knocking his head against the wall several times, as though trying to get sense into his brain.

"Oh come now Crowley, that's no way to behave."

Crowley cursed as he leapt a foot into the air and spun around...only to hiss angrily as he saw Satan just oh so casually reclining in his favourite chair that was now turned to him.

"What are you doing here you bloody bastard?" he snarled, Satan remaining calm as he looked upon the other.

"Checking in on how you two are handling one another," he responded smoothly, his voice smooth, giving nothing away. But Crowley could see right through it. "A month without killing one another in each other's presence? That's a new record." He had been caught by surprise however when Crowley let out a low chuckle, that honestly sounded filled to the brim with bitterness and anger. "What's so funny?"

And for the first time in centuries, Satan was genuinely taken aback at what the demon said next.

"Nah. You knew we wouldn't kill each other. You and that bitch new what you were doing..." Crowley fixed him with a cold hard glare through his glasses. "When you rigged it." Satan visibly stiffened and clenched one of his hands into a fist, stunned as the demon across from him let out a low chuckle of dark amusement, his mouth in a malicious smirk. He had to admit, it did feel good to have his boss backed up into a corner like this. "Yeah, that's right. I knew."

A long and tense silence followed as Crowley glared at the other from across the room through his glasses. Satan rubbed his chin, biting his lower lip. He was contemplating what he was to do as he looked over at the demon.

"...How long have you known?" he asked, a little bit of...almost worry in his voice.

The demon scoffed and almost grinned at how Satan was almost squirming out of the discomfort of having been found out.

"Since day one," he stated bluntly and coolly. He swore, whenever he figured things out that were supposed to be beyond his knowledge, it made him feel so very excited deep down. It wanted to make him ruin those plans at all costs. "Honestly, it was incredibly obvious, considering you picked such a soft angel among the rest who just so happened to come among the human's much like myself, it was all too clear when you combined our homes together. How could fate be that perfect to just so happen to pick the both of us at the same time? Simple. It couldn't." Satan stayed silent as he listened to Crowley explain how he knew and massaged his temple. He thought that had been a bit too much. But then...Crowley went a little too far with his gloating. Satan had almost been convinced, before the demon spoke a final time. "Angel and I have nothing in common. You chose poorly."

Satan perked up immediately as he heard what the demon said.

"Angel?"

It was now Crowley's turn to freeze up, letting a choke sound escape his throat as he looked away.

"I-I meant _the _angel! _The_ angel and I have nothing in common!" he snapped, trying very hard to stop a blush of embarrassment rising up onto his cheeks.

**_"...Shit. Damn me and my name for that angel..." _**he thought to himself, before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a simple yet blunt chuckle leaving Satan.

Though it did in fact sound quite mocking, Crowley got the sense that Satan had not intended it to be as such. Still, it was...kind of bizarre to hear mocking in so long. it kind of grounded Crowley back to the reality he found himself stuck in. He was in fact a demon. A demon who was not going to give into their little plan. No matter how...the angel made him think otherwise.

"You know Crowley, initially, I had my doubts that this was going to work." Crowley blinked as he looked back at Satan, noting the more...comfortable demeanour. And that just made his anger flare up. He now wanted to prove the bastard wrong more than ever. Until he heard what he had to say. "...I know you're tired of the war Crowley. The same way I am."

Crowley made a small sound as he heard this, genuinely...unsure of what to think at this. Admittedly, the war had been technically started when Satan had fallen. Yet now he genuinely seemed to be tired of it. ...They both wanted it finished and over with. A heated sigh left his lips, even more conflicted than ever before.

"...Let me know one thing," he hissed, glaring at the other through his glasses silently. "...Did you know who God chose before picking me?"

Satan made a small sound of surprise. It seemed that Crowley knew why he had been picked already. Because he was so different and so tired of the everlasting war. He paused, before he just shook his head and Crowley could tell...it was the truth. They had been anonymous to one another in their choices. At the very least, they were fair in that aspect of their little plan.

Soon enough, Satan rose from the chair, sighing a bit.

"I must take my leave now. Good luck Crowley." Crowley had been about to scoff at that, before Satan said something that chilled him to his very core. "...Don't use that dagger."

Before Crowley could even say a word, Satan disappeared in a burst of hellfire, leaving him alone in his study once again.

...Satan knew? Oh of course, Satan would know. He probably felt the thing on him ever since he left their battlefields. Although, that just brought up another question to his mind. ...Why? Why was Satan letting him keep such a powerful weapon upon his person? Did he trust him?

...No. That couldn't be it. Demons never trusted one another. And suddenly...he felt the reason why. Summoning him to the forest. Crowley paused, before he shifted into his snake form and exited the dusty window, falling out of it onto the ground. Admittedly, it did hurt to fall, even in his current state, but he couldn't risk the angel seeing him leave. Soon enough, the demon was making his way through the grass swiftly, heading towards where the summon came from.

* * *

Aziraphale himself was quite surprised that it had already been a month himself. It hadn't really felt all that long. Admittedly, the first week had been quite the slog, feeling like it lasted for an eternity, but...once he and Crowley had gotten to be around one another for a little bit, he had noticed time seemed to speed up for him.

...And that honestly terrified the angel as he sat there on his sofa, staring at the demon's across from him, wrapping his arms around himself gently as he remembered what Gabriel had commanded him to do.

He desperately wanted time to go slower again. He wanted to loathe Crowley. He just wanted to find the strength to get it over with. ...But he couldn't. Everything every angel had ever said about him was true. He was weak, soft and too open-minded to do this task. ...And the thought of receiving Gabriel's wrath? ...It terrified him.

So little had be been suspecting a warm hand on his shoulder. Aziraphale did tense up a bit, scared for a fleeting moment...before he made a small sound as he felt an overwhelming sense of warm and reassurance wash across him. Instantly, his body relaxed with a sigh escaping him. He...honestly hadn't experienced this feeling of complete relaxation wash over him in such a long time. This...content. He knew who it was and blushed a little bit, turning to see God standing there, her hand upon his shoulder, offering him a soft smile.

"Hello Aziraphale," she spoke warmly and it made him so happy to see her, though he was admittedly startled.

"O-Oh! A-Almighty, I-I didn't expect you t-to turn up!" he admitted, about to apologise, but he was cut off by God laughing gently, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright Aziraphale," she giggled gently, before she moved around the sofa and sat herself beside him, looking down at him with a smile on her face. "All I wanted to do was check and see how you were getting along with the demon Crowley. Have a little chat if you will."

A...A chat? With...With God herself? He...could barely remember the last time he had done so. So without hesitation, he smiled back up at her, nodding.

"I would be more than happy to chat with you God," he admitted gently, making her smile a bit more.

"That's good to hear," she responded, before a fresh pot of tea appeared on the table along with two cups, a bowl of sugar and a small jug of milk. They certainly weren't from Aziraphale's set... Did the Almighty enjoy tea? He thought he had only been the one to indulge in the same pleasures as humans did. "I know how much you enjoy tea Aziraphale. And I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it on the rare occasion myself," she admitted, pouring them each a cup and offering him his.

He paused, before he gently accepted the tea, smiling up at her.

"Heh. Thank you," he responded, gently taking a sip.

"So. Tell me. How are you finding this Crowley, hm?" she asked, wanting to know honestly.

Aziraphale even thought that...he detected a hint of nervous in her voice. He tried to ignore it as he let the tea soothe him for a moment, thinking through his words.

"...Admittedly, when I first met him I...I didn't really trust him," he admitted, feeling bad for having passed judgement so quickly as he glanced off to the side. "He honestly unnerved, irked, even ignored the boundaries I told him about." He frowned further, still feeling awful. "I...admittedly retaliated in a violent way. I just wanted him to get away from me." God remained silent as she listened, though silently...she felt sadness for her poor angel, knowing why he had done such a thing, yet not intending to bring it up. She didn't want to cause Aziraphale anymore hurt. "And yet..." He sighed gently, rubbing a finger gently against the rim of the cup. "...As soon as I asserted myself to the demon. Telling him that I sensed what his intentions were and that I wasn't as foolish as he assumed...he backed off. And...he actually believed that I wasn't foolish either." A dry chuckle left his lips as he spoke this. "He tends to surprise me all of the time with how caring and considerate he can be towards my feelings. I...have kind of grown fond of it." He perked up a bit as he smiled a bit. "Though I don't think he'll ever admit it to anyone...I find Crowley to be quite a kind and pleasant person to be around. Heh, well, after you get past his snarkiness, sneaking tendencies and his typical demeanour of course."

God couldn't put into words how relieved she was that the angel had come to quite enjoy his companion. Admittedly, she had been quite nervous, in case Crowley had been too abrupt and caused the angel to grow more distant rather than to become closer. But she could see that the two really did get along quite well. She let out an audible sigh of relief, getting Aziraphale's attention.

"I am...honestly very happy to hear that. The fact that you two are getting along," she admitted gently, seeming so genuinely relieved...until a soft sad smile came onto her face after she took a sip of her tea. "...It's...been a long time since we've spoken like this, hasn't it?"

Aziraphale blinked at the genuine sadness on her voice, feeling saddened himself, making a small sound as he nodded a little.

"Yes... It has been..." he admitted, before he tried to cheer her up again. "But, at least we're chatting now. And...that's all that matters, right?"

She paused, before she smiled gently, appreciating the angel's attempt to make her feel better.

"Heh, of course," she responded as they both sipped at their tea.

It was admittedly wonderful to talk to her again in such a way. It was like a mother and son catching up after so many years apart. It felt...familiar and genuine to hear one another speak. Though admittedly...Aziraphale did have something heavy on his mind that he did want to ask her. That he couldn't wait any longer to ask her.

"...God?" he asked gently, looking down into his tea, making her turn to look at him. "...If we do manage...to do this... ...Will the war be truly over?"

He sensed that God was...hesitant to answer this question...before she sighed heftily.

"...Admittedly...I don't think the war will ever truly end," she admitted honestly and even...a little sadly. "Though we will stop the fighting, angels and demons will always want their war to continue. They have...admittedly, become obsessed. To see which side will triumph in the end. Good versus evil. ...I never intended the angels to become so consumed in their war." He looked up at her, seeing her solemn expression, as though she blamed herself. "Admittedly, I thought it wouldn't last this long. I thought they would grow tired of their constant urge to one up the other and finally agree to some kind of accord. ...Even Lucifer expected it himself. That the demons would fight until they grew tired. ...But here we are. Over a millennia of war later. That's why I and Lucifer came to an agreement a few centuries in. We needed a reason to put a stop to the war, at least, in a literal sense. To try and make angels and demons understand that they didn't have to fight one another. That...they could live in peace." A small pause followed as she allowed herself a gentle sigh, the sadness within it hurting Aziraphale deeply. "...Until now, I had begun to believe it impossible. That we were wasting our time. But..." He blinked as she turned to him, giving him a soft and genuine smile of hope and faith. "...I'm overjoyed to hear that at least one angel and one demon have learned to be kind to one another. At the very least."

A deep blush of joy and sheepishness came upon the angel's face, feeling so genuinely honoured that he had made the Almighty happy. He smiled up at her, unable to help it.

"...I'm so happy to hear it God," he admitted gently, God smiling down at him.

They continued to chat for a little while, until the tea was finished, where God sighed and got up, miracling away the empty cups and pot.

"Well, sadly, I need to leave now," she spoke, genuinely disheartening the angel. But she turned back and smiled down at him. "It was a wonderful chat though. Perhaps I'll come back soon and we can do this again."

He perked up, smiling brightly as he got up, nodding.

"I would very much enjoy that ma'am," he admitted honestly, almost glowing with happiness as he looked up at her.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the thought myself," she chuckled, before she sighed and her face fell into her ever stoic expression she typically wore. "Well, I must take my leave. Keep up the good work with Crowley."

He smiled and bowed ever so slightly.

"Indeed I will," he responded...before she spoke something that sent a shiver down his spine.

"...And...if I can convince you...please..." he looked up as he heard the plea, confused...until she finished. "...Do not listen to the one who gave you that holy weapon."

Aziraphale couldn't help himself as he seized up, his heart stopping. Before he could utter a word, she turned away and with a flash of divine light...was gone from sight.

He could hardly believe it. She...She knew? What was he thinking, of course she knew, she was the Almighty after all. But that really did beg the question of...if she knew, why hadn't she taken it from him? To remove that ever lingering worry in the back of his mind. However...he soon got his answer as a sudden chill came across the room. It was quite the opposite to God's love and warmth. It was...cold and full of nothing but contempt. And he felt that ever familiar piercing gaze.

"Aziraphale."

He froze up, nerves creeping up as he felt fear. He gulped hard, trying to calm himself as he carefully turned around to indeed see the silent archangel standing there.

"G...Gabriel..."

* * *

**(So, I'm gonna leave my twitter handle here at the end of the chapter for you all :3 Just so I can keep you guys updated properly if you so choose you want to know when I'm uploading and such, or if I'm going to have to take a break ^^" I thought it would be much better to do so as I know so many of you are excited to see more and I don't want to keep you waiting in suspense for too long a time. Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to update again soon ^w^**

  
** [My twitter to keep you guys posted if you so choose to follow ^w^](https://twitter.com/doodlesquish13))**


	14. The Dilemmas of an Angel and Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to come out! Honestly, I kept getting distracted the other day and it didn't really help that another spider sighting was made: directly by my bedside ;w; 
> 
> Honestly though, today, I was just like a drawing machine for the most part, so that's why there was no update yesterday ^^" I honestly feel so bad for keeping you waiting for so long ;w; I really do appreciate your patience.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter ;w; ^w^

The grass barely rustled as Crowley made his way swiftly through the grass at a quick pace. When he felt he had sufficiently distanced himself from the house and was a fair way into the woods, he knew he was safe to shift back. He sighed as he lent back against a tree, readjusting to his regular body. His chest did hurt from the fall he had experienced earlier, but aside from that, he just needed to adjust to the feeling of having limbs again.

After about a minute, he sighed and straightened up, taking his glasses out and slipping them back on. He knew he couldn't let the angel see he was the snake he adored to cuddle in his garden. Otherwise the other would surely not let him get so near.

Realising what he was thinking, he groaned and massaged his head as he started making his way through the forest.

**_"Dammit... Why am I so concerned with wanting the angel to be so damn comfortable? ...Maybe it's because cuddling him in such a way makes me warm? Or..." _**He frowned, sighing as he let his hand fall away from his head. **_"...Or maybe the feeling of Angel feeling so comfortable around me...makes me not want to scare him?" _**He shook his head, letting out a frustrated groan. **_"...I should be harsh. I should be scaring him. I should be trying to get him as far away from me as possible! Just so..." _**He frowned deeply, pausing. **_"...Just so I can't hurt him." _**He snarled at himself, getting angry at himself. **_"Ugh... I'm so fucked."_**

And it was only going to get worse he realised as he honed in where the summon was coming from. He had already guessed who it was as he continued on his way. Sure enough, as he came into a clearing within the woods...there they stood. Beelzebub. He sighed as he put on his typical act, smirking calmly as he walked over.

"Ahhh, Beelze. Hadn't been expecting you," he cooed calmly, stopping before them. "How's Hell?"

"Same as usual," replied Beelzebub, not suspecting a thing it would seem. Though their nose soon scrunched up as a scent hit them that they did not like. "Ugh... You smell awful."

"Hm?" He paused, before he sniffed his trench coat...and he realised what they meant. The angel's scent was all over him. Much more so than he had intended. He decided to play it cool, scoffing, looking back at them through his glasses. "Well, I must have become nose blind after the first week or so. Trust me, hanging around an angel can end up with the scent rubbing off on you."

"Ugh... Poor bastard," jeered Beelzebub, scoffing at him; it seemed as though they were buying his shit. "So, how is the plan coming along, hm?"

** _"Shit... Right, the plan..."_ **

He remained calm and instead decided to take a more harrowed stance instead of the snark. He'd tell the truth...but twisting it to sound like he wasn't getting in too deep with the angel.

"That angel is more...guarded than we thought," he hissed. "Smarter too. When I started my usual temptation techniques, the bastard smacked me." It felt...bad to call the angel a bastard. But he had to. In order not to give himself a way. "Shoved me away and told me he knew what I was trying to do. Seems he doesn't enjoy contact too much. Any time I get near him or sneak up, he has a bloody fit." He made himself smirk. "But I also know some of the fool's vices. And though he's smarter than he looks, he gives way too many things away. I'm sure I can find a way into his heart soon enough."

It felt...wrong to be malicious when speaking about the angel now. So terribly utterly wrong. But he shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind, keeping up his typical snarky appearance for the other, hoping that they were fooled by it. ...And it seemed it had worked as Beelzebub let out a cruel chuckle.

"Nice work," they cooed. "Honestly, I am surprised, considering what I learnt about that Aziraphale in question during my digging -" That brought a question to mind. ...How did Beelzebub know so much about the angel in question? "- I thought you would have already ended the angel. How interesting to find out that the pathetic little being has more intuition than I thought." Crowley felt...like striking them for how they were being so...cruel to the angel in question, but held himself back. He actually felt a little embarrassed internally at his own reactions. "But either way, you'd best not fail. After all, that angel needs to be finished off before we go back to war."

...Right. The war. He hadn't even really been thinking about the thought of going back to fighting. The thought made his stomach clench. He exhaled heatedly through his nose.

"Right. Of course," he responded bluntly, before he sighed. He didn't want this to be a regular thing, so he came up with an excuse. "The angel's going to get suspicious if I suddenly disappear like this all the time. He may not be the most observant of his own actions, but he can be incredibly perceptive when he needs to be. It's probably best if we don't meet for a while after this."

That seemed to work as Beelzebub narrowed their eyes, sighing in annoyance.

"Seems as though that will have to be the arrangement. Alright. I'll leave you to do your thing...but I'll still come back to see if you've made any progress if I feel compelled to," they responded; that was the best he could hope for. "Either way, there is one more thing I thought I'd bring up with you." Crowley felt at the tipping point. He just wanted to scream in Beelzebub's face to fuck off already and to leave him be. But what the other brought to his attention...had his whole mind reeling. "According to my sources...the angel himself has a holy weapon on his person. Typically, that wouldn't be a problem but... Let's just say, it's heaven's equivalent to the dagger you hold."

Crowley was shocked, his face visibly faltering. How could it not? The knowledge of there being another dagger...as powerful as the one he had been given...it was quite a shock to the system. But what was more shocking was the fact that... Well, Aziraphale even had it. Beelzebub had even said that the other had never killed a single soul and yet... He had something as holy as that?

...No. His system refused to believe it. There was no possible way that the angel would ever have it! And yet...how could he be completely sure he didn't? Was...the angel trying to play him for the fool? Everything about the other seemed so genuine though... He had no clue what to think even more.

The demon recomposed himself, clearing his throat, trying to play it off as coolly as he nodded a bit.

"...Duly noted," he responded, however...something else came to mind. "...There is one more thing before you go." Beelzebub looked at him, raising a brow. "...What are these so called sources?"

Beelzebub hadn't even directly referred to their sources by name. How did they know the source was to be trusted? But they simply smirked darkly.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is...they're reliable," they cooed. "See you at some point in the future Crowley."

And before he could ask anymore questions, Beelzebub had disappeared in a cloud of flies.

He stood there in silence for a while, comprehending what the hell just happened. And needless to say...a war of conflict broke out in his mind. So much to take into consideration had come out from that one conversation. He started pacing frantically, burying his hands into his hair, trying to figure out what the hell to do.

** _"Shit, shit, SHIT!" _**He snarled as he kicked up some dirt as he kicked the ground hard. **_"Now what the fuck am I meant to think?! To know that all of this information is here I just -!" _**Crowley dropped to his knees and curled up, trying to get a hold of himself. **_"No! No..." _**

He sighed as his hands carefully let go of his hair, sighing heatedly as he knelt there. ...He was getting way too emotionally invested... He sighed as he removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he composed himself.

"...Why can't it ever be easy...?" he muttered to himself. He needed to vent to something and admittedly, the plants in this area were probably less likely to give stuff away. Unlike his bloody garden. He sighed as he sat back, bringing a knee up as he lent back on his hands, after pocketing his glasses, staring up at the sky. "...Why does it have to be this way? This...sodding war. ...I just wish for it to be all over." He exhaled gently through his nose, frowning deeply. "...What if what Beelzebub was right though...? That...Aziraphale is just playing me for a fool?" His jaw clenched at the thought. Something told him...the angel had no such intentions. "...No... It doesn't make sense... The angel can't hide his feelings...and the genuine fear he has whenever anyone draws near him..." He groaned as he fell back against the grass, trying to calm down.  
"...That just complicates things because...even though I do want to stop it all without violence, it includes..." A light blush crept onto his face, groaning in annoyance. "They had to fucking make it consummation, didn't they? A kiss would be simple enough to do. ...I guess they really wanted to be sure that the angel and demon in question, or us sorry sods in other words...truly had learnt to love..." He scoffed, sighing. "Demons aren't capable of love or...aren't supposed to be... ...Why the fuck would they even attempt this...? ...Unless they knew us demons could love..." He sighed heftily, massaging his head. "...Ugh... I feel sick with all of this shit..."

He sighed heftily as he stared up into the sky, admittedly feeling better after having gotten it off of his chest in some small capacity, soon letting his eyes fall shut.

"...I'm fucked..." he grumbled, just letting himself relax in the grass, listening to the breeze as it blew gently over him.

* * *

The angel swallowed hard as he looked at the archangel. Why now? Why did he have to appear now and ruin the absolutely wonderful feelings he had felt after spending the time with the Almighty?! He wanted to shout at him, to make him leave! ...But the cold look of contempt from Gabriel was enough to make the words in Aziraphale get stuck in his throat.

Without missing a beat, Gabriel walked over to the angel, Aziraphale having to fight every nerve in his body not to move away. He had to at _least_ prove to himself he could stand his ground against this...for lack of a better word, bastard. He knew the archangel loved to know when he caused the other fear. He swallowed hard, trying his best to keep himself there.

"My my. Not scurrying away like a little mouse as you usually do," scoffed Gabriel, somehow making it sound like an insult either way. "I'd dare say I'd be impressed...if I couldn't see the nerves in your eyes." Aziraphale made a small sound, frowning deeply. Gabriel's nose soon scrunched up, groaning in disgust. "How on earth can you stand that smell of the demon? It's disgusting. It's like you let him rub himself all over you." Gabriel gained a cold sadistic smirk after he spoke this though. "Then again, we both know that's not true."

Aziraphale had had just about enough of this. True, while he was bordering on the edge of tears, he clenched his jaw and managed the fiercest scowl he could under the circumstances.

"W-Why are you here G-Gabriel?!" he snapped, Gabriel seeming taken aback by the assertiveness...for about two seconds before he just started laughing.

The archangel's cruel laughs of mocking made him feel like he was so very insignificant and made his scowl falter.

"Oh how very cute!" cackled Gabriel, before he suddenly jabbed Aziraphale in the stomach with a finger, making him wince and quickly move away, hating how that hurt and generally felt. "You're suddenly trying to be a tougher angel. After all these years, you're actually growing a spine? Well..." He regained the distance, not caring if Aziraphale was now scared. After all...it was his intent to make sure the angel stayed afraid. "You'll always be a soft angel Aziraphale. No matter how hard you act."

The angel felt ready to break. He was scared but...he didn't want to make Gabriel satisfied with himself. He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth, before he looked up at the other.

"What...do you want...?" he asked as firmly as he could muster, trying not to lose this firmness as Gabriel regained his cold hard glare.

"Well. I had to see how far you have progressed with eradicating the demon in question." He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Clearly, as expected, you're nowhere near, considering you don't eve have the dagger upon you. Honestly, it's like you don't even want to win the war."

Aziraphale had to look away, lowering his gaze, swallowing gently as he clasped his hands tightly before him.

"...Because I don't..."

He didn't even realise he had spoken it out loud. It was like his body had just...reacted without his permission, causing his thought to turn into words. And only when Gabriel spoke out again...did he realise what he had even done.

"...What was that?" came the snarl of disapproval from the archangel, making Aziraphale realise he had spoken out loud, his head snapping up to meet the furious Gabriel's gaze. "You don't want to _win_? What are you? A _traitor?!"_

"N-No!" he quickly blurted out, knowing Gabriel was this close to smiting him down as he lost his resolve. "I-It's just..."

Gabriel then understood what the other angel was getting at as he was blushing and looking away, so very nervous. He paused...before he let out a low and cruel chuckle that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh my. How very scandalous of you," he cooed with a sneer to his voice. "You actually want to go through with this whole silly truce thing." Aziraphale felt his entire being freeze at the way he said that. It just...unnerved him to his very soul. "You do realise that would involved...well, exposing your...rotund body to the demon, right?" The angel seized up a bit, swallowing nervously, his hands subconsciously moving closer to his body, almost trying to will his gut out of existence as he tried to make himself a little slimmer as he pushed his stomach in a tad. "Besides, even with that out of the way, you forget that demons cannot love. It's just a fundamental fact. So even if you were in the anyways bit attractive...it would be a lost cause."

He felt like the ground had just fallen underneath him, a lump formed in his throat to the point that he could not speak. He couldn't even breathe. Not that he had to. But everything in the mind of the angel was just sent reeling. Although...right now, Aziraphale just felt...angry. Angry at how narrow minded Gabriel could be. He knew he was...wrong about Crowley. He wasn't...like other demons. He actually managed to rid himself of the lump that had formed in his throat from these thoughts and looked up at Gabriel, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Y...You're wrong," he stated as firmly as he could, gaining a look of scorn from Gabriel once more, but Aziraphale managed to ignore it. He didn't fully understand why but...Gabriel disregarding Crowley like that just...hit a nerve. "T-That is to say...you're wrong about Crowley." Gabriel sneered, almost seeming disgusted Aziraphale would actually say his name. But he didn't care. He just wanted to defend Crowley from this, well...insufferable bastard. "Crowley is a kind soul, e-even if he doesn't show it all of the time. But...unlike the 'angels' I've lived around with for many centuries, he actually takes note of what makes me comfortable and what doesn't! I-It was...admittedly a bumpy start, of course, but... Crowley is the first person in so many years to actually give me space. To apologise to me. To help me when I'm hurt in some way!" He grew more and more confident with every word he spoke, not caring anymore for Gabriel's look of disdain. "He may be a demon, yet he actually puts in effort when he sees I'm upset! He even has his own garden where every plant is dearly cared for! That sounds like a pretty loving demon to me a-and...if it brings an end to this war in a peaceful way..." He took a deep breath, steadying himself in some way. "...I would be more than happy to consummate the marriage with him once we got more comfortable with one another."

That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin as Gabriel seemed to almost...gag? He took a step back, repulsed by what the angel had just said.

"You...would seriously sleep with a demon?!" he snarled in disgust and though that did make Aziraphale a little more hesitant, he swallowed it down and turned away, done with him.

"...Yes. I would. If the time was right and after some more getting to know one another," he responded firmly, genuinely meaning what he said.

Honestly it...gave him some satisfaction. To know he had made Gabriel so repulsed in a way that had him almost throwing up. He couldn't help but let a little smirk crawl onto his lips as he heard the other regather his composure. However...he also had a feeling of nervousness just bubbling away in the pit of his stomach. He had...practically just promised that...he would try to consummate with Crowley and...many things started to eat away at his mind.  
Would Crowley even like his body? Could the demon even fall in love for him? Could he go as far as to say he loved Crowley as time went on? But...the main thing that weighed on his mind? ...Could he let his fears of being touched go away enough for the other to touch him? Not even intimately touching, just...touching. The thought made Aziraphale more nervous than anything...but he stayed silent about it. He couldn't let Gabriel find out he was nervous. He would latch on and feed into it, making him more and more nervous before he just...broke down completely.

Eventually, he heard Gabriel regain his composure and cast a small glare over his shoulder for a moment as Gabriel took a deep breath to ease the genuine appalling disgust make him want to vomit. He returned his gaze forward, sighing heftily. He had Gabriel's attention...so he made quite the move.

"If you could just take that weapon away with you, that would be wonderful," he said curtly. "For I have no intention of killing Crowley. At all."

Gabriel was taken aback further. The angel...had really grown a spine it would seem. Telling him directly...no. He wanted to smite down the angel right there and then...but a cruel twisted smirk played onto his lips.

"...Fine. I knew you wouldn't," he scoffed and that just got Aziraphale...concerned.

...Why had that been so easy? But he could hardly focus on that as he felt the ring on his right pinky finger disappeared and...it felt like an immense weight was suddenly lifted.

** _"Oh thank goodness! Now, me and Crowley can go about it in the proper manne -"_ **

"Good luck defending yourself against hell's weapon that's the equivalent to this one by the way." Aziraphale suddenly felt like he had been plunged into the middle of a frozen ocean. Unable to breathe, a feeling of pure ice running through his spine, his blood, his very soul. "Oh, heh. I thought you knew Aziraphale." That condescending tone just felt like a sharp piece of ice stabbing into his heart. "Since you have such confidence in the demon, surely you're not wanting the knife back now...are you?"

That tone again. It was like a thousand needles were prickling him every time he heard it. But when he said it like that...had he been lying? Did he just...want him to kill Crowley. His jaw clenched, scowling deeply as he looked over his shoulder at the smirking demon of an archangel, seeing the dagger outstretched to him to take.

"...Go now Gabriel. I am done with talking to you."

The archangel was stunned by the absolute faith he put in the demon...before he let himself have a soft mocking chuckle.

"You know Aziraphale...you truly are just a soft sappy idiot."

And with that, in a burst of purple light...Gabriel was finally gone.

The angel stayed upright for about five more seconds...before his knees just gave way and he hyper ventilated for air, sucking in breaths heavily. He hadn't even realised he had been holding his breath! He spent the next few minutes just calming down from that ordeal.

He...He had done it. He had actually stood up to Gabriel for once. But...at what cost? The archangel was surely beyond enraged at him for saying no, but...he didn't seem all that angry. He almost seemed..._gleeful_, which made him feel even more worried. And that...comment about the weapon didn't sit well with him.

But then again, the more he thought it through, the more he started to calm down somewhat. It had to be false. How could Gabriel even know if there was a weapon of that calibre on the other side? Unless he had been going behind the back's of every other angel...there was no possible why he could know. And if Crowley had that kind of weapon...why had he not done anything yet? He sighed shakily, placing a hand over his heart.

The angel was now sticking with his gut on this. No turning back. If they wanted to finish this war once and for all...they were going to do it the peaceful way.

* * *

Though unbeknownst to both angel and demon...a little pact had been made. Between, ironically enough, an angel and a demon, though of much higher calibre.

Gabriel sighed as he reappeared in the meeting spot, looking around.

"Took you long enough."

He allowed himself a calm smirk, chuckling gently as he turned to face the other, whom was leaning against a tree.

"Beelzebub," he greeted calmly, meeting their gaze with his lightly glowing on.

"Gabriel," they responded bluntly, standing upright and coming over, yet stopping a fair few feet before the other as they spotted what he had in his hand. "...Why in hell's darkest pit do you have _that?" _they buzzed, not understanding why, until they saw how pissed off Gabriel looked and allowed themselves a chuckle. "The angel really refused you?"

Gabriel snarled, before he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, I never expected the angel to grow a spine." But he chuckled bluntly, a smirk coming onto his face again. "Still... It can be a chance to be rid of the idiot if your end is successful."

Beelzebub held their tongue. Gabriel was very cruel and manipulative. Hell he could make a pretty decent demon honestly. ...But dear _lord_, he was dumb! Thanks to him letting them dig in the records, they found out Aziraphale was a huge reason as to why they were at a stalemate for so long. Because he was such a strong healer, he healed those who were inches from dying right back to life. And...Gabriel was seriously going to let that kind of power go to waste?

**_"And angels call our side petty," _**they mused to themselves, yet shoved it away.

"Well, at least Crowley is getting shit done," they scoffed. "It's clear that the angel has fallen right into the trap. He's trusting him. In a little bit more time, the angel should be disposed off and we'll have nothing to worry about as we can continue fighting."

Gabriel scoffed and nodded firmly.

"Indeed," he hissed gently. "Then may the best side win, that being of course Heaven."

"Tch, you'll lose eventually," they scoffed, knowing that to be especially true given what Gabriel was basically getting rid of just for his own pettiness.

And much as they had met as swiftly, they left as swiftly as they had appeared, believing that, without a shadow of a doubt...Crowley would claim the angel's life.


	15. The Confessions of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so, yeah, I got really inspired to do this chapter and get it out to you all pretty fast! I hope you all enjoy it ^w^
> 
> Admittedly, I'm kind of tempted to even perhaps do some drawings of my favourite things from this so far ^^" Lemme know what you'd think about that as I'm really getting into it again, even after the spider barrage =w=
> 
> Either way, do enjoy! ^w^

** _"...What the fuck am I meant to do...?"_ **

Crowley bemoaned to himself, groaning which sounded like a low hiss in this form. He was draped all over his apple tree's branches again, stewing in his own thoughts. He had no clue what to think right now as he was just waiting for the angel to come out. It had become a regular thing now. Every week or so, typically on a Sunday, Crowley would find solace in his garden. And every week, about an hour in or so, the angel would come to visit. It was quite a nice system they had. He had barely gotten there five minutes however, before the door swung up, making Crowley perk up.

**_"Eh? This early?" _**he thought to himself, exhaling gently in a soft hiss of confusion, frowning slightly. **_"...Something must be bothering the angel a ton..."_**

It had barely been a couple of days since their little...'meetings' as it were. And both of them had noticed shifts.  
For Crowley, he noticed the angel seemed more relaxed and yet...also more tense in some ways. He often found him sitting on his couch, ringing his hands together, seemingly nervous for something to happen, even though it never did.  
For Aziraphale, he had noticed the demon walked with a more angry step to his walk, constantly muttering to himself and sometimes, he would even hear yells of frustration coming from the room Crowley often ducked into for solace.

Both were, even if they didn't verbally admit it...worried about the other.

Aziraphale came into the garden sighing as he went over. The garden had obvious sensed his distress and Crowley both liked it more and hated it more for that. It was like his own garden was trying to tempt him sometimes. Maybe he had taught it too well. Regardless, the angel seemed to be in some serious thought and hadn't even stopped to talk to the plants. In fact, he didn't seem to have even realised he had wandered into his garden again.

**_"Damn... What's on his mind...?" _**Crowley thought to himself, watching the other make his way slowly towards the apple tree. Usually, Aziraphale was more than happy to rush in. But now... A thought crawled into his mind that he had refused to even consider again whilst he had been relaxing in his garden. **_"Does...he really have that weapon...? Ugh... I don't know what to do...but I need to play my part either way..."_**

He sighed with a soft hiss and slithered his way down to hang from the tree, waiting until the angel finally noticed he was there, which took until the fresh moat around the tree. That was really disconcerting... The angel typically perked right up when he saw the serpent, even out of his peripheral vision. But he didn't even notice him until he had pretty much come face to him, which snapped him out of his stupor. He blinked and smiled sheepishly when he saw the serpent looking at him expectantly.

"Oh heh! Sorry Janthony! I didn't mean to concern you," he responded as brightly as he could muster.

Oh right. Crowley had forgotten about that. A conversation had come up a fair few weeks ago now as to what the serpent's name was in the garden as Aziraphale was dying to know. So quickly, on the spot, he had come up with a name: Janthony. Why? Well, he tended to tell humans when they asked what his name was that his name was Anthony. Not the most creative, he knew that, but he needed to give the angel _something _as he was almost begging to know what the serpent's name was. And now every time the angel came to him, he'd try not to roll his eyes as he was greeted by the silly name he had come up with.

**_"Why couldn't I come up with something more badass?" _**he thought to himself in annoyance, but he was cut off as he felt the gentle hand of the angel's stroking his head, making him hiss gently in content, his pupil's blowing wide. **_"Ugh... Dammit, why does the angel's touch have to be so damn soft?"_**

Crowley gently nuzzled into the other's touch and Aziraphale managed a gentle chuckle. He honestly adored Crowley's pet, still not knowing it was the demon himself. Though they couldn't speak directly to one another, Aziraphale felt like the creature understood what he said. Because the serpent knew what to do to convey their thoughts through feelings and actions. He...honestly felt like he could tell the snake anything. And honestly...that's what he needed right now.

He sighed gently, stopping from petting the snake, making him perk up, wondering why he had stopped. But it was clear by the expression on the angel's face...he needed to get some things off of his chest. He paused, before he nudged Aziraphale's face, gesturing over to the tree once he had his attention. The other paused...before he smiled gently and nodded, understanding completely.

"Thank you my dear..." he sighed, stepping over the water and going to the base of the tree, happily sitting down and resting back against it.

This was their favourite spot to just relax and talk. Well... Aziraphale to talk and Crowley to listen. It was the best way to learn about the angel while having him as comfortable as could be. Crowley slithered down and soon had Aziraphale wrapped up in his body gently, a part of his body draped across his shoulders as he rested his head against the angel's shoulder, ready to listen. The angel paused for a moment, before he sighed gently, relaxing in the serpent's embrace, reaching up a hand to idly stroke the serpent's body that hung around his older shoulder. The silkiness of the scales just felt so calming and made him relax further as the other held him.

"...Heh... It's funny..." sighed the angel as he rested his head back against the bark of tree. "...To know that Crowley must care so deeply for this place...and yet he always seems to be holed up in his room across from my library."

There it was again. The angel often mentioned to the serpent that he would probably enjoy his library and yet he never got to see it. It kind of annoyed him that he spoke so fondly of a place, yet never allowed him to go in. Then again, he knew it was a retreat for Aziraphale and wasn't about to barge in like the kitchen incident. Hell, if he barged in as himself, the angel would definitely be angry and upset.

**_"Ugh, but that's what I should want right? To keep him away? ...Ugh... I don't know..." _**he thought to himself in frustration, staying silent as he waited for the other to continue.

"...I don't know why, but...I get the very real sense he's trying to avoid me..."

**_"That is what I'm trying to do Angel..." _**he thought with a sigh, holding the other a little tighter. **_"...But you make it so damn hard..." _**Suddenly, he felt a small drop of moisture hit his head, making him blink and look up, seeing the angel was very much upset by this thought. **_"...Why are you crying?"_**

He didn't have to wait too long to get an answer as he watched the other wipe his eyes.

"Oh heh... Look at me... I'm getting so het up over the fact that a demon doesn't want to be around me," he scoffed at himself, sighing shakily. "...Am I really that hard to be tolerated by?" His eyes widened as he heard the other put himself down so hard. But he stayed silent as he watched the other. "Heh... You think I'd be used to it after so long..." He glanced upwards to the sky. "...I know none of the other angels say it directly...but I know they despise me. You would think that...a kingdom called Heaven would be more loving and kind..." A bitter laugh left the others lips at the thought. "...That place is anything but kind... The only shred of love and kindness I can ever feel is from the Almighty herself and even then, it's typically not there as she's always busy with other things..." He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment, trying to relax again. "...That place... It is desolate and cold... ...That's why I would always run off whenever a truce was held..." A small smile couldn't help but creep onto his lips as he sat upright. "I remember when the first truce was to be held. The only thing that ever ran through my mind at the thought of there being a year of truce...was to run away. Run away and never return back." He sighed dreamily, shutting his eyes. "I...remember, I almost didn't come back. Because I found somewhere I felt I truly belonged. ...And that was amongst the humans."  
  
A happy smile on contentment played on his lips and Crowley could feel that wonderful warmth coming from the angel again.  
"They were so young back then...but even then, I adored them. Their inventions, their ingenuity, their buildings, their wines. Oh and don't get me started on the food," he giggled happily, even fondly, as he remembered all of those times. "That year, I almost ran off. I had discovered that humans were so much more loving and accepting than the angels back at home. I quite honestly never wanted to leave."

Crowley could see how happy Aziraphale was when he was reminiscing of the time he almost ran away. And yet...there was a sadness to his voice that really screamed out to Crowley. He just had to ask as he nudged the angel's jaw, gently prodding him to continue. And Aziraphale could tell by the action and the feelings that were coming off of the serpent, exactly what the other was thinking.

** _"...Why didn't you run away?"_ **

Aziraphale paused for a long moment...before he sighed heftily, deep sorrow now coming from the angel as he looked ahead.

"...Because I got much too attached," he sighed, frowning deeply as he remembered the pain. "...Unlike the angels I had to constantly be around, I cared deeply for every single human I knew. I had found the most delightful settlement of humans and I grew very fond of them..." A couple of tears escaped him as his jaw clenched. "...Too fond it would seem..." He sighed shakily, rubbing his eyes, trying to keep it together. "I...I had lived amongst them for a few months at least. I knew everyone's names, I spoke to them all on a regular basis. I even learnt the joys of doing things manually and of how books were created so people could store their thoughts and ideas into them. ...A lasting remnant of that person before they eventually left the mortal coil..." Crowley frowned deeply, his stomach feeling tight. He had a feeling he knew where this was going to end up...but he didn't want to. "...I adore humans...yet not all of them necessarily adore each other."  
  
He let his eyes close, sighing shakily as he let his head hang in a solemn if respectful moment of grief. It was pouring off of the angel and it made Crowley want to make it stop. But...he knew he couldn't.  
  
"...Since I had been there for quite some time, I had heard tails of the brutish humans who came across the land. Desperate humans who stole, destroyed...and killed any in their wake... I always told myself they must have had their reasons but..." a hint of anger and bitterness plagued the angel's face, almost seeming disgusted at the notion. "...They seemed so vengeful and hateful... ...I never expected them to ever find our little settlement...but they did." He dug his nails into the ground beside him, gritting his teeth as he seemed to be remembering vividly what had happened, his whole body shaking as tears flowed freely from his eyes.  
  
"I-I... I couldn't stop them... I couldn't stop a single one of them..." he breathed out, his voice a mix of anger, hatred...yet also self-loathing and sorrow. "I-I couldn't find it in myself to kill a human!" He sobbed, his whole body moving as he let out a choked sob. "I-I couldn't save anyone! V-Village burning, people screaming, the sight of blood and viscera everywhere! The disgusting, mocking laughter they let out as they mercilessly slaughtered everyone I had known and loved!" This was no good. He was having a complete break down as he remembered how it had felt. "I-I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_ **"ANGEL! SNAP OUT OF IT!"** _

Without even thinking, Crowley squeezed Aziraphale tighter than intended and the angel gasped and wheezed as the air was pretty much knocked out of him. The demon quickly realised what he did and released his grip, making the angel gasp for some much needed air. He hadn't been breathing properly from that whole break down, so Crowley constricting so tightly made him stop. He took deep shuddering breaths as he fell forward onto the ground, tears still on his cheeks as the serpent quickly slid off of him, nuzzling his face, feeling just awful.

** _"Shit! I-I'm so sorry Angel! I'm so sorry!"_ **

It took a few minutes before Aziraphale had recomposed himself somewhat, sighing shakily as he sat up, seeing the serpent looking up at him worriedly and apologetically. He placed his hand over his heart, swallowing gently as he slowly calmed down.

"I...It's alright Janthony... I'm alright..." he reassured him softly, smiling shakily. "I...I'm glad you brought me back to my senses." Crowley was quite relieved too, though still felt bad as he went to curl up on the angel's lap, nuzzling his soft belly. Aziraphale smiled weakly and placed a hand on the serpent's body, gently stroking his smooth scales. "Heh... It's...been quite some time...since I remembered it that vividly..." he admitted weakly, swallowing softly. "...I...It does feel better...to have gotten it out..." He sighed heftily, shaking his head as he frowned. "...I don't know why I couldn't do anything... Perhaps it was the fact that...the shock overwhelmed me. The shock that...humans could be so awfully cruel..." He paused for a long moment, allowing himself to calm down once more. "...When I finally found it in myself to do something...it was much too late. I saw a family I had grown to know very well running for their lives and...I just had to do something. I actually managed to run forward and tackle the..._monster _that was trying to finish them off. ...They had been clearly pleading for their lives...yet he had no sense of mercy. It was almost like...he wanted to kill them just for the fun of it." He swallowed hard, feeling himself become sick at the thought. "...I managed to hold him off for a little bit...but he eventually overpowered me and the next thing I remembered...I was waking up to find the horrific aftermath..." His heart tightened uncomfortably so as he remembered it.  
  
"...I feel like...I can't even put into words what it was like... I just felt like...I had lost everything..."

Crowley frowned deeply as the angel cast his glance away, tears falling freely from his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him. To tell him that it was all in the past...but clearly, for Aziraphale, it was very much still fresh in his mind. Though the first truce had been a millennia ago...it was clear that the angel just couldn't forget. Finally, Aziraphale sighed and wiped his eyes again, the feeling of the serpent's scales underneath his fingers keeping him grounded in reality.

"...I had never felt such strong sorrow before... And I ended up promising myself to never let myself get attached as much as I had to the village I wanted to call my home..." He stared ahead, the years of which he had lived being seen on his face for full display for the first time in years. Pain, anger, fear, sorrow, grief... So many negative emotions just on display. He sighed as he shut his eyes. "But...I never forgot something." The serpent blinked as he looked up at the angel, getting a small sense of...hope and kindness pushing through all of the negativity he had. "...No matter what...I wanted to help others." He sighed and smiled sadly. "I wanted to make sure that...no one ever died because of me not doing anything ever again. ...I made the greatest of efforts to make sure no one else died on my watch if I could help it. Even with the angels whom I know find me soft and weak...I couldn't bare the thought of someone else dying because I didn't at least make an attempt..."

Crowley felt...truly in awe of the angel as he looked up at him. It was clear that he was hurting and the pain would never truly go away...but the fact he had the strength to keep pushing himself forward... To make sure no one else knew how much he hurt just to make sure they were safe... He slid up the angel's torso and nuzzled against his chin.

**_"I don't know what those sods tell you...but you're not soft nor weak... You're the strongest angel I've ever met..." _**he sighed internally as he thought this. **_"...I wish I could just make you hurt a little less..."_**

He didn't care that he was fucked with Beelzebub. Or the entirety of Hell. Just...the fact that this angel had been through so much and yet still did his best to stay true to who he was... He felt a deep respect for the other. That...hopefully, he could tell him how much he respected him some day. But somehow...he felt the angel knew how much, at least the serpent he had come to adore, felt...and it was enough to make the angel tear up with slight happiness.

"O-Oh dear... Heh... Y-You're much too kind..." he sighed shakily, stroking the back of the serpent gently, really appreciating it. "But...thank you my dear..."

**_"...You're unbelievable... Calling me too kind..." _**he thought to himself, shutting his eyes for a moment as they just sat there for a moment, letting everything just sink in. But...there was something else. Crowley just felt it. There was something more than the pain that had been plaguing Aziraphale for years... He just knew it. He nudged Aziraphale's chin gently, making him blink and look down into the serpent's eyes. **_"...What else is on your mind?"_**

It kind of unnerved Aziraphale at times how perceptive the serpent truly was. However, he had hit the nail on the head again and let out a small weak laugh.

"...I really do wonder sometimes if Crowley gave you your intelligence," he teased lightly, before he sighed and frowned. "...Not that that's a bad thing my dear. I quite enjoy our time together." He sighed heftily, biting his lower lip. "...I trust you not to say a thing to him..."

The demon wanted to desperately tell him it was him, but...clearly what he was about to say, he didn't want Crowley to hear. So he just nodded, wondering what was on his mind that he wanted to keep away from him. What he heard next was...quite the shock to his system.

"...I... A-At the start of this whole thing, I was...bequeathed the task by Gabriel...to finish off Crowley..." He saw the serpent visibly taken aback, staring at him with shock in his eyes.

**_"S-So... Beelzebub...didn't lie?" _**he suddenly felt deeply wounded, looking away. **_"I should have known..."_**

"W-Wait, my dear! I-I'm not going to hurt him!" he reassured the serpent quickly, not wanting the other to mistrust him. It sounded...genuine enough so Crowley stayed where he was, looking at the angel expectantly to explain himself. Aziraphale sighed somewhat in relief as the serpent stayed, before he sighed, clasping his hands together as he had done all the same over the past couple of days, beginning to ring them nervously. "I...I had a visit from Gabriel the other day..."

**_"Tch. So that's why the room smelt so disgustingly familiar?" _**Crowley kept to himself, watching the nervous angel silently.

"And...I made him take it back."

This information stunned Crowley further than the prior knowledge he even had the dagger in the first place, swallowing hard. What stunned him further? ...Aziraphale was clearly telling the truth. He stared at the other, completely stunned.

** _"He...He gave it back? He made Gabriel take it back...?"_ **

"A-Admittedly...it wasn't great at first... Gabriel wasn't at all happy...but I stuck to my gut," he sighed, sitting up a bit. "I couldn't stand the way he spoke about Crowley and just had had enough of him pushing me around." Crowley just continued to stare, in seemingly...absolute awe. He really had done that...for him? "I know that Crowley may have odd ways of showing he cares...but deep down, I know he does."

** _"Good grief, Angel! You're putting a lot of faith in me!"_ **

"And...something tells me that...even if the road ahead is difficult and that...he may not end up sharing my feelings on this... But something tells me that he does. He wants this war to end much like I do. No more bloodshed. Peacefully. A-And..." Aziraphale clenched his fist on his waistcoat, steadying himself. "If...If it really comes to it...then maybe, just maybe...we can do it."

Crowley was just in awestruck by the angel. He had never had someone put so much faith in him. He couldn't control himself as he moved to coil around the angel in a tight embrace, though not to constrict, rather to hold close and make sure he knew that...he felt it too. He felt like they could do it. Even with Aziraphale being nervous to be touched...he felt like they would be able to work through it.

And yet...in the back of his mind...there was still that temptation. That...disgusting weapon. ...He knew he needed to get rid of it without alerting Beelzebub. But...how?

Right now though, he was snapped out of his thoughts as the angel smiled in relief, allowing the snake to cuddle him as he stroked his body. He felt the confidence coming off of the snake, smiling softly.

"Heheh... Thank you for your faith dear..." he sighed happily. "And...thank you for listening so much..."

Crowley exhaled gently in a soft hiss, holding Aziraphale close, never wanting to let him go. He knew he'd have to worry about the dagger later on, but...right now? He just nestled his face into Aziraphale's neck, relaxing as the other too relaxed.

** _"...No problem Angel..."_ **


	16. Getting to Know You...A Little More Personally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Sorry for the little break there ^^" It's not for a lack of trying, just...been stuck in the midst of so much noise for the past couple of days >.> Plus, the incredibly strong urge to just...just DRAW for the past couple of days >w> Seriously, I was a drawing machine ^^" If you wanna see what I was up to, I will leave the link to my Instagram page at the end of this chapter (Seriously, one of the bloody things I drew took me EIGHT BLOODY HOURS! I don't even typically DO realism! >w< ...But was worth it when I got it out of my system >w>)
> 
> But thank you so much for your patience and support. I genuinely do love the fact you are all loving this story so much. I also needed some time to decide exactly where I wanted to go next without trying to go too fast ^^" 
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^w^

A soft sigh left Aziraphale as he rested back in his plush chair, removing his glasses as he exhaled through his mouth. The book laid shut on his lap as he bit his lower lip, gently tapping the frame of the glasses against the leather bound book before him.

It was currently the next day and after Aziraphale's little...break down as he vented to the snake in the demon's garden, he found he was now thinking...much more clearly. Just something about venting about something that had weighed on his chest for so long was...quite therapeutic. Now he felt like he could think with clarity and start considering his options moving forward.

The angel currently was sitting within the room that gave him the most solace. The one he tended to flee to whenever he needed some time alone to think. Of course, it was only ever available to him during the truce, but...he loved this room no matter what. His library. Two large, oaken wood bookshelves lined two of the walls and were typically filled to the brim with books of varying sizes and ages, arranged meticulously, even lovingly by him in such a way as he prefers depending on his mood. Typically, either by the titles, the author's names alphabetically or category. This year? It was category and it was clear to see he had been arranging quite a fair bit as many piles of books sat around the space, idly waiting for him to decide upon where he wanted to place them. The floor was carpeted with a plush type of material, the colour being a warm honey beige. A set of two plush, velvet lined, beige armchairs sat in there, with a simple large coffee table in between. It was by no means clean, even though he had been meaning to clean it himself. The faint outlines of spills and outlines of where cups had been after spilling a little bit of tea or cocoa respectively littered the, what once was, clean oaken table. A few books laid scattered on the table as well, but they had all been ones he had been reading. The wall across from the door in there was home to a small yet simple veranda beyond a set of simple wooden doors that held windows in their own. Upon it, it held a little white table and a pair of white wooden chairs. He tended to like relaxing out there when the weather was pleasant enough for some tea and an outdoor reading session.

Why did he have two chairs of each set? Well, he tended to enjoy sitting in either one, depending on how he felt like. But now... Well... He sighed as he relaxed back in the chair, resting his head against the back of the chair as he stared up at the cream ceiling up above.

"...I want to do something for Crowley... But what to do...?" he muttered, sighing, wanting to perhaps start...courting him in some capacity. That was what he had been reading. Mainly, books on how to court and woo another person he had collected throughout the centuries. "...I know some of the things he likes...but what would make him really take to me...?"

He knew he had to start somewhere. Crowley had somewhat become more...approachable to talk to for some reason. Perhaps it was because he spent so much time around a being that Crowley clearly cared for... That thought calmed him. To know that the demon had some capacity for affection and care. It...made him more hopeful that they could stop this peacefully. He swallowed lightly, knowing what that would entail... Would he even be ready for that? He sighed and shook his head gently, getting up, pocketing his glasses.

"I might as well start somewhere..." he sighed, more determined than ever to see this through.

He had read up on some traditions. Perhaps getting Crowley a gift of some sorts would make things go smoother? Though...perhaps beginning with just a conversation would be better? After all, he had spoken with Janthony many a time, but...not typically with Crowley himself. And he knew he needed to get used to being around the other if this was actually going to work.

With a soft sigh, he left his room, sensing the other in the room across from his bedroom. He swallowed lightly, trying to get rid of the nerves that were beginning to bubble up in his stomach. He knew he could do this. He had stood up to Gabriel for Christ's sake. So the demon shouldn't be a problem. ...Then why did it make him more nervous in a way? Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts, the angel walked over to the door in question, wondering what laid beyond, before he knocked gently upon the door.

* * *

While the angel was contemplating, the demon was as well, sighing gently as he allowed himself to spread out, elbows up and back on the edge of the pool. The door itself didn't lead to a room as sorts. Rather, an area Crowley had discovered so many years ago.

It was a large alcove he had shaped and formed to resemble a cavernous type of bathhouse. The roof was high, still being in it's natural state, stalactites carefully dripping perspiration down into the hot spring below. The area was naturally lit however, thanks to a large opening in the cavern's roof, natural daylight pouring in, though some torches were upon the walls in precise areas. A stone bench was what Crowley was currently sat upon in the water, which he had made ages ago to allow himself to sit in the steaming water quite comfortably. The pool itself with like a large bowl, dipping down the further you got to the middle, so you could comfortably swim if you wanted, even dive under. The end that was close to the door was somewhere where you could walk into the water if you desired, the floor of this area being paved in stone bricks. A stone bench laid off to the far left, where his clothes were left to rest, with a small alcove in the wall for towels and the like. The area in which the cavern was open to the fresh air kept a bench there with a simple wooden table there, patches of grass poking up out in that area alone, wallflowers trailing down from the opening and crawling along the wall, though never too far for his liking.

He had indeed noticed the appearance of another bench and sighed, reaching over and pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course they would. He had discovered this place centuries ago and yet, of course, they had to put the not so subtle hint to offer the angel to come in here. He was just thankful they had given him the area of his bathhouse, sighing as he slipped a bit further into the hot waters, now up to his collar bones.

"Nnf... I needed this..." he groaned as he relaxed, sighing as he felt like just slipping under the waters and never coming back out. But his mind did wander back to the angel, as it always did when he was alone, which he did have a lot of time to be so, despite the fact he was wedded to the other. "...Him not liking my touch is making a lot more sense now..." he grumbled, swirling a bit of the water by his left hand absentmindedly with his finger. He didn't know why he was talking out loud. Maybe to talk to the wallflowers? It was a good enough excuse to him so he made it up. "...Making sure you never get attached ever again...along with fighting with cold hard pricks that know hate you... The way he spoke about it..." He frowned deeply at what he was about to say. "...It was like _he _was the one living in Hell, not me..."

Sure, not to sugarcoat it, he hated all of the assholes around him, but then again, everyone hated everyone over there. To feel that type of...isolation. To know that everyone hates you and you alone... It made him want to revile in disgust at what the angel had had to put up with. Never telling a single soul about what he had been through. Having to be kind to those who hated him and deep down, who he wanted to despise back...

"...He's fucking stronger than I'll ever be..." he sighed, running a hand through his red locks. "...I mean... He actually had the balls to stand up to Gabriel for fuck's sake... I'm still wondering what the fuck to do with everything right now..." He groaned as he rested his head back against the stone tiling. "...Why do I have to think so much...?"

As he was musing to himself, he suddenly perked up as he heard the door knocked upon. He looked around, confused, before he heard the angel's voice.

"Um... Crowley? Are you in there?" he called gently through the door, making the demon sit upright.

The angel was...coming to him? To actually talk? He blinked in shock and swallowed the nerves the rose up, trying to remain as nonchalant as he normally did.

"Yeah, I'm in here Angel. What do you want?" he asked, realising he sounded a bit harsher than he had intended and silently cursing in his head.

"W-Well... I was wondering if perhaps...we could chat a bit? Y-You know, since we are going to be here with one another for another e-eleven months or so!" he quickly added, not wanting to rush into things.

He was worried. Was he going too fast? Crowley though was thankful for the suggestion, about to let the angel know he could come in, before he realised something. His eyes... Aziraphale would probably recognise his eyes and piece together exactly who he was. That he was Janthony in the garden. Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat, snapping his fingers, allowing his glasses to come back onto his face with a little demonic miracle. It was probably not a good idea to be completely exposed before the angel. A fleeting thought passed through his mind that perhaps the angel wouldn't like what he saw, but he shoved that away and miracled himself some bathing trunks; to at least preserve some of his dignity.

"Sure. We can talk," he responded coolly.

"O-Oh, thank you Crowley," he heard the angel sigh in relief, swallowing lightly as he heard it. "U-Uh... May I come in...?" he asked gently.

"...Sure," he responded after a small pause, having almost thought himself out of letting him in, but he knew they had to talk at some point.

Aziraphale smiled gently, taking a silent deep breath, before he carefully pushed open the door and headed inside. He didn't know what he had been expecting...but a cavernous hot spring bath house hadn't been what he had thought in the slightest. His eyes widened as he took in this place, letting the door shut behind him as he took in everything. The fact that the demon had a bathhouse of his own... He sincerely hoped the other wouldn't mind if he came in here for time to time and allowed himself to relax in the steamy waters himself.

As this thought ran through his mind, he didn't even notice Crowley was watching the angel walk into the place. He seemed so soft against the harshness of this area. And yet...he also seemed to fit in here completely as well. To see the other's eyes light up when he realised what it was, it made Crowley bite his lower lip, trying to hold himself back from smiling. The fact that the angel seemed to really take to the area... It made him more than happy that he had let him in as he relaxed his head back, waiting for the angel to speak up.

"My goodness... I had no clue you had a bathhooooo - OH MY GOODNESS!" he had started and it had trailed off into an exclamation of shock as he realised that the other was practically naked in the hot springs. Of course he would be, why hadn't he thought of that when realised what this place was?! He quickly covered his eyes, having not meant to look. "I-I'm sorry Crowley! I-I didn't realise y-you were -!"

"Angel," came the exasperated sigh from Crowley as he massaged his head. "It's alright. I don't mind if you see me exposed like this. Besides, I have trunks on to hide my...privates, so just relax."

It felt so weird to call them his 'privates', but he could tell the other didn't really care for profanity. Both from what he had gotten from him when he rarely spoke to him like this and the many times they had spoken in the garden. Even when in a very emotional state, the angel never had sworn. At least out loud. He could tell the angel sometimes really did want to swear sometimes, particularly when referring to Gabriel when he was venting to himself as Janthony. He had caught himself quite a few times.

"O-Oh heh... U-Um... I-If you're sure..." he stammered nervously, feeling so very embarrassed as he carefully moved his hand away, swallowing gently as he looked at the other, keeping his eyes locked on his face, to not look anywhere else. ...And confusion and curiosity hit him hard. "...Do you always wear those glasses?"

Crowley blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be the first question the angel would ask. And it hit him by complete surprise, he couldn't help but let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, well...I don't wanna end up making you go mad by looking into my eyes," he joked, making Aziraphale raise a brow.

"Go mad?" he asked, now quite curious as he came over to the edge of the pool, keeping his distance from the demon still.

** _"God dammit, why did I say tha -? Wait, this could be a good excuse to why I wear them!"_ **

"Well... Demon's eyes tend to have this thing where if anyone else other than a fellow demon looks into them for too long, they go insane," he responded as coolly as he could, hoping the angel would buy that as an excuse.

"What? Oh Crowley, you're pulling my leg, surely," Aziraphale chuckled, making Crowley blink in shock as the angel sat down by the pool side, crossing his legs and clasping his hands together in his lap. "That can't be true. I've seen demon's and angels lock eyes with one another on the battlefield for quite some time as they fight and no angel has ever gone mad."

"Mmm, I dunno. Gabriel's pretty fucked in the head," scoffed Crowley, smirking as the angel gave him that lovely laugh he had come to quite enjoy from the other; genuine, full of genuine joy...he could honestly get used to this.

"Oh Crowley!" giggled Aziraphale, covering his mouth, until he calmed down with a sigh. "If it really makes you that uncomfortable to show your eyes... I understand."

Crowley had no clue how the angel did it. He was just...so genuine and caring, despite all that had happened to him. And he had caught him out on a lie, but instead of insisting, he could tell it made him uncomfortable and understood. He really was stunned by this angel sometimes... He cleared his throat and glanced away, trying very hard to fight off a blush and he had no idea if it was successful or not. But he had a feeling if he had, the angel would stay quiet ab -

"I didn't know demons could blush." He let out a choked grunt as he stiffened. He had actually blushed? But what's more... Aziraphale just spoke out like it was nothing. With a little bit of a teasing tone to what he spoke. He looked at the angel in shock and spotted a coy smile, before it fell away and he frowned in concern. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean any offence by i-"

Crowley just laughed it off, unable to help it, shaking his head as he grinned at the other, the angel blinking in surprise. He paused, before he smiled warmly, unable to help it.

"You keep astonishing me angel," he laughed, genuinely tickled by the fact that the other was so much more relaxed to the point where he felt like he could tease the other without worrying. "I didn't know angel's even could tease. At least, in a good kind of sense," he chuckled, Aziraphale smiling over at him.

"I-I'm glad I didn't make you feel insulted," he admitted sheepishly. "Heh, I guess I've just...grown quite accustomed to you that I feel more at ease being myself." Crowley perked up a bit at that as he heard this. "It's interesting to know I find myself more comfortable around you than anyone else but...you really are quite easy to talk to."

That being said, Aziraphale still didn't know that Crowley was the serpent, so he supposed his secrets were safe and was happy to have let out all of his problems. Now he felt much more comfortable talking to the demon. He...wanted to get attached, for this whole thing to work. Crowley, meanwhile, wanted to get attached himself...but that ever lingering presence of the dagger in his mind kept him in hesitation. But still, it was incredibly hard not to get attached to the angel. After all, he was so very kind, interesting and...quite easy to become attached to.

"Heh... Admittedly, you're pretty damn easy to talk to as well," he admitted sheepishly, making the angel blink in surprise.

"Oh? You think so?" he asked, curious. "...Then...why don't you really talk to me all that much?"

Crowley grunted gently and stiffened up, swallowing lightly.

** _"Shit... There goes my bloody mouth again. I didn't even think about it..."_ **

He paused for a long moment, before he sighed and glanced away, swallowing gently.

"It's...complicated Angel..." he sighed, massaging his head.

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him so badly, it physically hurt. The demon sighed as he held his head, the angel feeling the distress...and that caused him to feel distress as well. What was causing the other so much pain? He desperately wanted to help...but the demon just wouldn't talk to him. Aziraphale sighed gently, wanting to comfort the other, but he simply nodded gently.

"I...I understand... But if you do want to talk at some point...I can listen," he offered gently, smiling a little bit, trying to reassure the other to the fact he could talk to him.

Crowley grunted and sighed, smiling a tiny bit. At this point, Aziraphale had no clue he was the snake in the garden. So he hadn't actually told him any of his problems. So to Aziraphale, he was just being kind towards Crowley, but Crowley saw it as more than that. He could tell the other didn't think he knew about his problems and was ignoring his own to help the demon.

** _"Why is he so fucking selfless...?"_ **

"Heh, well...thanks Angel. I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled, sighing a bit. He glanced over to the over from where he sat and saw how tense the angel appeared...but also that he was constantly glancing at the water. "...You can come in if you'd like," he offered.

Aziraphale blinked in shock, looking to the casually reclined demon, before his face burned red and he looked away, trying to play it off.

"E-Eh? Oh, I don't need to. I-It's fine," he stammered sheepishly, silently berating himself for being so damn obvious.

"Angel," sighed Crowley, turning around and resting his arms on the side of the pool, looking up at the other through his glasses. "You're a very bad liar you know," he sighed as he pointed out, making Aziraphale swallow a bit. "You don't have to come anywhere near me and we don't have to touch if that's what you're worried about."

"I...It's not that..." mumbled the angel shyly, sighing a bit as he glanced at the demon.

Aziraphale felt like...he couldn't stand the thought of being naked in front of the other, which considering the fact that he wanted to try and have them consummate the marriage, he knew he would have to get over that little barrier. Well...not so much barrier as a thick bloody mountain to climb over. Even though Aziraphale had basically told Gabriel to 'bugger off' {and that was putting it politely}...many comments that the other had made over the years still clung to his mind. The main thing that stuck out in his mind at the moment? ...All of the times Gabriel had pointed out his larger figure. Or rather, _any _time an angel criticised him for his figure. Soft, pudgy, rotund, flat out being called _fat_... He had heard them all. And though he knows he shouldn't let it get to him...it really did make him incredibly self conscious of his figure.

And considering the demon before him, it just made him feel even more self conscious. How could he not? Crowley's figure was tall and lean, with slight muscles showing here and there. Seeing him next to the other, being naked, just terrified the angel. And though Crowley had never heard the angel talk about how he felt about his body before, even to him as a serpent...he could just tell from the look in his eyes.

** _"Seriously? Those bastards have the gall to talk shit on him when all he does is help them and make fun of him for how he fucking looks?! I swear, I just wanna -!"_ **

He inhaled deeply and exhaled gently, trying to calm his anger as he looked over at the other.

"Listen, Angel. I know we've only really known one another for a little over a month now, but..." he rubbed the back of his head, glancing off to the side. "I can tell you're tense and want to take a dip. It's fine to be naked around me, I won't judge, though if you prefer, I can look away," he offered calmly.

Aziraphale blinked in shock and looked at the demon, seeing his softer expression on his features. This demon...truly did astound him. In the span of what felt like no time at all, Crowley had told him that he wasn't an idiot, had actually apologised for once, helped him when he was injured, respected his personal space and had even made him a chocolate cake! The fact that the demon was now saying he wouldn't look if the angel truly didn't want him to...made him feel so much more relieved and even a bit happy.

"Heh... T-Thank you..." he responded, being genuine about it, before he decided to tease a little. "Though ah...if this is your way of just getting me out of my clothes for a peek, I will be quite surprised you want to look," he teased, giggling a bit as the demon spluttered and blushed heavily. "Kidding, kidding!"

Crowley blinked a few times, before he couldn't help but snicker a bit, rubbing the back of his head as he saw the other giggling. He swore, this angel was a bit of a bastard. But in a good kind of way. Respectfully though, he returned back to sitting, sitting a bit as he relaxed, keeping his eyes away from the other as he let him get undressed to join him. There was a pause before he started to hear the other get undressed quite shyly. By this point, he knew the angel liked to take his time with things, so miracling out of his clothes didn't really seem his style and getting undressed as a human would made more sense. He thought of a way to stop himself from looking and let his wings out, sighing as no one ever found this place save for him. He relaxed them calmly and curled them around him in a type of veil. Not too tightly to his body, but enough to block his view on either side of him.

Aziraphale had just finished unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket and waistcoat folded neatly on the stone bench, before he heard the sound of wings unfurling. He blinked and turned, his eyes widening a bit as he saw as he saw the deeply black of the others' wings come out and drape around him. He had never gotten a proper look at the other's wings before now. They...looked much like a raven's did. Deep black, yet with the sheen of a few different colours when against the light. Typically it was purple with raven's but the fact that Crowley's wings seemed to shine with an array of different colours just...captivated him.

He shook himself from his stupor and cleared his throat a little, blushing a soft pink as he continued to remove his clothes. He did pause when he came to his underwear and sighed, miracling himself some trunks to go into the water himself. Just in case Crowley did try to sneak a peek. As such, he decided to let his own wings out, sighing as he went over to the water. He carefully slipped into it and sighed happily as he sunk down into it, until it was up to his collar, unable to help it as his muscles relaxed shutting his eyes for a moment as he just sat there, soaking it in, his wings relaxing as well, even though he was supposed to be using them as a veil.

Crowley made a small sound of surprise as he heard the sound of wings unfurling from the other, but he guessed it made sense as he waited. When he felt the slight shift of the water and the sigh of relaxation from the other, he smiled a bit. For a few minutes, they just relaxed there, though...Crowley was getting very badly curious.

** _"Perhaps a...little peek won't hurt?"_ **

He knew the other wouldn't like it, but...he had to at least have a little bit of a look. Very carefully, he moved his wing back a little and peered around it to the look at the angel...only to blink as he stared. The angel wasn't slim, sure, but...he kind of liked that. He was more stocky and though it was clear he never really was given much credit for it, he could tell the other had muscles. There was clearly power and strength, but not used for fighting. His skin was soft and a little flushed from the warmth of the water as the other relaxed there, seeming so content. And his wings? Pure white, almost dazzling. He swore, they were glimmering with specks of silver here and there, almost like a silver dust clung to his feathers and refused to let go.

Crowley swallowed hard and carefully moved his wing back, face going a deep dark red. How could anyone make fun of the angel? Honestly, he could hardly stand for it!

"...Thank you for letting me use your bath Crowley," sighed the angel almost dreamily, clear contentedness in his voice, making Crowley swallow lightly, trying to will the blush away.

"Heh... Don't mention it Angel," he chuckled breathlessly, trying to not sound like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. "...You can come in here whenever you want to." He felt the water move a bit as the angel sat up a bit, clearly surprised. "I mean, hey, we're stuck together for a while. And it is a shared house. Why not?"

**_"Real smooth there you idiot," _**he thought to himself, sighing silently. **_"Why not invite him into your study next?"_**

He wanted to push Aziraphale away. Yet...how could he? How could he push the other away when he was just so...? He couldn't even describe it. He could practically hear the angel beaming as a wash of joy came from the other.

"Oh thank you Crowley. I really enjoy having baths," he admitted happily, blushing a bit as he looked over at the other, happy he had seemingly kept his word as he looked over at the other's wing. "Um... Perhaps...sometime, I-I could...show you my library?" The suggestion was a shy one and Crowley was now the one to be surprised. "Y-You know, after I finish clearing up a-and such!"

Crowley paused for a moment. He knew how much books seemed to mean to the other, so he smiled gently, unable to help but feel honoured in some way.

"Heh, sure. I'd like that."

The both of them were in quite a nice mood as they continued to relax, making idle small talk the rest of the time they were in the bath together. Crowley knew he could no longer deny it. The angel really did have him wrapped around his finger, even if he didn't know it. He didn't want to end up moving too fast for the angel though. He knew that he had to get rid of that horrid weapon.

But right now? It all seemed to just go away in the background as they merely enjoyed each other's company. They didn't want the bath to end...yet they seemed to silently agree that being in here was a nice place to come and chat with one another if things got tense. And they both gladly accepted that thought as it was nice this way. Eventually, they would expand to other areas of the house, but this was a nice start to the demon and angel speaking to one another in such an open way. Regardless of if Crowley already knew some things.

They were content in this manner...and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**(Hope you all enjoyed that chapter ^w^ As promised, here's a link to my Insta [though my art is still a work in progress ^^"] Either way, I'll make sure the other chapter will be out soon :3**   
  
**[Here's my insta so you guys can see what I was doing over these past couple of days =w=](https://www.instagram.com/doodlesquish99/))**


	17. An Angel's Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter would have been out sooner, if the internet hadn't freaked out for a split second and made the site glitch out, which made me LOSE half of the damn chapter >.> Oh well.  
Not to mention the bathroom work is still going on, I'm constantly left babysitting the dog at the moment, my art hand won't stop itching and I pretty much passed out last night from being so tired. I did intend on uploading this last night, but I fell asleep before I could.  
I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys though by today at the very least since over the weekend, I'm not only going to a con with my family, but it's my mum's birthday. Hopefully, when I come back, I'll be all ready to post another chapter by then :3 Thank you for your patience.  
Either way, I do hope you enjoy this chapter ^w^

A soft sigh left Crowley as he lay there on his sofa. Instead of brooding constantly in his study as usual, he had instead migrated to his sofa, which honestly was a heck of a lot more comfortable. He lay there, head against one arm rest as his arms were crossed behind his head, his legs up on the other, crossed and one of his feet slightly making the movement as though it were tapping. He bit his lower lip, thinking quite a bit.

**_"How in the bloody hell do you dispose of a dagger that was made in deepest pits of Hell's kingdom...and try to hide the fact you don't have it anymore to the bloody Prince of complete and utter dicks?" _**He sighed, shutting his eyes. This thought kept plaguing his mind for the past week of so. **_"I can't just bury it, Aziraphale could find it and Beelze would probably ask me what the fuck I was doing burying the bloody thing. And give it back? Tch. Be reasonable with yourself you idiot, standing up to bloody Beelzebub would take a miracle in of itself for me to get away with my body in tact." _**He sighed heftily, opening his eyes. **_"...Then again...Angel took that chance for me..."_**

He groaned in frustration, letting his head flop back over the arm rest as he moved his hands around to lay on his chest. Ever since last week and their relaxing time in the bathhouse together, he had been trying to figure out some way to get rid of the damn thing. Holy water probably wasn't holy enough, plus he highly doubted Aziraphale would get him such a thing as it could destroy him if something went awry. Couldn't chuck the thing into the sea, even if it was weighted, because he knew some dumb humans liked to explore the ocean for some reason and would probably end up finding it. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair in distress.

**_"...I think too bloody much..." _**he thought to himself with a sigh.

That seemed to be his vice. He either overthought things or didn't think them through enough. Finding a balance? He was pretty damn sure that was impossible at this point.

Aziraphale hadn't disregarded the demon's distress. In fact, he had noticed the aura of distress coming from the demon constantly. He knew something was eating away at him...and he desperately wanted to help. But how could he went the demon absolutely refused to talk to him about himself? He was an absolutely wonderful listener and gave great advice, but he rarely talked about himself. And when he tried to convince him otherwise, Crowley would brush it off with "Ah, I'm not that interesting", which he highly refused to believe. The demon surely had his own tales to tell from coming down here on the truce. He knew he had to.

He sighed gently, shutting up the basket he had prepared, hoping the demon would accept his offer today. He picked it up and went out to the living room, seeing the demon laying there across his sofa. Though his pose was relaxed, the demon himself wasn't. He was incredibly tense. The angel sighed and cleared his throat to get the other's attention, making the demon look around.

"Oh. Hey angel," he sighed, sitting up, blinking as he saw the basket. "Going somewhere?"

"Well...I-I was actually wondering if...if perhaps... You'd like to go on a picnic with me?" he asked, blushing and smiling hopefully, making the demon blinking in surprise.

"Eh? Angel, I don't eat," he sighed, getting up and stretching with a groan.

"I-I know that!" he huffed, blushing deeply as he glanced away. "We've known each other for almost a month and a half now, I think I would have to be blind and deaf to not notice." He sighed heftily and shook his head, looking to Crowley. "I just thought that...perhaps getting out for a little while would be nice. A-After all, we've hardly left the house at all since we first went to the village for me to get you that apologetic gesture for hitting you when we first met. And I thought it...might be nice to spend some time with one another whilst getting to know the area a bit more." He swallowed nervously, sighing a bit. "S-So...what do you think?"

Crowley made a small sound as he looked down at the other. ...How could he say no to that? Still acting blase about it, he sauntered over and opened the basket, Aziraphale involuntarily flinching away as he got close. He wished his body wouldn't do that. But Crowley never made another attempt to touch him which he sincerely appreciated. Crowley peered into the basket. Cheese, grapes, some sandwiches, he was pretty sure he spotted some small tarts and some pastries.

** _"Satan's sake, he really goes all out when it comes to food."_ **

He paused, before he shut the basket up and sighed, before he snapped his fingers, a bottle of the wine they had gotten the other month appearing in his hand as two wine glasses appeared in the other.

"If you insist, I can at least bring the beverage," he teased with a smirk, though honestly, it did really sound nice.

Just the two of them, together, drinking with Crowley occasionally taking a curious bite of the food. It sounded really nice. And Aziraphale lit up like the sun as soon as he heard the other say they could.

"Oh Crowley, thank you!" he responded happily, so pleased the other had accepted his invitation.

"Heh, don't thank me Angel," he chuckled, really wanting to go despite his air of snark. "Besides, it would be a shame to waste the effort you put in." He tried to play it off coolly yet Aziraphale could tell the other was delighted that he had offered it in the first place. Crowley allowed himself a light smile and lead the way over to the door, opening it for the angel. "After you."

The angel only hesitated for a split second, before he smiled and nodded, going out ahead of him, trusting Crowley more to follow after him. The demon followed the angel out of the house, shutting the door behind him. He soon joined him at his side, keeping at least a couple of feet of distance from the other so he didn't get uncomfortable. And thus, the two wandered to find themselves a nice place to set up the picnic the angel had in mind.

* * *

After around a fifteen minute walk and wander around, they found themselves in the presence of a lovely large lake. Neither of them had ever been around this area before, so it was a pleasant surprise to the both of them. Aziraphale smiled and soon decided on a spot, that was in the middle of the water's edge and the tree line they just came from.

"How about here?" he suggested with a light smile back towards the demon.

Crowley paused, before he smirked a bit and made a quite large blanket appear on the grass, going over and sitting down, putting the glasses and bottle down.

"Mmm, it's perfect Angel," he sighed, liking how there was a good amount of sunlight falling on the spot, relaxing his head back as he shut his eyes, leaning back on his hands.

Aziraphale blushed lightly, smiling gently, sitting on the other side of the blanket, placing the basket between the two of them. He was now in a cross legged position, his hands going into his lap as he smiled happily.

"I-I'm happy you enjoy it Crowley," he admitted happily, looking over to the other. He mused that he kind of appeared to be sunbathing, soaking in the warmth much like Janthony. He hummed gently, seeing it as quite adorable. He sighed and opened the basket, reaching into it and taking out a sandwich. "You know...it's quite wonderful to be out here again. I mean, not right here right now, but...away from it all, you know?"

Crowley made a small sound, opening his eyes and glancing over to the over, seeing he was almost glowing with happiness. It was warm in his presence and he felt so comfortable around the other. He sighed, wishing the other could become more comfortable with him. He shouldn't have agreed to this. This little outing. He knew where it would end up. With him just wanting to protect the angel from himself more than ever. He sighed and sat up a bit, opening up the wine and pouring them a glass each.

"I couldn't agree more..." he sighed happily, absentmindedly holding a glass over to the angel.

Aziraphale blinked and smiled, gently taking a hold of the main part of the glass instead of the handle, before he placed the sandwich down. He shifted it and held the glass properly with a sigh. They both soon enough relaxed and it was really quite nice. The sound of the nature around them, from birds singing to the leaves in the trees rustling to the gentle sound of the water lapping against the edge of the lake. It all felt so...serene.

"So... Crowley?" asked the angel gently as he picked his sandwich back up, Crowley looking over at him lazily as he relaxed. "Do you...have any interests? I mean...outside of wine of course."

The demon raised an eyebrow. So this was his plan? Get him out here and relaxing so the other would spill everything?

**_"Heh... Clever idea..." _**he thought to himself, before he sighed and decided he might as well indulge the other somewhat.

"Well, clothes and music mainly," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Though I do tend to dabble in gardening. But you know that alre -"

He quickly caught himself, swallowing lightly as he looked away, the angel turning to him. He swore to Satan, that better not have made it click in the angel's mind. Aziraphale blinked a few times, before he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh heh... Did...Janthony say he kept having a certain visitor?" he asked nervously, hoping the other didn't get angry.

**_"Thank you," _**he hissed in his mind towards Satan himself, before he sighed and looked back over to the other.

"Well, yes. Don't worry, he doesn't say anything personal. Just says how he lo -" He caught himself from saying it and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. "Really likes the warm angel who comes in every week to talk to him."

**_"Real smooth you idiot," _**he grumbled internally, internally face palming himself right now.

"Oh heheh. W-Well, I'm glad he enjoys our little chats," he admitted with a soft chuckle, sighing as he took a sip of his wine, humming in delight. "Mmm... My goodness, how have I never tried this make before?"

"You like it?" the demon asked, raising a brow a bit as he felt a bit of warmth in his chest.

"Indeed! I must admit, this is the best red wine I've tasted in quite some time," he sighed happily. "Heh, usually, I take the buyer's word for it and end up paying for something little better than dishwater." He shuddered in revulsion. "Honestly, I typically lean more towards white wine than red now."

"Huh. Well, I don't have a big preference. Alcohol's alcohol to me," he scoffed a bit, taking a sip of his own red wine. "Honestly, if there's anything I like about them more than anything, it's the beverages. They know how to make a great drink."

"Indeed," Aziraphale agreed with a soft and warm smile, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"...Why do you like food?" asked Crowley, a little bluntly, making the angel pause midway through chewing. "I'm not judging, just...angels don't strike me as the type who indulge in human things. ...You're quite unique you know."

Aziraphale couldn't help but notice the way Crowley said 'unique'. It wasn't...a bad word when it was coming from him. It almost sounded like...a compliment? He was probably imagining things...but he blushed all the same, smiling gently as he looked down sheepishly, rubbing the rim of his glass with a finger gently.

"Oh heh... W-Well, thank you... Honestly, you're the first one to say that I am different in a positive manner...aside from maybe one other person," he sighed in admittance and Crowley had a feeling he knew it was God herself. "Honestly, when I first tried food, I didn't like it all that much. It was bland and not all that nice. But when I kept travelling, I found different places had such varying tastes. And I couldn't help but grow a love for food," he explained with a gentle smile. The demon blinked and smiled a little, interesting as he took another sip of his wine. "What about you? Why haven't you really taken to food, but have grown a love of alcohol?"

Crowley let out a small grunt and swallowed his mouthful, before he sighed and half shrugged.

"I dunno... Food never really had the same appeal to me as alcohol," he admitted, leaning back once more on one hand as he gently swirled his wine around in the glass with the other. "I tried it a couple of times and...honestly, the mouth feel never felt quite right. Sometimes, I find something I like, but typically... I prefer the smoothness of wine over food."

"So it's a texture thing?" Aziraphale asked, raising a brow in intrigue.

"Mmm... Sort of?" Crowley sounded like he was asking himself a question now. "I don't really know how to explain it... I guess my tastebuds prefer the taste of alcohol. And even the foods I like have some form of alcohol in it. Tch, maybe I just have a problem," he joked, Aziraphale smiling and rolling his eyes. "Older alcohol used to be practically juice though. But other places seemed to have it figured out better than the places I liked. It was weird, yet I grew a taste for it."

Aziraphale really did enjoy this. Learning about the other, even if it was just little titbits. He smiled a bit more as the demon took another sip of his wine.

"Heheh, I see. I suppose not everyone can really know what their body will li -"

The angel blinked as he felt a drop of water hit his head. He made a small sound and looked up, blinking as another hit his face. Crowley was about to ask the angel what was the problem, before he heard a splash in his wine. He made a small sound and grunted more drops soon started to fall. Turns out, some clouds had decided to drift over and they weren't little fluffy ones either. They were grey as it began to rain. Aziraphale instantly perked up and quickly shut up the basket.

"Oh lord, what timing!" he huffed, not at all happy as the basket wasn't waterproof and he had spent all morning making it up. "I'm truly sorry Crowley, I didn't expect it to -" He blinked in surprise as he felt the rain stop from falling on him and the basket, a shadow casting over the both. "W...Wha...?"

He trailed off as he looked up, eyes widening as he just saw Crowley still reclining, not seeming to mind the rain, his wine glass put off to the side as he covered it, the basket and the angel...with one of his raven wings. The angel stared in surprise. It...didn't seem like the other minded the rain at all as his other wing relaxed behind him, sighing as he reclined back on his hands and let his head hang back, feeling the rain on his face, seeming...to enjoy it. The angel couldn't look away from the other as he relaxed in the rain and he was sure if he could see the other's eyes, they would be shut. In all honesty, Aziraphale didn't mind the rain himself...but to see the demon just so casually cover him with his own wing while he got wet... It made his heart warm.

Aziraphale smiled gently, forgetting what he had been worrying about now as he relaxed under the other's wing. He did feel bad as the other did get wet...but he wasn't sure how to help aside from...

He bit his lower lip, before he carefully shifted the basket, allowing him to move closer. He looked ahead, his heart pounding as he swallowed lightly. He let out his own wings and, with a careful movement...wrapped his own wing under the others and covered the demon with his own feathers, blushing a bit further as their wings brushed against each other, shivering a little bit.

Crowley hadn't been expecting the other's wing, opening his eyes and blinking in surprise. He sat up a little and looked over to the angel, seeing how nervous and sheepish the other looked, his face bright red as he hoped the other didn't mind. The demon didn't and swallowed lightly. Should he...? He bit his lower lip as he sat up a bit, looking ahead himself, before he carefully reached over. But, as he suspected, the other moved his hand away, as if by instinct as the demon let out a soft sigh, retracting his hand.

"...S...Sorry... I..." stammered Aziraphale, swallowing lightly.

"...I know. I was too fast. ...Sorry," sighed Crowley as he looked out across the water.

"...It's alright," reassured the angel with a gentle sigh.

"...Don't mention it. And...I understand," admitted the demon.

They both allowed themselves soft smiles, glancing over at one another, not seeming to mind the rain too much as they sat there, making gentle small talk as they gradually worked through their picnic.

Overall...it had been a wonderfully pleasant outing for the two. And it felt like they were slowly getting there. They just had to make sure...not to move too fast.


	18. A Festival...and Solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know I said the other chapter would be the last one I posted before going to the con, but...I'm wide awake and needed to get this down and out before then ;w; Hope you enjoy this chapter ^w^"

The demon looked around the village absentmindedly as he wandered through it, thumbs hooked into his pockets, the angel standing about a foot away. Turned out, there was a festival taking place and it was nearing the end of their second month now. The two of them were getting to be quite close. Well, they at least knew one another quite a bit more and their physicality, while still not directly touching one another, was growing noticeably closer to the other.

Crowley still had that shadow lurking in the back of his mind concerning the dagger and sighed, wondering what he was going to do about it still. But it kind of...melted into obscurity as he watched how Aziraphale looked so enamoured by it all around them.

Lanterns on strings had been hung up and a fair few minstrels had come along to provide music for the evening. Quite a few stalls were up, some selling cute little trinkets to do with the holiday, others selling various different foods. The evening sky was a soft orange against the ever darkening blue of the sky, stars beginning to appear. It was a festival these humans did to welcome in the spring properly. Admittedly, the two hadn't even noticed that it had been the remnants of winter going on. After all, in Crowley's garden, winter never came; the plants lived like they were in an ever existing spring. And it seemed like around Aziraphale, winter seemed to melt away. The house was never really all that drafty due to some miracles. So really, to them, it was like winter hadn't been around. But now that they had come to relax, they had indeed noticed the remnants of small patches of snow here and there and it was still cold enough for their breath to come out in a puff of steam, though not that much. And the area around them? Well, new life seemed to be blooming around them along with the feelings of creatures coming out into the warmer atmosphere. It was all quite enjoyable.

The demon observed that the angel seemed to be soaking in everything around them. His eyes were alight with joy and curiosity and the warmth coming from him seemed to make the little parts of winter that were left over retreat once more. It was a wonderful feeling and all humans felt it, which got them more happy and excited for the festival themselves. Crowley smiled a bit at the other's pure excitement. It was kind of infectious. He swore...everything about the angel was just infectious to him. And his inner being of Janthony just wanted to snuggle up close to the other. 

He tried to ignore that overwhelming feeling as he walked with the other, glad he wasn't shivering in the coldness thanks to his warm aura. The demon saw Aziraphale go over to a stall as he smelt something he liked clearly. He followed quickly behind him, catching the smell himself. It was very unlike other foods in the area. It was spicy and exotic, yet not to the point it burnt. It was a mild kind of spice, the kind that would probably make your tongue tingle if you ate it. They went over to the merchant.

"Ah, good evening sirs!" he spoke cheerfully, his accent saying he wasn't from around here, not that either of them minded. "What can I get you?"

"Oh hello! My goodness... I'm guessing you're from the east?" asked Aziraphale, genuinely curious as he hadn't been around the outside world for quite sometime, but he knew that smell of spices from anywhere.

"Ahhh, you must have travelled a bit," chuckled the man. "Many people around here seem to ask me what I am bringing and what the spices they smell are as they are so foreign. But I am indeed from the east my good man." He gestured to the board that held what he sold. "I decided to travel myself and show off my homeland's cuisine. Not too many people have taken to it, but you seem to want to try."

"Oh indeed! I absolutely love to try new foods!" admitted Aziraphale happily, looking the board over. Crowley smirked gently. He could tell the other was so excited to try new food. But also, it was clear the other had tried the food before. It had just been quite some time since he had. "Hm... How about the pork curry?"

"Ahh, a good choice! One of my favourites!" spoke the man with a smile, pulling out a bowl and putting some lovely looking rice into it, before ladling a portion of the curry, handing it over. "Here you go. That'll be five silver please."

"I got it," Crowley spoke simply, producing it from his pocket with a miracle and handing it over.

Aziraphale was trying not to glow with happiness from how the demon just nonchalantly paid for his food. The man bowed his head in respect and waved after them in thanks as they went off together.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," chuckled the angel gently.

"I know," the demon replied simply with a small chuckle, acting it off as if it were nothing.

The angel smiled gently, sighing in content, before he gladly started to dig in. The demon had honestly noticed how the other seemed to almost moan with delight when he took a bite of something, as though savouring every bite with almost..._sexual_ delight. He tried to ignore it as he pushed it away, rolling his eyes at himself. Seriously, the angel was only indulging himself. He didn't mind it, just...something he couldn't help but notice.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale himself was honestly trying not to full out moan. It was just so delightful to his senses to taste curry again after so long. The last time he had tried it was quite a few centuries ago admittedly and it had been nowhere near this good. The taste of the spices were indescribable, making his tongue tingle, yet not burn. The was wonderfully tender and had seemed to absorb the sauce it had been cooked in. Couple that with the fluffy rice, it was simply a joy to eat. It was so different to the last time he had had a curry, but in a good way. Last time he had tried some, they had gone too heavy on the spice and he had been tearing up from the burn.

He looked over to the other as they strolled, pausing, before he scooped up some and offered it to the demon, who blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the spoon, stopping.

"Eh? Angel, I don't eat," he reminded him calmly as he came into view, smiling.

"I know, but...I thought you might enjoy a taste?" he offered sheepishly with a smile as he looked up at the other.

**_"...Ugh... How can I resist that damn face?!" _**he thought to himself in frustration, before he just gave in and took the spoonful, tasting it.

He was...quite honestly surprised. He wasn't typically one for food, but it was...quite nice. He didn't enjoy it as much as the angel did, but he liked it at least.

"Hm... Not bad..." he admitted, swallowing as the other gave him a bright smile.

"Heheh, see? I thought you might like it," he admitted happily as they began to walk again.

Crowley sighed a bit. He swore, this angel would be the death of him. ...More than likely with the rate they were going at. He really did find himself unable to say no to the angel. And he could tell he had no ill intent, if he had ever had any. Hesitation he had definitely had, along with anxiousness...but never ill intent. He sighed silently, watching as the other enjoyed his curry and took in the looks of the festival, even engaging in small talk with humans.

** _"...Dear Satan, what the hell am I supposed to do...?"_ **

However, as they walked past a tavern, Crowley blinked as he felt...a sense of holy righteousness in there that made his stomach turn. But...it wasn't from an angel. He let Aziraphale wander a little ways ahead of him as he looked at a pastry stall with intrigue, before he turned to the open doorway and peered in.

It just seemed like townsfolk upon first glance as he let his eyes wander, strolling into the bar calmly. He sat down at it and ordered himself an ale to appear like a typical patron. He didn't typically go for ale as it wasn't really the type of drink he enjoyed, but he couldn't smell any decent wine in this place, so he settled for it. He cast his eyes around the room as he slid the bartender his money, wondering where it was coming from...before he spotted it. In the corner of the room, a group of knights were sitting there, each of them having a crest of some sort emblazoned on their chestplate's, silently announcing to everyone what order they belonged to. ...And it was a holy one.

**_"...Seriously? What the bloody hell are they doing here?" _**he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. **_"They should be off in some gaudy awful citadel, not some cosy little village... Unless they're on a 'voyage of great discovery' or some shit, why are they here?"_**

Crowley paused for a moment, before he got up in one fluid motion. With every step he took closer, he felt every fibre of his being screaming at him to move away. It was odd, but not unfamiliar. The aura Aziraphale gave off was warm and comforting. This aura...it was like every other angel's: cold and with intent to purify anything evil. He sat himself down at a table nearby, carefully listening in as he ignored his body the best he could from having to move away.

There was nothing really of note aside from them boasting about their triumphs and saying how they would smite down their enemies.

**_"Tch. Gabriel would get along with them quite nicely," _**he thought to himself scathingly, taking a sip of his ale.

"But, why would our patron saint tell us to come to this town?"

The demon almost spat out his drink and some of it almost came out of his nose, making it burn. He swallowed it down and tried to play it off cool as he wiped his nose, now listening with intent.

"Because they spoke of a great evil here. An evil which is to be smited," hissed one of the older knights, seeming more serious in tone now.

Something told him that it was actually he himself, but... Would they take the dagger perhaps? Maybe thinking it held an evil spirit in some way and try to destroy it instead? He had tempted humans many a time to know that they could be convinced of something to that effect. He swallowed lightly, still listening.

"Tch, in this place? It's such a quiet place, so why -?"

"Because it is the perfect place to begin the trail of chaos that will lead to humanity's downfall," hissed that very same knight. "Just think of it. An evil starting in a remote little village such as this would be undetectable. And given how many traveller's come through here, it would eventually spread. If we don't destroy it now, humanity itself could be at risk."

**_"Sheesh, over dramatising there, aren't you?" _**he rolled his eyes and finished his ale, not caring as he got up and left, unable to stand another moment in that holy presence. He sighed gently in relief as he got outside, soon spotting Aziraphale looking at a trinket's stall as he started over there. **_"Still...it might be a good chance to get rid of this bloody thing... But...then again..." _**He looked up into the sky, frowning deeply as he contemplated. **_"Who the bloody hell is their patron saint?"_**

Surprisingly, he couldn't gather a whole lot from the emblem. It was pretty much a generic golden griffin holding aloft a broadsword. Who the heck would have a thing like -?

"Crowley, are you alright?"

He was brought back down to reality as he heard Aziraphale's voice of concern. He made a small sound and looked back down, seeing the angel looking up at him with a worried expression. He blinked a few times, before he smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, yeah, Angel, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," he reassured him quickly, yet he could tell Aziraphale wasn't buying it as he frowned further up at him.

"Something has clearly shaken you Crowley... I would like to know what it is," he responded, almost silently pleading with Crowley to tell him what was wrong as he looked up at the other.

Why was this so hard? Just to lie to the other. To tell him there was nothing to worry about. Why was it so hard? He sighed heftily and let his hand drop from the back of his neck. He decided he may as well tell the truth. At least...to a degree.

"Well... There's just a gaggle of holy knights in the tavern," he admitted, sighing a bit. "Their holiness kinda took me by surprise if I'm completely honest. It really is nothing to fret about Angel, I'm sure they're just passing through."

"Oh goodness... Well, if they really are causing you pain in some way, perhaps we should go back home?" he suggested, not wanting the other in pain just so he could enjoy the festival.

"Heh, nah, it's fine Angel," he reassured him with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, alright? They're not bothering me as much right now, so let's just enjoy ourselves. Alright?"

Aziraphale was hesitant to continue being here, but seeing how Crowley clearly wanted to enjoy his time there with him...he sighed and nodded a bit, offering a weak smile as he looked at him.

"Alright Crowley... If you insist. But don't hesitate to tell me if you can't bare it much longer, alright?" he insisted, not wanting the other to be uncomfortable.

"Heh, I will Angel," he reassured the other with a smile.

The rest of the night was quite nice as they spent it in each other's company. Aziraphale even got Crowley to try a new food some of the humans were selling called 'ice cream'. He quite took to it and the demon, though he wouldn't say it, found it quite tolerable. The rest of the evening was wonderful, even when they eventually had to leave. When they returned back home, Crowley sighed as he flopped down onto his sofa, sighing as he relaxed into the plushness. Aziraphale yawned as he started up the stairs, knowing the demon preferred to sleep on his sofa.

"Goodnight Crowley. I had a wonderful time," he spoke to him with a smile, pausing on his way up the stairs.

"Night Angel," yawned Crowley, stretching a bit as he relaxed. "I had fun too..."

Aziraphale smiled happily, before he sighed and took his leave, heading to his room quite tired.

Crowley sighed as he relaxed into the sofa, feeling comfortable.

**_"...Hopefully, by tomorrow...I can finally focus on Aziraphale entirely...and not have to worry about that bloody thing..." _**he thought tiredly to himself, exhaling gently as he slowly fell asleep, feeling so comfortable as that thought put his mind at ease for the time being.

Though of course...it wouldn't be just as easy as that. Nothing ever was.


	19. Never Trust an Order of Holiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is what happens when I don't write for a few days ;w; I suddenly become a bloody writing machine in the span of one night >w<  
I swear this will be the last chapter for tonight >w>  
Either way, I do hope you enjoy either way ^w^

** _"Just...simply go up, knock, give the dagger and run off. Simple as that Crowley, you silly bastard!"_ **

The demon sighed heftily as he looked down the worn cobblestone path, that was almost obscured entirely by the overgrowth of plants and vegetation, with trees lining it, tall and strong. From down the path, he could sense the overwhelming holiness from within. It made his body revile...yet his heart and mind hopeful. Hopefully, with that amount of holiness... He swallowed hard as he felt the outline of the dagger in his trenchcoat, almost as though it were mocking him, _begging _him to use it, to kill something.

How had he even found this place? Well, honestly, it wasn't that difficult, considering how holy the idiots were, they were pretty easy to trace back to their source. It was almost like...they were daring him to come and find them...

He shook that thought away, sighing heftily. He needed to stop over thinking things, he knew that. Swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat, Crowley started down the pathway, wanting to get this dagger away from him. He needed to get rid of it somehow...and this seemed like the best option he had come across so far. Short of tossing the dagger into the purest holy water, it seemed this would work. Aziraphale had been admittedly suspicious, even worried as the other said he needed to head out to take care of something. The angel hadn't been sure...but the demon could tell he didn't want him getting hurt.

**_"If this all goes according to plan... I shouldn't get hurt..." _**was what he told himself, sighing as he continued on his way.

Every step felt like his very being was reeling, clawing, begging for him to turn back. He swallowed hard as he kept to his resolve, jaw clenching as he kept on forward. Finally, he came to what he was looking for. It appeared to be a crypt of some sorts, though the massive stone doors had clearly been moving a lot recently. He took a moment to steady himself, sighing shakily. His very soul was screaming at him to turn back, yet he calmed himself down. He knew it would be worth it if he could do this. Swallowing hard, he reached up and knocked firmly on the door.

Everything in his system told him to turn back, but as soon as the door started to shift open, he knew he couldn't back down. The demon looked up, trying to be as calm as he could be as he saw a knight from the other knight. A middle aged man who seemed to know what was what. He looked to the other who stood there and raised a brow.

"Can I...help you?" he asked calmly enough, though clear suspicion was laced in his voice.

"Um... Yeah, hey, uh... Listen," he responded, trying not to sound nervous or to let his serpentine hiss come out as it typically did when he was in a situation like this. It tended to let his more...for lack of a better word, _demonic _side out. He reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out the dagger in question. "I heard that you were...looking for something evil... I think I found it, I...needed to bring it to the right people, you ssssee."

** _"Dammit! Hold your tongue, hold your tongue!"_ **

The knight seemed taken aback by the way he hissed his last word, not at all trusting him, yet he decided to humour him. He reached out and took the dagger and while the holiness was still making his body want to scream...a sudden burden felt like it was lifted. The weight he had been carrying since day one of this whole damn thing was removed and it felt like a bloody miracle.

But then of course...the knight before him decided to draw it and they both stiffened. The holiness in this place was easily blotted out, making Crowley visibly relax...but internally?

** _"Shit... Why did I think it would be a good idea?!"_ **

He knew the why. Because he just wanted to be rid of the damned thing. He had had some hope that they could at least try to destroy this thing...but it was clear by the dark glint in the other's eye that he wanted to use it for his own selfish ends. He had enough resolve to sheathe it back up again, but...what if he didn't next time? This was a huge mistake. Without even thinking, Crowley snatched it back from the knight, who stared at him, as though he had been in a daze.

"Uh... It seems I was mistaken... The draw seemssss too much for you," he said quickly, trying not to hiss as he started to move away carefully. "I-I'll jussst be going now and -"

He grunted and froze as he felt the point of a blade in between his shoulder blades. He wouldn't have minded...if the blade didn't burn through his clothes. It was a dull burn...but it was there.

** _"How in the ever lasting fuck did these humans get their hands on holy weapons?!"_ **

"That's it serpentine demon," snarled the voice of the older guard he had heard the other day. "Stay perfectly still or I run you through and send you to your demise." Crowley swallowed hard, his heart racing as he tried to stay as statuesque as he could. He gritted his teeth as the dagger was snatched from his grasp from behind. "So, trying to tempt my men, hm? With what? A demonic little weapon?"

"T...That's not what I inten -" he started, before he grunted as the sword was pushed harder into his back.

"Silence snake," hissed the man. "...I suggest you start moving."

Crowley swallowed hard, before he slowly started walking forwards, though his body was telling him to turn back. He really seemed to have no choice in the matter. This place was way too imbued with holy energy and he couldn't just unsheathe the dagger thanks to the guard snatching it. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, a demonic hiss of pain escaped him as he placed his foot down, feeling a burning sensation run up from his foot and through his entire body. Consecrated ground. Of course. He couldn't help it as his tongue turned more into his serpentine one as it did that when he was in pain regardless. Yet he knew he couldn't get away.

The demon had to force his body to keep moving, every step just making him feel more pain. His skin underneath his clothes he was sure was screaming and even burning. He wouldn't be surprised if people saw smoke coming from the demon.

Finally, he was pushed onto his hands and knees, hissing out in pain as his hands touched the ground beneath him, gritting his teeth, hissing and groaning in pain as his hands were almost burnt had he not quickly sat up. He needed to get out of here. But he was kept on his knees by a couple of knights as he trembled, being restrained his his knees just felt like they were in the process of melting. It was gritty, hard and above all else, painfully hot. He panted, feeling faint as the holiness was getting to him.

Crowley grunted as his head was yanked up, seeing the head of the knights move over to a box. He reached inside and pulled out...the item that was causing Crowley's pain. He reviled in horror, grunting and hissing, writhing as the holy energy from the blade the other held just caused him such pain. He needed to get away from the silver dagger, but he could barely move.

"Our patron saint said this would bring you to your demise demon Crowley." Crowley grunted and froze up, panting a bit. How the hell did they know his -? "Best not to hold off any longer."

"W-Wait!" pleaded the demon, not that he meant to plead as the knight raised a brow. "Just...Jussst tell me...one thing...ssssince you're going to kill me..." The knight narrowed his eyes, silently telling the demon to go ahead and ask. "...Who...Who the fuck isss your sodding patron ssssaint?!"

The knight paused...before he chuckled deeply.

"Surely you would recognise the emblem we all have upon us. Considering you've wounded and battled with him many a time," scoffed the knight.

"Ugh, I don't pay any fucking attention to the sssssshitty designs on the fucking armour assss we're always bloody fighting! Don't be sssso fucking cryptic!" he snapped, his pupils slits behind his glasses as he was losing his patience.

"Easy there demon!" snapped the knight, pointing it towards the demon threateningly, making him writhe in pain as he hissed. "I suggest you hold that serpentine tongue of yours before I cut it out." Crowley panted heavily, staying silent, his breath laboured as he was barely keeping up. It was like that dagger the other was wielding was the equivalent to his own. Then again...it made sense. Earlier on, the holy aura had been cancelled out by his hellish blade. Did...they cancel one another out? "As I was saying. Our patron saint is one of the strongest and most righteous of the angels. Battling the demons night and day, keeping them at bay, his holy sword slaying the demons who oppose him. Well, aside from you," he scoffed.

** _"Wait a minute... Over glorified angel with an ego the size of the entire universe and who can't kill me for shit? That...sounds like..."_ **

It suddenly clicked...and Crowley couldn't stop himself as he started cackling, his voice distorted with hellish hisses as he couldn't contain his laughter. All of the knights were taken aback, particularly the one holding the heavenly blade.

"W-What's so funny demon?!" he snapped, not at all enjoying how the other was cackling.

"H-Holy sssshit! I knew he was _petty_! But petty enough to the point where he'd lower hisssss_standards_...to the point where he'd convinccce _humans _he was there to guide them on the path of righteousnesssss just to kill me?!" he cackled, still in immense pain, hearing some of the knights mutter, wondering if he had gone mad. "Oh I cannot _wait_ to sssssee from wherever I end up the look on your _faces _when you realise he didn't give a _sssssshit _about you!"

"ENOUGH!" roared the head knight, going up close and holding the dagger to the demon's neck, Crowley hissing and grunting in pain as he felt his neck burning from the mere presence. "Enough of your disrespect demon! Our saint is just and true!"

Crowley scoffed and glanced at him.

"The only thing jussssst and true about your patron ssssaint? ...Is what a big asssshole he is," he hissed, the knight losing his temper.

Crowley shut his eyes, wincing, ready for the blade to slice his throat...but instead...he heard the sound of the knight being tackled and the dagger slide away...and the warmth he had come to know wash over him in a wave of reassurance. He grunted and opened his eyes, looking up...only to stare in shock as he saw a very angry Aziraphale standing there, wings out, aglow with holy light, yet his own kind as he put away the dagger, making Crowley groan in relief as he slumped forward, unable to stop himself anymore. The consecrated ground seemed to stop being an issue all of a sudden and he sighed heftily in relief as he felt his knees given a break.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" bellowed Aziraphale's voice, actually using 'holy' voice as it were.

All angel's had one. They used it when they wanted to get their point across or strike fear into their enemies. And needless to say, Aziraphale was using his right now. All the knights immediately fell to their knees and bowed, even the head of the knights did the same as he recovered from being tackled by the angel.

"O-Oh angel! W-We were only doing as our patron saint instructe -!" started the knight, yet by the angel's unimpressed, even _enraged _gaze...they knew that excuse wasn't going to stick.

"I DO NOT _CARE_ WHAT YOUR SAINT TOLD YOU! I SUGGEST YOU DISBAND THIS ORDER AT _ONCE _AS IT IS GOING AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY'S PLANS! AND EVEN YOUR _SAINT _HAS TO ANSWER TO HER! UNDERSTOOD?!" he spoke out and all of them immediately agreed, terrified of the angel before them. And admittedly, Crowley had never expected such anger to come from the other. But...to know it had come forth to save him... "GOOD. NOW _BEGONE_!"

Immediately, all of the knights took off, not needing to be told twice. Crowley groaned and swallowed a bit, sitting up and wincing as his strength slowly came back to him. Aziraphale meanwhile took a deep breath...before he exhaled as he calmed down, putting away his wings and his glow stopping. He seemed to have a decent handle on his holier self more than other angel's Crowley had seen, that was for sure. However, the angel didn't allow him any time to dwell on that as the other rushed over to him and frowned deeply, helping him sit up.

"Crowley! Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly, reaching out and actually...holding him up, not seeming scared to touch him. "Oh goodness, look at you! I need to get you home right now!"

"Huh...? Angel..." he muttered, noticing the other didn't seem to be afraid, yet he couldn't dwell on that right now as the other removed his restraints and helped him up onto his feet, letting the other rest his weight on him as he hooked an arm around his shoulders, one hand holding it in place as the other held him up by his waist.

"Don't worry Crowley. I've got you," he responded calmly, just wanting to get the other back home. "I...unfortunately can't mend damage made by holy items on a demon... I trust you can walk if I help you along?"

"...Heh... Y-Yeah..." he sighed gently, letting him half carry out of there.

He was so stunned the other hadn't even seemed to notice what he was doing...but he was more than thankful that the other didn't seem to care. He sighed tiredly as he rested into the other's warmth and before he could stop himself, he had fallen unconscious against the angel as it had proven too much for his body to handle. The angel felt the other slump against him completely and froze, looking up. The demon was worse for wear than he thought. He grunted as he shifted him around, picking him up in a bridal style, keeping the other close to his body as he kept the other's arm wrapped around his shoulder, before he strode out of there, determined to get the demon back to the house.

**_"Hang on Crowley... I've got you..." _**He sighed a bit as he took the demon home. **_"...What were you thinking...?"_**

Right now, Aziraphale couldn't really let his mind care about the what. Right now, he needed to focus on getting the other back home safely. They soon arrived back and Aziraphale carried Crowley up to his bedroom, carefully laying the demon onto his bed after miracling back the bedsheet's. He swallowed lightly, before he miracled away his clothes in exchange for a pair of black silken pyjamas. He sighed as he looked down at the other, biting his lower lip, before he removed his glasses. He wouldn't look, he just...didn't want the other being uncomfortable.

He swallowed hard. This entire time, his heart had been in his throat. He didn't know why...but he had just managed to overcome his fear of touching the demon. At least, in order to help him. He didn't know if he could do it on a daily basis, but... He shook his head with a sigh, pulling the covers over the other, letting him recover his energy.

The angel watched over silently, not daring to look away as he waited patiently for the demon to awake.


	20. In the Angel's Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, after my first day of the con, I am feeling inspired once more! Quite a bit so in fact as I actually got to meet the storyboard artist for Good Omens! ^w^ I hadn't been expecting him at the con, but my dad had convinced me to show him some of my art and he actually complimented it! I feel over the moon!
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter before I head off to bed and head off to sleep ^w^ It's so wonderful to hear you all are adoring this story! Sorry if it's a bit shorter, I just needed to get this down ^^" Hope you all enjoy ^w^

It felt like the night was lasting an eternity as the angel sat by the demon's bedside. He watched him closely throughout the night, hands clasped as he rested his chin upon them, his elbows resting on his knees. As he did, he couldn't help but take in everything about the demon.

Crowley was resting calmly, his breathing having evened out as he regained his strength. The demon's pale skin shimmered a little bit from the sweat that had collected as his body had been recovering. Flaming red hair was tousled and messy, having gone from it's typical styled look. And yet...this demon seemed oddly peaceful in a way. Like his body needed this time to get some genuine rest. He sighed gently as he watched the other, hoping he would awaken soon.

**_"...Crowley..." _**He sighed gently, pausing for a moment, before he gently reached over and checked the demon's temperature as he rested, his skin cold and clammy. He sighed as he miracled himself a bowl of water and a cloth, ringing it out and placing it gently on the other's forehead. He wasn't sure if using an angelic miracle on the other was the best idea right now, so he went for a more human solution, sighing as he watched the other. **_"...What in heaven's...or rather...hell's name were you thinking?"_**

* * *

A soft groan left Crowley as he slowly came to, swallowing gently. His mouth felt very dry and his body ached all over. He grunted as he slowly looked around, blinking a bit. He was...in the angel's bedroom? How the bloody hell did he get here? He sighed as he carefully tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain as pain shot through his spine from both of his legs.

"Shit!" he hissed, falling back against the pillows...but he remembered what had happened. "Oh..."

He swallowed lightly, before pulled back the covers carefully, blinking in surprise as the demon was in a pair of silk pyjamas. He never had even seen the damn things, but...he guessed that the angel had miracled them up for him. He sighed gently, running a hand through his...oddly enough, clean hair. He groaned as he remembered in further detail precisely what had taken place, curling up into himself carefully, wincing as his knees in particular were screaming at him.

** _"...Why the fuck did I do that...?" _ **

He should have known better. He knew that. He knew that humans couldn't be trusted with such things. Then...why...? The demon sighed heftily as he realised why. ...He had been desperate. Desperate to get that ever present burden off of his shoulders. Desperate to just...protect the angel. ...Even if it was from the demon himself. 

Crowley groaned in frustration, sighing heftily. ...He now knew why the other had been so quick to rid themselves of that dagger. It was clear that even in this presence of such a thing, the demon had almost fallen unconscious and his body felt engulfed in agonising pain just from being around it. The thought of the dagger he had tried to rid himself of doing that to Aziraphale... It made his stomach lurch.

Speaking of the angel, he heard the rushing of footsteps and realised his glasses were gone. He snapped his fingers and they were back on his face by the time the angel came in.

"Oh Crowley, you're awake!" he exclaimed in pure and utter relief, unable to help himself as joy overwhelmed him, rushing over...and hugging the other.

The demon grunted in shock as the warmth of the angel wrapped around him. How long had he been out if Aziraphale was...being this way? But he decided to just embrace it, sighing as he wrapped his arms around the other with barely any hesitation after coming out of his stunned stupor. The other...clearly cared. If he had been able to get over his fear of touch for the demon...it had to be something incredibly special.

"Yeah Angel... I'm awake..." he sighed gently, enjoying the warmth of the other as he held him, realising just how cold he had been despite the comfortable warmth the bed should have provided. It was clear Aziraphale had missed him and had been worried as he the other closely to him, almost protectively in a way, as though...scared to lose him if he let go. First off, Crowley wondered how long the angel had been without this kind of contact. It was quite clear he didn't give it to just anyone. But the next thing that came to mind? "...How long was I out?"

The angel frowned deeply, sighing heftily as he pulled back from the hug, looking at the other with a soft look of concern.

"...You were unconscious for nearly two weeks," he responded calmly, Crowley's eyes widening.

_"Shit! _Two whole weeks and I've been stuck in bed?!" he groaned in shock, falling back against the pillows as he grabbed his hair in frustration. "Fuck... That holy shit must have been more powerful than I thought..." he sighed heftily, looking back up at the angel as his hands fell away from his hair. "...I'm sorry angel." Aziraphale blinked in surprise at the sudden apology, silently urging him to continue. "I...I dunno why I thought giving those humans such a powerful weapon was a good idea! I just... I wanted it gone..." he sighed heftily.

"...Why didn't you...just try to return it...?" he asked gently, as he had done that. But then again... "Then again, _Gabriel _only tried to use it against you. I should have expected it the no good backstabbing -! ...Angel."

He caught himself from calling him a bastard as he sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Tch... What gave it away? The holy aura or the stupid chicken cat emblem?" cooed Crowley teasingly, the angel unable to help it as he blinked a few times...before he laughed, unable to help it.

"Crowley, t-this is no time for jokes!" he snickered, trying to calm himself.

"Yet you're still laughing," he cooed, Aziraphale sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Yes well...I have to admit...I really did miss you..." he admitted heftily, blushing deeply as he looked down, gently frowning as the demon was taken aback genuinely. "I...I woke up that day and...you were gone. I thought perhaps you may have gone to the garden, but...there was no sense of love or appreciation coming from within. It didn't even allow me to enter. Like...it knew you were doing something," he explained calmly. "I then remembered the comment you had made about the holy knights and got worried. I can't really...explain it, but I've kind of gotten used to your scent. Almost can follow it to a T." He chuckled a bit, blushing a little.

The demon was surprised, but not too much. Angels and demons could smell one another's scents, typically coining them as either 'pure scents' or 'evil scents'. But since they were spending so much time together, it wasn't just that simple anymore. To Aziraphale, Crowley smelt of fine wines, cinnamon, perhaps a dash of smoke and sometimes apples when he had been in the garden recently. To Crowley, Aziraphale smelt of books and various food stuffs, particularly sugary items of food, along with the soothing scent of tea.

"Either way, I followed the scent and it led me back to the village...where I started sensing that...hideously strong holy energy." He shuddered a bit. Even the angel got disturbed by it, which both did and didn't surprise Crowley. "...I knew what it was immediately and...without even thinking, I rushed to its source." He blushed a light red, swallowing lightly. "The thought that...Gabriel was going to hurt you... It made me feel...scared and...in a way...angry... ...I didn't want you to end up hurt or...even worse..." He let out a dry chuckle after this. "...I arrived a little late to make sure you weren't hurt it seems..."

Crowley was completely stunned. The...angel really hadn't wanted him to get destroyed like that? He could barely believe that the angel cared so much for him. He swallowed hard, sighing shakily, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him. But another thought crept into his mind...

"...Aziraphale... What happened to those...weapons?" he asked gently, being serious yet gentle as he looked at the other firmly. The angel tensed and swallowed hard, seeming to be quite...uneasy at the question. Even though he knew it had been coming. And Crowley immediately knew. "...They're gone...aren't they?"

"I...I'm sorry Crowley," sighed the angel shakily, tears welling up in his eyes. "I...I just wanted to make sure you were alright a-and...by the time I got back, they were..."

Aziraphale was silenced with the demon pulling him close to his chest. He froze for a moment, before he sighed gently, wrapping his arms around the other as he let him hold him.

"Don't you dare apologise," hissed Crowley gently, holding the other as close as he possibly could. "I'm the idiot who didn't think. I didn't even think about what could happen... Tch... Just like my brain... It either overthinks or doesn't think at all..." Aziraphale frowned deeply, about to argue that point, before the other spoke again. "But...thank you." The angel went silent as he heard this thanks. It was just...so genuine and even, dare he say...heartfelt? "...I know you didn't have to come after me...but you did...and I really am thankful you stuck by me."

Aziraphale blushed heavily at the thanks, sighing gently as he looked up at the other, making him look at him, seeing the other was clearly distraught.

"Crowley... I know I didn't _have _to...but I _wanted _to," he responded gently, meaning it so much. "Why else would I have stuck by your side restlessly for these past two weeks if I didn't care? ...I...I care immensely about you Crowley..."

He blushed as he glanced off to the side, feeling so embarrassed as he admitted this gently. But then, he blinked as the other turned his head back to look at him as he offered him half a smirk, but it was clearly meant as a loving look.

"...I care immensely about you too Aziraphale..." he admitted gently, blushing himself as he couldn't help it.

They both knew they couldn't really fight it anymore. It was clearly happening. They were falling for one another, quite hard. But neither of them made any further action. They didn't want to end up going too fast for one another. Though...Crowley couldn't help but tease a bit.

"Then gain, you must care immensely as you are so willing to get your hands all over me now. Am I just that irresistible?" he teased, making the angel blink, before he blushed heavily and hopped up, Crowley snickering a bit. "Kidding, kidding!" he chuckled as the angel rolled his eyes, yet smiled a bit regardless.

"I know you are," he sighed, blinking as the other suddenly hissed in pain, frowning. "Oh dear... I suppose I'd best change the bandages."

"Bandages?" asked Crowley a little breathlessly as the angel moved to his legs and rolled up the silken pyjama bottom legs, showing he had been wrapping his knees in bandages. "Ah... You been...doing that often?"

"Honestly, I think they need a bit of air right now," sighed Aziraphale as he carefully undid the others bandages, Crowley gritting his teeth as he tried not to hiss or whimper or even whine. "...At least they're not as bad as they used to be."

"Oh?" Crowley asked a little breathlessly, unable to help it as he winced at the sight of his knees. They were horribly burnt, though seemed to be slowly scarring over as he let out a shaky sigh. "Gah... Fuck, I see now..." he hissed, carefully extending his legs as his knees were very tender. "Damn... They'll be hurting for a while..." he grunted, relaxing back against the pillows.

Aziraphale looked at the other. He spoke as though he had been burnt by normal fire. This was anything but. And yet...he had seen a few of the...other scars the other carried on his body. He had had to check for other wounds after all. Needless to say...the demon was battle worn. Other demons would cave in at a holy blade piercing them at any point but...Crowley was clearly different.

...And after all, that's why he had taken such a liking to him. Because...he _was _different. Much like...himself.

He bit his lower lip, before he shyly reached over and took the other's hand into his own, interlocking his fingers with the other. Until now, he had been scared of touch...but now, all he craved was the demon's soothing cool skin against his own. And Crowley picked up on that as he grunted gently, looking down at their hands. He looked up at the other...before he held his hand back in return, sighing as he relaxed, watching the angel carefully from behind his glasses.

"...Thanks for looking after me Angel..." he sighed gently, making Aziraphale perk up a bit.

"...You're more than welcome my dear," he responded, not even thinking as he said it and Crowley decided not to point it out.

It was...very nice to be in each other's company. And the warmth they both felt around the other felt...wonderful. They didn't ever want this feeling to end and deep down...they had a feeling it wouldn't end.


	21. A Successful Temptation & An Angel's Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! ^w^ So, con's finally over and I am more than excited to bring you the next chapter! :D
> 
> Admittedly, I would have done it after I got back home yesterday, but after two straight days of being surrounded by people and sounds for a socially awkward recluse like me, I just practically passed out when I got home after having dinner >w> I had fun though! Hell, many people asked me why I didn't have a table there and one guy even was shocked when I told him I wasn't a professional ^^"
> 
> Either way, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for all of your comments and support and I look forward to seeing what you have to say ^w^
> 
> (P.S. A part of this idea was given to me by DarknessAndFyre and it was too good to pass up. Trust me, a few of their ideas will be making it into this story ^^" Either way, enjoy :3)

The atmosphere was...so much calmer now. Honestly, it was very pleasant. The house they inhabited together felt more like a home now as the two weren't afraid of boundaries as much anymore. It had taken a couple more weeks, but Crowley could at least walk now, albeit with a bit of a limp as his knees were still tender.

Aziraphale tended to find the demon reclining on his sofa to take weight off of his knees, not that he minded of course. He had even caught the demon occasionally reading through one of the books he kept by the fireplace. It really did warm his heart, considering the demon had admitted he never really understood why books were so important. The ways in which he found the demon sometimes were quite funny to the angel. The oddest had to be when he found the others feet buried in the space between the armrest of the sofa, yet the upper half of his body was on the opposite side of what was supposed to be the head rest, lounging there like it wasn't a big deal. When he asked him why he did that as it didn't look very comfortable, the demon just said "I dunno. I just find it more comfortable than sitting." The way in which his body almost _curled_ around the sofa was very serpentine. It was almost like the demon didn't have typical bone structure.

And that's what the angel believed as it was coming up to the end of the third month. Don't think he hadn't been noticing how serpentine the demon was. The fact he had a pet snake was almost _too _coincidental. He felt there had to be more to this than what he expected at first.

With a soft sigh, Aziraphale decided to go to the garden, feeling the love coming from it and having the door swing open as usual. It was a Sunday and he typically came here on Sundays. The garden practically expected him at this point. He looked around.

"Janthony?" he called out, blinking and smiling as he saw the snake's head poke out from the tree as soon as he heard the other's voice. He smiled happily. "Hehe, I thought you were here my dear."

The snake's tongue flicked out as he slithered down the tree gladly. Crowley still couldn't believe how he had gotten away with this for so long. He both cursed and thanked his garden for this. His lower belly was more tender than usual, but that was where his knees would typically be after all. He climbed up the the angel and gently squeezed him as he wrapped himself around him, a typical greeting they shared. And the angel giggled a bit, always so happy when the other came up to him in this way.

"You're eager to see me I see," he giggled gently, petting the snake's head as the other nuzzled his neck.

**_"Of course I bloody am. Even though we now spend so much time together...I still enjoy holding you like this..." _**he thought to himself, hissing gently in a sigh as he relaxed when he was wrapped around the angel firmly.

The angel smiled happily as he took his normal spot at the tree, sighing as he relaxed with the serpent around him. Any other angel upon the sight of such a large snake would have surely tried to slice it apart. Angels tended to see snakes as a mark of evil and that...wasn't without merit. After all, the whole way this whole thing had even started...was thanks to a serpent.

The Garden of Eden had indeed existed at one point and that was all where troubles began. Up until that point, Heaven and Hell were kingdoms that were at a mutual agreement. As long as they didn't interfere with one another's plans, they would leave the other side be. But then...what happens when Hell's plans are created to completely ruin Heaven's plans? The incident with the apple of course. All it took was one demonic serpent and one temptation for the feud to begin. When the humans were made to leave the garden, Heaven and Hell were immediately at one another's throats. The angels spoke that the demons had destroyed God's plans for the humans, never deciding to question her why she had even created a tree with fruit that gave free will in the first place in her garden. The demons argued that they were now supposed to tempt her creatures into sin as really, what else did they have to do other than fester away in their own kingdom? Heaven and Hell just wouldn't stop until they had a war. Until they settled their feud once and for all. Satan back then had just been as angry and war hungry as everyone else, ever since he and the others had been cast from Heaven's kingdom. And God? God was just...deeply disappointed in them all. She had never planned for the humans to gain their free will in such a way, but deep down, she was glad they had been tempted. After all, it was bloody clear they weren't going to do it themselves as they followed the rules she set in place to a T. But seeing all of her angels grow such a hatred for the demons just for fulfilling her intentions, she knew she had no choice but to let them fight it out. They had never intended it to go on for so long however.

God and Satan did not get involved in the battling and after the first few centuries, Satan realised what a bad idea it had been for instigating the war in the first place. That's when the agreement had come into play. Since then, the battle had raged on however. The remnants of where the garden had once been were now their battlegrounds and God had kept herself busy with making sure the plants and creatures that had once lived there now lived outside, amongst the humans. The once garden was now a scorched and destroyed landscape and really, the outside had become her newer garden. Satan busied himself by watching over the demons and was truly stunned by how far their own free will could take them. It was a dangerous thing, yet he could see...it was a necessary thing. Not that his demons ever showed it. Neither had the angels. Well...save for two very special cases that were now sitting in the garden of the demon's creation.

Aziraphale couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that Crowley had created this garden. It was clear he remembered the original garden himself and though the fruit was the same, it didn't hold the same free will giving temptation it had to the humans. Though, there was something a little tempting he had always found when he looked up at the perfect apples that grew. He never took one as he felt Crowley wouldn't appreciate fruit being taken from his garden, but it was always something he wanted to try. And Crowley could tell the angel had cravings for the fruit. Up until now, he had never let anyone set foot in his garden, let alone have any fruit. He wondered...

With a little demonic miracle, he made an apple drop from the tree into the angel's lap, making him perk up.

"Oh?" he asked in surprise, picking it up and looking it over, before looking up into the tree. He had never once seen the tree drop any of it's fruit, so this was new. "I didn't know the tree actually dropped the fruit."

**_"Not typically," _**Crowley mused to himself. He only ever really harvested the apple tree, but he typically did it at least once per the truce so the tree could grow fresh apples in time for the next century. It kept it healthy and each batch was better than the last. He looked to Aziraphale and gently nudged his cheek. **_"Go on."_**

The angel was surprised at the snake almost _urging _him to have the fruit. To him, it still felt forbidden considering Crowley hadn't technically given him exact permission. And yet...

"Well..." he bit his lower lip, looking down at the deep red apple in his hands. "I suppose...since it did fall into my lap...a bite wouldn't hurt?"

To Crowley, it felt like he was back in the original garden, tempting Eve to take a bite of the forbidden fruit, but...something about this was even _more _exhilarating. He couldn't explain it. It wasn't like last time where he was practically shoving it in God's face he could tempt her creatures into something so sinful, but something about this... Perhaps it was the fact that the angel was hesitating and it was harder in that regard. Or hell, he guessed that it was _because _the other was an angel. An angel in the purest sense of the word. And the demon was tempting him to eat fruit from his own special garden without words of any kind. Purely influence. Perhaps it was also coupled with the fact that the angel _did _have his own free will. To say no and push it away at any time. Eve? Not really a challenge as she only really got her free will after his temptation. But Aziraphale? The angel could say no at any time.

He watched the angel intently, silently urging him to take a bite, wanting to see what the other would do. Aziraphale still was hesitating, but...he found the snake's urging, almost _temptation, _a bit too good to pass up. Really, when would another opportunity present itself like this? To do something so forbidden in the angel's mind? He could just ask Crowley but...

He carefully moved the apple to his lips...and finally took a bite.

Crowley was beyond stunned and happy even to see that the angel had given into it. He didn't even know why it did. Just...it was something so satisfying to him. To see the other give into a temptation like this. He had never expected to tempt the angel into anything and though it was just merely taking a bite of an apple...the overall experience was much better than the first temptation he had ever done.

Admittedly, to Aziraphale...it felt both good and bad to give into such a simple temptation. Much like the human's had. Bad because...well, it made him internally question how such a little thing made him question his whole being. But good, because...well, it was exhilarating. Breaking the unspoken rules of Crowley over his garden just for a taste of the sweet fruit it bared. And it was incredibly sweet. The apple was crisp and crunchy, the juices being rich with sweetness, yet with a bite of sourness that was very subtle. He couldn't help but let out a moan of happiness as it felt so good just to give in to such a simple little pleasure.

"Mmm... Wow... This is truly the best apple I've ever tasted," he sighed happily after he swallowed his mouthful, barely believing how he had held himself back for so long.

**_"I bet it is..." _**Crowley mused to himself, sensing how the angel was stunned that he had been able to stop himself from trying it for so long. He relaxed into the other's shoulder as he let him enjoy the fruit that had been bared before him. **_"I'll say this much. That temptation was the best one I've ever done."_**

So simple yet so meaningful to the both of them.

When Aziraphale had finished the apple, he sighed with satisfaction, miracling away the core. Though it had been just one apple, Aziraphale felt entirely satisfied by it. He sighed happily as he relaxed again.

"Heh, I hope Crowley isn't mad," he chuckled a bit, finding himself thinking an amusing thought that Crowley perhaps counted all of the apples in his tree.

**_"Of course not Angel," _**he thought to himself with a soft sigh as he relaxed with the angel, his head perking up a bit to look at the angel's face.

He spotted a little bit of juice at the corner of the angel's mouth. Feeling bolder after that successful temptation, he moved his head forward an pressed his mouth to the corner of the angel's lips. Aziraphale perked up in surprise as felt the snake do this, looking down as the serpent as he pulled his head back. Had...the snake just...'kissed' the corner of his mouth? He reached up and felt the edge of his lips as he blushed a deep red.

** _"...Shit, was that too fast?" _ **

Yet before Crowley could start panicking...he was met with one of the warmest smiles ever as Aziraphale gently scratched the underside of the other's chin.

"Was that a kiss you just gave me Janthony?" he teased, before he blinked as the snake slumped in his hand, hissing happily, pupil's blown wide as his whole body relaxed. He paused, before he started giggling, seeing how the snake was clearly embarrassed that the other had found his weakness, but refused to move as he continued to do the action. "Oh my. Seems as though the big scary serpent has his own weaknesses, hm?"

**_"Shit..." _**he thought to himself, his whole body like putty in the angel's hands. **_"Urggh... This angel, I swear... He's driving me crazy..." _**Another soft and long hiss of relaxation left him as the other lovingly scratched his chin. **_"Dammit... At least he didn't seem to mind me 'cleaning' the corner of his lips..."_**

He knew what it had been deep down, but he refused to acknowledge that that had been his first technical kiss with the other. It didn't count when he was Janthony...right?

Aziraphale smiled down at the completely relaxed snake in his grasp. Over the past three months or so, he really had grown quite fond of the serpent. And it was clear the serpent was very fond of him. The knowledge of that made the angel incredibly happy. And yet...he couldn't help but wonder... This serpent was incredibly smart. Hell, he had even _tempted _him into eating an apple from the demon's garden. The way the serpent acted... It was like the way he felt Crowley wanted to act towards him.

The rest of the day passed by as the two enjoyed the company, before Aziraphale realised it was getting late. He sighed and got up.

"I have to go I'm afraid my dear," he sighed, blinking when the serpent tightened his hold on him a bit, almost begging him to stay. "Heh, you're very good at tempting my dear and while I would like to indulge you, I must be going back." He smiled down at the serpent warmly, stroking his head. "If you really do miss me that much, don't be hesitant to try and get my attention, alright?"

Crowley sighed gently and unwrapped himself from the angel. He was surprised that the angel had been able to tell he had indeed tempted him, but he knew the other wasn't an idiot. Still, the knowledge the other had willingly given into the temptation made it all the more special to him.

**_"Tch. Don't be surprised if I want to cuddle you more out there..." _**he thought to himself, blushing internally as the angel waved at his serpentine form as he left the garden. He sighed gently and returned to his regular form, stretching a bit. **_"That angel truly does have me around his finger... Still...the fact he had given into that temptation..." _**He blushed to himself, smiling a bit, holding out his hand and letting an apple fall into it, taking a bite himself. **_"Heh... He really is a special one..."_**

* * *

The next day when Aziraphale came down the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of Crowley laying across his sofa, completely relaxed. One leg bent, the other hanging over the arm rest as his right arm was lazily draped over the back of the sofa. He smiled a bit...until he heard a very familiar crunch. He peered over the sofa, shocked to see the demon was eating...yet a little nervous as he recognised what he was eating.

An apple. Not just any apple though. ...An apple from his tree.

The angel swallowed a little, trying to ignore it as he walked past, feeling a bubble of guilt rising up in his chest. Did...the demon know?

"Morning Angel," the demon spoke casually, as though nothing had happened, making Aziraphale blink.

Maybe...he didn't know?

"Oh heh, morning Crowley," he responded casually, trying not to dwell too much on it as he went into his kitchen, going about making himself some breakfast as usual. "How was your day yesterday?"

Aziraphale had also taken note he often saw Janthony when Crowley went out. But never saw Crowley with the serpent in question. This threw up another suspicious thought into his mind. Why had he always seen the serpent and Crowley separately, yet not ever together? Despite the fact that Crowley spoke so fondly of the serpent, he had never seen the two together in the garden. Why?

Not to mention the garden only ever invited the angel in whenever Crowley went out. Why not whenever Crowley was inside the house? Or with him?

He sensed the other at the doorway of his kitchen, leaning against the door frame. The demon tended to do this whenever Aziraphale was up in the morning to make himself breakfast. It used to unnerve the angel, but he didn't mind as much anymore. Though the demon being halfway through the fruit he had eaten yesterday without Crowley's direct permission did send a chill of nerves into him.

"Eh, nothing special really." The angel couldn't help but...feel that was a blatant lie. He always did whenever he spoke to the other after Sunday passed. Something about the other's tone of voice always sounded...so much happier and relaxed after Sunday. "Just relaxed, same as usual." Aziraphale smiled a little bit, though internally he was begging to ask the other what he did on Sundays to relax. "How about you? Take it you and Janthony had your little chats as usual?"

Every time the demon ever asked that, he seemed...genuinely happy that the two had little chats. Even though he was never apart of them. Sure, Aziraphale mentioned him in passing, he guessed that Janthony would mention that fact to the other...so why did it always appear that Crowley was so interested to hear how the other felt about their chats?

Regardless, the angel decided to be a bit bolder and smiled a bit.

"Indeed. I must admit...your serpent is incredibly charming," he responded with a coo as he went about grilling some bacon. "In fact, he almost tempted me into eating a fruit of yours."

**_"Wait, why am I saying tha -?" _**the angel thought for a brief second, before he heard what the demon had to say.

"Tch, yeah, that temptation was good, wasn't it?"

The angel paused as he heard this. Crowley spoke like..._he _had done the tempting and not the serpent. That he was fully aware that the angel had given into it, but not from Janthony himself. That he had...experienced it alongside him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the demon didn't realise he had slipped up as he was just casually eating his apple. Keeping as calm as he could, a thought came into Aziraphale's mind as he placed down his tongs, turning to the demon and offering a calm yet knowing smile.

...And Crowley realised that he had slipped up as he paused mid chew.

That smile. That knowing smile. He had...never seen that on the angel's face before. He gulped down hard to get the apple down his throat, eyes darting around as the other made his way over to him.

**_"Shit, shit, shit! Say something you idiot! Say some -!" _**he thought to himself, before Aziraphale stopped before him.

Without hesitation, he reached up...and scratched underneath Crowley's chin. Instantly, his body slumped into the touch as the apple dropped to the floor from his slackened hand, a soft hiss of relaxation leaving his lips unwillingly as Crowley's chin was in the other's hand, his glasses slipping down from this sudden relaxation. And Aziraphale found himself looking into the eyes he had grown to be very familiar of over the past few months. The golden serpent's eyes of the snake in the garden. He paused...before he smirked gently.

"...Hello Janthony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are X3 Another part of the story done ^w^
> 
> DarknessAndFyre gave me the idea for how exactly Crowley would be outed as Janthony, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter as well ^w^


	22. A Demon's Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :3 Another chapter ready to go ^w^ I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story and I really cannot wait to read what you have to say. I had a lot of fun doing this chapter admittedly ^w^

The way in which the angel said that in... That...teasing, charming tone he recognised all too well... It made him swallow hard. He didn't know what to do. Crowley genuinely was stuck in Aziraphale's hand right now as his brain tried to fathom what the hell just happened. He grunted as Aziraphale slipped off the glasses, gaining some semblance of himself back and shut his eyes, not wanting Aziraphale to look at them. But the angel, instead of being angry, moved his hand to his cheek, sighing gently as he stroked the other's cheek with his thumb.

"Crowley..." he sighed gently, a slightly...annoyed, even..._hurt_ tone to his voice. "...Why didn't you just tell me?"

Crowley sighed heftily, nervously opening his eyes, seeing the angel's gaze. He seemed to be silently urging to spill everything to him. And...how could he deny that face? He sighed heftily, glancing off to the side.

"I...I was scared..." he admitted weakly.

"Of what?"

"...Oh what you would think if I ever told you I was the snake in the garden..." he sighed heftily, stepping back and turning away.

"...Why would that scare you?"

"Oh for Satan's sake angel, really?!" he snapped out of frustration, groaning as he buried his hands into his hair. "You really don't think I would be scared of telling you how it makes me feel when I-I wrap my serpentine body around yours?! That I know all of your stories?! That I know the things you have kept to yourself for so long and hate the bastards of heaven even more for what they put you through?!" Aziraphale stayed silent during this outburst. He could tell that the other needed to vent and that's why he had acted like he didn't understand why it would scare him. He watched him silently as he let all of this go. "Did it never occur to you why Sunday would be my favourite day?! Not because I would get away from you, but because I would be _nearer _to you! To hold you close without fear of you moving away from me! To just relax and listen to your voice! It drives me fucking crazy!"

He slammed his hands against the wall, trying to calm down as all over his emotions were pouring out, inhaling deeply through his nose to try and calm himself. The angel by this point swallowed lightly, a light red blush on his face as he heard the demon confessing his feelings. He paused for a moment, before he decided the demon would be better off sitting down as it was clear the other had quite the burden to get off of his chest. He moved closer and put a warm hand gently on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, making the demon sigh as he relaxed a bit more.

"...How about this my dear?" he asked gently, making the demon turn to him so he could cup his cheeks in his hands. "You go and sit down in the living room for a moment and I'll bring out some tea. I know you don't drink it, but I think you'll find it calms your nerves. I'll finish up in here and you take a moment to gather exactly what you want to say...alright?"

The angel...clearly knew what he had done when he had asked him that. Asked him why it would scare him. To get the demon frustrated to vent his feelings to the other. He paused...before he smirked a bit.

"...You're a bit of a bastard, you know that, right?" he asked cheekily; it wasn't an insult though, more...like a compliment.

"Heh... Well, that's the first time I've ever been called that...but as a term of endearment," he admitted sheepishly, chuckling a bit, before he smirked a bit. "Honestly, I find it easier to let that side out around you." He shook his head and moved back. "But let's save that for when I actually get things done and bring them in, alright?"

"Heh... Alright," sighed the demon in compliance, heading out into the living room.

Crowley sprawled on his sofa, sighing heftily. He had been about to put his glasses back on, before he realised the angel had taken them and kept them. He sighed, knowing he couldn't hide them now as he got rid of his trenchcoat, trying to relax.

It...really did shock him that the angel didn't seem angry. He would have though it would be a much bigger reaction if he was entirely honest. He wasn't disappointed though. More...relieved and perplexed in a way. Aziraphale really had a way of surprising him. He was kind yet firm. Gentle yet protective. He would be honest about what was on his mind to the point where Crowley could feel it in the air. Everything about him was genuine and...he really did care for the demon. It was...odd to Crowley to have someone genuinely care for once and that was putting it mildly. It was pretty much an eternity ago he had ever felt this...genuinely cared about.

Sooner than he would have liked, Aziraphale returned with a tray. Upon it, there was a pot of tea with a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. There was also a plate of bacon sandwiches to accompany it. He placed down the tea set with a soft sigh and smiled warmly at the other as he poured himself some tea.

"Would you like any milk or sugar?" he asked gently, putting a spoonful of sugar into his own tea and pouring in some milk, stirring it in.

"Um... I think just...straight tea," he responded, sitting up a bit, trying to relax as he sighed, feeling really...exposed before the angel.

In his snake form, he had no qualms about showing his serpentine eyes to the other. Having his eyes on display however in this form... It just felt so revealing and unnerving. The angel could sense this and sighed gently, pouring the demon some tea.

"Crowley. I've practically bared my soul to you at this point, even without my prior knowledge. You don't have to worry about showing your eyes around me," he reassured him gently yet firmly, holding the tea out to him.

"Heh... I know..." sighed Crowley, taking the cup gently, sighing as he resting his elbows on his knees as he slumped over the tea, looking into it as he bit his lower lip.

"...But?" the angel asked gently, carefully urging the other to talk about it.

"But..." the demon sighed heftily, sitting up, running a hand through his hair as he held the tea where it was with his spare hand. "Ugh... I dunno, it's just... Fucking hell, it's really stupid," he groaned, massaging his head, the angel staying silent.

He wanted the demon to tell him. The demon could tell the angel wasn't going to say a word and groaned, taking a sip of the tea, sighing as it burnt a little as it was still piping hot, but he could deal with that. Aziraphale had been right though... It did help a bit with his nerves. He sighed heftily, trying to relax. Again, though his position was relaxed, his body was tensed up. Really badly. He bit his lower lip, trying to think of the best way to put it.

** _"...Satan, why does this angel have to be so damn persistent and patient...?"_ **

Finally, he thought he found the right words, sighing once more as he took a larger drink from the tea, almost downing it all. Aziraphale highly suspected that's how Crowley tended to like consuming everything he drank from the looks of it. The movement seemed...almost well practised as though the demon's muscles were still tensed, the movement was quite fluid. It was either small sips to appreciate the taste, or large gulps to get it down as fast as possible into his system.

He stayed silent about this as the other sighed, placing down the cup as he reclined back into a corner of his sofa, hitching one leg up and resting an arm on the headrest, his head soon finding it's place in his hand as he looked over at the angel. He really seemed like he didn't want to talk about this...but he knew it would be best to talk about it.

"...This is bloody bizarre for me you know," he started, making Aziraphale blink in slight surprise. "Tch... Baring my thoughts and how I feel to you... I'd never do this with anyone else you realise. Tch, not as if they would care..." The tone in the demon's voice was scathing and bitter, but...not towards the angel. More...to everything else, along with a hint of sadness to it. "...Demons aren't supposed to care about one another. If we have problems, we shut the hell up about them and keep going on with how we exist. Any demons who express their problems are seen as weak. Weak and useless. So...we bury our problems down deep inside and let them _fester. _Fester and make us more bitter and angry than we already were..." He sighed, massaging his head, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Ever since I fell, I've had these bloody things." He opened his eyes as he looked over to the angel, tapping his temple with a finger. "I've had these damn eyes for what feels like an eternity now. Same with the tattoo of course, but...the eyes are something I can never hide..." He sighed heftily as he admitted this. "Honestly, first time I went amongst humans in this form, they screamed demon at me and chased me away. ...I know I am a demon but..." He bit his lower lip, sighing heftily as he shut his eyes. "...To hear humans call me that as well? After hearing my former brothers and sisters call me that for a few centuries, it was bad enough, but...humans that didn't even know me, _immediately _screaming demon at me and trying to force me away or run for their lives, even though I had no ill intent... I guess it was like the final nail in the coffin that made me despise them..."

Aziraphale frowned deeply as he listened to the demon admit this to him. To...admit self loathing of a feature he had no control over. Not to mention the hint at all of his emotions having to be bottled up for over a millennia. He...honestly could relate to that.

"...But...around you...I feel like I don't have to hide." The angel perked up as he heard this, looking back up at the other, seeing him looking over at him. Those eyes were almost piercing...and yet were so vulnerable as the demon bore his thoughts to him. "That honestly terrifies me more than any holy blade..." He got up and sighed, starting to pace as the other watched. "I know, it's idiotic, to be afraid of not having to hide anymore. But... The fact is, I've gotten so used to hiding my thoughts and my feelings, I even tend to talk to myself to relax. Why do you think I always am in a state of perpetual thought?" That...made a lot of sense. He had spotted the demon on more than one occasion just...sitting there. Not doing a thing. Clearly...he had always been thinking during those times. "For so many centuries, the only person I could trust is myself. I know myself and I know what my body will do. I've never had to worry about others judging me for what I think because I never share anything! ...But then," he paused his pacing, looking at the other, a deep frown on his face. "...Then I met you." Aziraphale's face heated up as he listened to the other's confessions, never expecting anything like this.

"The first time I met you, I just thought I could get away with my old tricks. I thought...you were just some angel who sure, was different, but nevertheless, an angel. The first time we met, you clearly spoke that you didn't want me near you and I just thought 'Because I'm a demon' and just accepted it as I always do." He started to pace again, beginning to ring his hands as he vented everything. "But as I got to know you, I could see you were so much more different than other angels...but in the best ways possible," he sighed, his face now a light red. "You're not scared to be yourself around others, you adore simple human pleasures, you can easily miracle things done but you don't, you light up like the sun whenever you see food, you care about creatures that most other angels would see as beneath them..." He took a moment to take a deep breath, swallowing gently. "...And you actually gave a damn about a demon who you were stuck with...to the point where you had the balls to stand up to one of the biggest assholes in all of Heaven's kingdom." He sat back down on his sofa, sighing as he buried his face into his hands. "...I didn't have the guts to just...give back that hell dagger... ...I just...was too scared of what everyone in Hell would think..."

He sighed heftily as he moved his hands up into his hair, gripping his locks tightly.

"...I don't deserve to be with someone as selfless and caring as you..."

Aziraphale made a small sound as he stared at the demon as he stared at the floor in shame, eyes wide. All of these emotions... It was clear that Crowley had been holding onto them for quite some time. And the fact that the other was berating himself throughout all of this... He couldn't bare it any longer.

He swallowed hard and placed down his cup, getting up. He made his way around the table and sat by the demon's side, wrapping a warm arm around the other, pulling him into his lap. Crowley made no attempt to move away or even fight it. If anything, he accepted the other pulling him close, sighing as he was pulled into that warmth he had come to adore, resting against the angel. Aziraphale held him close to him as he laid back, having Crowley lay on top of him. Crowley didn't stop his body as his arms wrapped around the other, holding him close, not wanting to let go, as though scared he would disappear if he did. The angel sighed gently and stroked through Crowley's hair soothingly, almost as though he were stroking his head.

"...Crowley..." he started gently, his voice being soft and comforting, yet firm in the statement he was going to make. "...Don't you ever think that you don't deserve me. Or anything else. Our circumstances are...different, yet the same in many aspects." The demon swallowed lightly as he heard this. "It's clear to me that you don't believe you are worthy of any care or affection...but let me tell you this." He sat up a bit as he cupped the other's cheek, making him look up into the angel's blue eyes. "...You are more than deserving of it. Just because you are a demon...it doesn't make it any less true. You can be vulnerable and not have to hide anymore. ...Not when you're with me..."

Hearing that from the angel just...made the demon have the feeling of a heavy burden being taken away from him. The thought of actually being able to be himself and not have to hide his emotions anymore... Crowley couldn't help himself.

The demon sat up a bit and unwrapped a hand from around the angel, reaching up and having his slender hands slide to cup the others cheek. He looked down at him for a moment, before with little more than a moment's hesitation...he lent in and caught the angel's lips in a kiss as his eyes fell shut.

Aziraphale had definitely not been expecting this, freezing up for a moment. Yet...the feel of the other's cool lips against his own...and the amount of gratitude and pure love coming from the other made... He slowly melted into the kiss himself, allowing his own eyes to fall shut as he exhaled sighed gently through his nose, kissing the demon back as he lay upon him.

It felt like time just stopped for the both of them in that moment. Like...all that existed was the two of them. The kiss held genuine love within it and affection that no angel and demon had ever shared with one another before. They both felt like they could stay there for the rest of time itself. Just holding one another as they kissed. Which they could have technically done.

Though finally, Crowley pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly as he rested his forehead against the other's, the both of them keeping their eyes shut. They both were very sure they could feel one another's hearts racing against their chests as they just stayed where they were, not wanting to move away from the other.

"...Thank you Angel..." he whispered gently against the others soft lips, doing his best to contain himself as he felt like he could just kiss them over and over again.

"...You're more than welcome my dear..." he cooed gently, never wanting to move away. However, a slight smirk came onto his face. "...You know..." He opened his eyes and looked up at the other with a teasing look as Crowley opened his eyes, tilting his head. "This is technically the second time we've kissed, isn't it?"

Crowley let out a choked grunt, his face going bright red as the angel tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it as the demon buried his face into his shoulder out of pure embarrassment, his muffled screaming of embarrassment setting off the angel.

"GOD DAMMIT ANGEL, THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" he screamed into the other, Aziraphale laughing happily as he had successfully made the other blush.

"O-Oh darling, I think it did!" he laughed joyfully.

Crowley was genuinely embarrassed that he had brought that up, but...he wasn't mad as he smirked a bit, pulling back and looking down at Aziraphale devilishly.

"You didn't seem to hate it. Is the angel into animals?" he teased, laughing as the other now went bright red.

"O-OF COURSE NOT!" he squeaked, covering his face in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding Angel!" he cackled, the angel beneath him unable to help it as he joined him soon enough, the both of them unable to help themselves.

It just...felt so nice and so right. To be this close to the other and to laugh so genuinely. Though it had been only three months...it was clear the two were practically made for each other.

...And that didn't sit well with a certain demon and archangel.


	23. Silencing the Sides...and Forming a New One

Even though it had only been a little over three months...everything felt like it was running like clockwork. Crowley could barely believe it himself, sighing happily as he walked with the angel. He loved walking with the angel. It was a calming sensation. Though the two were so different, they knew that they were, in their own respects, very alike. And they were happy with that.

The demon glanced over to the other, smiling a bit. He had his glasses back on, being careful since they didn't know if any humans would be wandering about. He paused...before he reached over, sliding his hand over one of the other's, gently gripping it. Aziraphale blinked, getting the hint, before he smiled gently, unclasping his hands and taking a hold of the other's hand.

"You know you can just ask me my dear," chuckled the angel gently.

"Mmm, I know, but... I prefer to just go ahead without ask -" Crowley fell silent, his face falling as he stopped where he was, feeling a...very familiar demonic presence. "...Shit... Not right now..." he muttered.

"What? What is -?" started Aziraphale, before he stopped, frowning deeply as he felt that presence...yet another very familiar one. "...Oh lord, really? I thought I made it clear..." he groaned gently, frowning deeply.

Crowley soon felt that presence himself and looked to the angel, holding his hand a bit tighter.

"...I'm not leaving you alone with that bastard again," he muttered gently. "Considering the last time he did anything, he had a gaggle of holy bloody knights and had them try to destroy me with the temptation of possibly destroying that horrid weapon...I don't want him ending up hurting you because you saved me and dispelled his little group."

Aziraphale blinked and blushed lightly as he looked over at the other, his heart skipping a beat.

"Oh... Crowley... Then I don't want you going alone either. Since...I highly doubt the demon you seem to be worried about...is surely not happy with you trying to dispose of that weapon..." he sighed gently. "...I don't want you ending up being punished either."

Crowley smiled a bit, about to respond, before -

"Oh dear _Satan_, _gag _me."

They both looked around...seeing the two they hated spotting the most in the entire world. Sure, Beelzebub wasn't as bad, even though Aziraphale barely knew them. But then...there was Gabriel. A being they both, and also Beelzebub, hated to see. Hell, they were pretty sure no one was happy to ever see the archangel, save for his lackies and even then, it was questionable.

"Dear lord, you two are just so..._disgustingly _in sync, it's almost unbearable," groaned Gabriel, rolling his eyes. "But either way, we're here to make sure things actually go according to plan now."

"...We are following a plan," hissed Crowley, narrowing his eyes. "Our own."

"Tch. You know as well as I do Crowley that this is a forced arrangement," scoffed Beelzebub, rolling their eyes. "It's Satan's and God's plan you're following. Not your idea."

Crowley winced a little as he was told it this way, a fleeting moment of doubt going through his mind, yet Aziraphale's hold grounded him.

"...We have our own will... We didn't have to follow the plan. ...It came naturally," Aziraphale responded simply...yet firmly.

Gabriel groaned in annoyance, having enough of the principality. He looked over to Beelzebub and they immediately knew. They weren't going to get anywhere with the two with one another.

"...Right, I think we need to split up the two to get any actual work done," sighed Gabriel and before Crowley and Aziraphale could even argue, Crowley disappeared in a black cloud of smoke along with Beelzebub, Aziraphale's eyes widening as he was suddenly gone, looking around for the other in a panic. "Oh? Not so confident without your little snake...are you?"

The angel blinked and swallowed hard, hoping that wherever the other was...he was alright.

* * *

Crowley grunted as he appeared in an all too recognisable landscape. The ashen, dead ground beneath them. Rubble and remnants of weapons. The sky over head over cast and the mountains casting a shadow over the entire thing. He looked around, scowling as he saw Beelzebub just standing there calmly, watching the other become angry, worried...even scared.

"Why did you bring me here?" he snarled, wanting to get away, to never see this place again.

"Simple. I needed to properly talk with you without that damn angel clouding your mind," they responded bluntly.

"His _name_...is Aziraphale," he hissed, not liking how Beelzebub spoke about his angel like that.

"What matters about names?" they snapped, before they scoffed in disgust. "Honestly... Look at yourself. Fawning over an angel simply because of what came naturally to them. To be kind and to love. You should know Crowley...we're not nice. And we don't feel love." Crowley stayed silent, jaw clenching in anger, though...a bit of nervous. "Any angel can love. What makes you so damn sure that this..._Aziraphale _is so different from the others? Hm?"

"...He's _nothing _like other angels," he snarled, knowing what the other angels were: cruel and heartless bastards. "...He's a true angel."

"How can you be so sure?" Beelzebub cooed, carefully observing him with a tilted head. "You know as well as I do Crowley. Angels are _supposed _to be beings of love and affection...but when have they ever really displayed that? At least...genuinely." Crowley narrowed his eyes, scowling darkly.

"He is not. Like. That," he hissed.

"You've only known him for three damn months Crowley!" snapped Beelzebub. "How are you so sure, hm?! That his feelings are genuine? That he _actually _loves you?" Crowley swallowed hard, doubt starting to creep back into his mind as he looked off to the side. He knew Aziraphale was genuine... Incredibly genuine. The most genuine person he had ever been around. But what if...that _was _just his natural state? Beelzebub smirked, seeing the crack and taking it. "Look around you Crowley. The remnants of the Garden around us, burned and decayed, with the ashes of demons and angels alike. ...Don't you just want it to stop? With one side finally prevailing?"

Crowley remained silent. He...didn't give a damn about winning. He well and truly did not. But...if they did end up fulfilling the truce...

"...I know what you're thinking." He looked back at the other through his glasses, seeing that fake sympathetic look on their face. "...You know the war would not stop. And even when put to a stop...you would then have to put up with the entirety of _hell_. Baying for your blood, your execution. For stopping the war with peaceful means. ...Is that really what you want for you and your little angel?"

That hit Crowley right where he knew he was the most vulnerable now. ...The thought of him and the angel having to fend off the forces of both Heaven _and _Hell from pursuing them. If they did stop the war...what was to stop the kingdoms from coming after them? God and Satan could only do so much. He swallowed hard, jaw clenched tightly, his jaw defined against his skin.

**_"...Perfect..." _**Beelzebub thought to themselves, smirking gently as they walked forward, producing the weapon.

"...It's best if you avoid it all...and finish the original plan..." they spoke.

Crowley's eyes widened as he saw that dagger again. The thought of having to kill Aziraphale...just to protect him... He felt like he was going to be sick. He stayed silent, staring at the dagger for a good long while...before he took it. Beelzebub thought they had gotten back on track...but was stunned by what the demon did next. He held the sheathed dagger firmly in his hand...before he spun around and with a miracle, flung the dagger away. Far far away, right up into the mountains. Beelzebub's eyes widened.

"What...What the actual fuck you idiot?! Don't you realise that -" they started, before Crowley turned to them.

Glasses had slipped down his nose, revealing his serpentine eyes...yet there was a fire in them. A raging fire of anger...and warning. Beelzebub actually took a step back out of shock and even...fear as they looked upon the scowling demon, feeling the heat coming from him.

"...I do realise...and I don't care..." he snarled, his voice more demonic than it had ever been before. "Let me tell you something. I don't give two _shits _what Hell does to me." He walked forwards, soon towering over Beelzebub who was paralysed. "...But I swear to you... If you lay so much as a finger upon my angel...to cause him any pain of any sort...I will not stop until every single demon in hell has been struck down. Mark. My. _Word." _He went silent as he allowed this to sink in, pushing up his glasses calmly to cover his eyes, but the fire still burned. "...Get the picture? So. Much. As a _finger_...and Hell will suffer the wrath of the demon Crowley." Beelzebub was stunned into complete and utter silence, having never been scared of another demon before. And yet...here they were, barely holding it together. "...I suggest you spread the warning... This will be your only one..."

And with that, Crowley snapped his fingers and in a puff of hellfire, he was gone.

Beelzebub started at the spot he vanished from for quite a while, composing themselves. They had...never expected the pure raw power that the fear of Crowley brought. They sighed and scowled, massaging their head, looking up into the mountains.

** _"...You're a fool Crowley... But...if it's a war you're stopping...a new one will be just around the corner... Against you and your silly little angel..."_**

* * *

As this all took place...another meeting was being held. The world around Aziraphale, once so bright and colourful, felt...cold and empty now. With only him and the archangel he loathed so much. He looked to the other as he stood there simply, in his stiff position as always. The angel swallowed lightly, before he exhaled, straightening up, locking his blue eyes with the archangel's cold purple gaze...and the archangel was surprised to see a fire blazing in the angel's eyes. A fire he had never seen before.

"...What is it Gabriel?" he asked, a firmness to his voice.

"You know what it is Aziraphale," Gabriel spoke coldly, keeping his eyes locked onto Aziraphale's. "I can't have you going about this so damn peacefully. Really now, do expect the war will actually finish?"

"...God and Satan themselves promised to make it so," he responded curtly, not afraid of the archangel by this point.

When Gabriel let out a sharp cruel laugh, his body subconsciously flinched. It was practically in his nerves to just flinch whenever he heard that condescending mocking laugh.

"You really think that anyone will actually stop?" he sneered, observing the other closely, looking for an opening. He had been doing this for centuries now, he believed he knew what made the angel tick. "The whole point of the war is to win. And Heaven shall win. With or without you. I suggest you stop you're...blatant fraternising with the _demon_. You know it won't end well for either of you. ...Heaven and Hell want war. And if it should come to you and your demon to destroy you...then so be it." He walked forwards to Aziraphale and the angel unwillingly took a step back. "But I suggest you stop your silly little delusions. A _demon _cannot love. You're _wasting _your time and if I were you? ...I'd have the sense to do what is right for our kingdom."

Aziraphale...didn't know why that struck a nerve with him. That that was what made him snap. Perhaps it was because Gabriel just wanted his war so badly, he didn't realise that God wanted it to end peacefully. Or perhaps it was the fact that Gabriel had no regard for his resolve with how condescendingly the other spoke to him, as though he were an idiot. ...Or maybe, just maybe, it was because Gabriel wanted him to end Crowley. When he barely knew him at all.

Either way...he couldn't take it anymore as he dropped his gaze down towards the floor, his eyes out of sight from the taller angel. Gabriel thought of it as a sign of submission and smirked.

"Tch. That's more like -"

"...I don't want to win..."

Gabriel blinked as he was cut off by the angel, looking down at him, scowling once more.

"...What was that?" he hissed angrily...only to be genuinely shocked at the pure fury Aziraphale looked up at him with, hot tears of anger running down his face.

"I said I don't want to win you INSUFFERABLE ARCHANGEL!" he yelled in fury, taking a step towards the other and this time, it was Gabriel's turn to take a step back. And this spurred the other angel to keep going. "YES! I SAID IT! I FIND YOU INSUFFERABLE! I CANNOT STAND TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE AN INSTANT LONGER!" He took hard heated pants, tears still running down his face as he began venting. "I  _ despise _ you! I've despised you since the very beginning, I was just too  _ kind _ to say a word! Heh! That's what we're supposed to be isn't it?! Kind?! Well you are anything but kind you war hungry BASTARD!" Aziraphale couldn't stop himself. He had no restraint as he was running on pure adrenaline and frustration, pointing a finger accusingly at the archangel who was completely and utterly silent. "Don't you understand?! Don't you  _ see _ ?! God doesn't  _ want  _ us fighting anymore! She wants this war to end in a peaceful manner! As! Do!  _ I! _ " Gabriel didn't know what to think or even to say as Aziraphale glared up at him, pure fury in his eyes, that fire almost like an inferno. "And I swear to you, _Gabriel!" _He spat out his name as though it were venom. "I may not _kill_...but if Heaven wants to come for me and Crowley...I will not hesitate to defend us." The archangel's eyes lit up in...fear as he felt a holy heat as Aziraphale brought up the sword he had refused to use for so long. A sword alight with holy flame. "...No matter the means."

Gabriel looked down at the angel, stunned. To see the typically passive principality glaring at him with such ferocity. Such...holy rage. It was unbridled...and he was actually stunned into complete silence.

"...I will no longer listen to you..." Gabriel swallowed lightly as he looked down at the angel before him. "Now...leave."

The archangel didn't need telling twice as with a burst of holy light, he disappeared from Aziraphale's sight. ...And the angel let out a heated sigh as he calmed down, swallowing lightly, realising there were tears on his cheeks. He sighed shakily and reached up, wiping his eyes, making the sword disappear. He straightened up, adjusting his jacket, gathering his composure.

"...Angel?"

Aziraphale froze up a bit, slowly looking around, seeing the stunned demon there. He had...never lost his temper before. Well...he had once, but he tended not to think about it. He hated getting angry, but...he needed to. But now...he was just worried about what Crowley thought as he turned, frowning a bit, glancing away.  


"...How much did you see...?" he asked weakly, terrified of what the other was thinking.

"...Pretty much...halfway through your rant at him..." he admitted gently, sensing the angel's distress. He walked up to him and moved a hand to his cheek, gently turning the angel's ashamed face to look at him. "...Are you alright...?"

"...Heh... I...I never meant to snap like that..." he sighed heftily, leaning into the other's touch regardless, avoiding eye contact. "...I hate it when I get angry..."

"...But do you feel better?" The angel blinked and looked up at the other, seeing the other's relaxed expression. "...Getting it all out?"

He paused...before he smiled weakly, letting out a weak chuckle as he felt a bit embarrassed.  


"I...suppose a tad," he admitted.

"A tad? Angel, I think you _loved _ripping into him," teased Crowley, trying to cheer the other up with a soft smirk on his face, making him chuckle a little bit.

"Alright, alright. It...felt really good to finally get it out of my system," he sighed in admittance, before he hummed and reached up, removing the other's glasses gently. "...What about you? I can tell that...I wasn't the only one to give a warning."

"Heh... Perceptive as ever," chuckled Crowley dryly, sighing as the other cupped his cheek in return, nuzzling a little into the warmth. "Mmm... I told Beelzebub to shove it: both them and Hell."

"Oh my Crowley. How bold," teased Aziraphale, the both them chuckling a bit at that. But then, Aziraphale sighed heftily, looking up at the other, concern in his gaze. "...They're going to come after us. ...You know when we..." He blushed a bit at the thought, swallowing gently. "...Do you think that...God and Satan will help...?"

Crowley made a small sound before he brought up his other hand, cupping the angels cheeks gently in his hands and making him look up into his serpentine eyes.

"...Angel... I swear to you...as long as I live... You will not be harmed..." Aziraphale stared up at the other, his heart feeling ready to burst. "...I swear on my life...I will protect you..."

Aziraphale swallowed lightly, before reaching up with his other hand, holding the other's face gently as he looked back into the golden eyes with his blue ones.

"...And I swear to you... As long as I exist...you shall be safe and protected..." He spoke gently and meaningfully, the demon's breath hitching a bit at the promise. "I swear to you...I will guard you..."

It was clear there was no longer just two sides. There was now a third. Heaven, Hell...and the Angel's and Demon's side. Aziraphale's and Crowley's. It was Their Side they were now fighting to protect. And neither could resist as they moved their faces towards the other's, meeting in the middle, silently sealing it. Their Side was now made...and they were going to fight fiercely to protect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was a lot longer than I first intended OwO Either way, I do hope you enjoy ^^" Just came to my mind as I was thinking of how best to continue. I hope you all enjoy it ^w^


	24. A Terrible Truth... A New Truth...

When they arrived back home, they...hadn't quite expected what they found. A new addition to the house.

As soon as they walked through the door...they could definitely feel there was something different. Like...the house was...bigger? The angel looked up at the other as he came through the door and they both shared a look.

"...Do you think they...?"

"Let's see what they added," muttered Crowley, leading the way up the stairs as it wasn't downstairs, that was for sure.

When they got up there, there were the four doors, same as usual...but the hallway was wider, with it surrounding the stairwell. And behind the newly placed banister, on a smaller landing...stood a new door. Crowley raised a brow, going up to it as Aziraphale followed, both curious as to what this new addition was.

"...Shall we...?" the demon trailed off.

"Well...it seems best..." sighed the angel, deciding it was better not to put it off.

Crowley made a small sound and nodded, before he reached out and took a hold of the doorknob, twisting it open and pushing the door in, stepping inside. Aziraphale followed him...and they both went a deep dark shade of red as they saw what was on the other side of the door.

A bedroom. A new bedroom, yet...unlike Aziraphale's which was cosy and had a single queen sized bed. Instead...a king sized bed sat in the middle of the large room, seemingly with silken sheets that were a deep red, with gold stitching. The bed had four posts with a canopy over head that held deep grey curtains that could be shut at any time and the frame and posts themselves were made of deep dark oak. The pillows were cream coloured however, with a end blanket that looked to be soft and beige in colour. The walls of the room were an eggshell shade, with black skirting outlining the walls. A simple door led into Aziraphale's library on one side and on the other, a door that should have led to Crowley's study, but instead, led back to the bathhouse. The floor had a plush white carpet upon it, holding a couple of chair's on the left hand side, with a table before them and a fine glass cabinet, containing some of Aziraphale's fine glasses he used for drinking and on the lower half, containing some of Crowley's best liquors. Off to the right hand side stood a glass door that led out onto a balcony, that had a oak floor, with white banisters and a table that stood before a rather comfortable looking swing bench that had pillows adorning it.

They should have been incredibly pleased...but they both knew what they were implying with this bedroom. And they both silently agreed.

** _"Too fast..."_ **

They didn't say a word but...they knew the other felt it too. Aziraphale swallowed hard, daring to venture further into the room, taking it all in. He bit his lower lip, reaching out and feeling the silken sheets, a shiver of nerves going through his spine. And Crowley could feel it. Feel the complete anxiousness the other was feeling. He removed his glasses and tucked them away, walking up behind the angel. He paused, before he reached out and took the angel's wandering hand, making him stop.

"...Angel... We don't have to do it yet..." he reassured him gently, sliding his fingers to fit in between the others, holding his hand tightly, yet gently.

"...I know..." sighed the angel gently, relaxing against the other. "...I don't think...I'm even anywhere near remotely ready yet..."

"Heh... That makes two of us..." Crowley chuckled breathlessly, smiling down at him gently as he saw a relaxed smile come onto the angel's lips. He sighed as he rested his chin on top of the angel's head, his other hand wrapping around the other's waist. "...Wonder which one of them suggested it now..."

"Well... Satan is the one who would want to instigate this type of thing... Lust and everything... Right?" Aziraphale asked, unsure of himself.

"Well, considering that God herself made sex a thing in the first place," pointed out Crowley, smirking a bit as he saw the angel's face go scarlet.

"...Oh good grief..." He chuckled gently and kissed the top of the angel's head, sighing as he held him close. "...They may have been implying that...we stick closer together from now on. Considering Heaven and Hell...are going to be alerted to what we're going to do..." Crowley made a small sound and looked down at the worried frown on Aziraphale's face, gently squeezing his hand in reassurance. He sighed gently and smiled a bit, resting against him. "...Thank you my dear..."

"No worries Angel," he sighed with a smile, before he hummed and moved away, going around onto the other side of the bed. He tested it, before he hopped onto it, landing in a lying position, sighing as it felt comfortable. "Tch, spared no expense though," he chuckled, stretching out with a sigh, looking over to the blushing angel. "Come on. We don't have to do a thing...but we can at least relax together."

Aziraphale smiled gently after a moment, before he got onto the bed alongside the demon, sighing as it was quite comfortable. He didn't need an invitation though to shift closer to Crowley and relax against the other, the demon wrapping an arm casually around his shoulders.

"...I must say...it is quite comfortable..." he admitted gently with a smile, Crowley sighing happily as he relaxed with his angel in his hold.

"Indeed..." he sighed, before a thought came to mind. He hummed and bit his lower lip, before looking to the angel. "...Angel?" The other perked up a bit and looked up at him. "...Since when did you have a flaming sword?"

Aziraphale stiffened visibly when he heard this question, clearing his throat, glancing down.

"W-Well um... It's my holy weapon, heh... I-I tend not to use it a-and honestly... ...I wasn't even expecting for it to materialise," he admitted, sitting up, frowning not in worry now...but rather in confusion.

Crowley blinked and frowned, sitting up, wondering what the angel was thinking about.

"Why not?" he asked, before the other said something he had not been expecting.

"Because...well...I actually gave it away _before _this entire war began."

The demon was taken aback by this statement. Given away his sword? A flaming sword? Before the war began? That sounded a lot like...

"...Was it...back when the Garden was still around?" he asked cautiously, almost...fearfully.

"Well, of course, when else would it be?" asked the angel in annoyance, turning to the demon...only to frown in concern when he saw the demon go as white as a sheet. "...Crowley, what...what's the mat -?"

"Angel... ...I...I think that..." he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat as he looked away. "I think...I started it..." he croaked out.

"What? Started what?"

The demon looked back at the angel helplessly, seeming completely and utterly broken.

"...I think I started the war..."

A deafening silence fell between the two of them as they stared at one another, both of them pale as pale could be. Neither of them speaking for the longest time as this realisation sunk in. Crowley had seen the angel before. Before this whole thing. Hell, even before the _war _had started and he would see him flying around healing. ...He had seen him back in the Garden. The day that Heaven and Hell began arguing. ...The day the first sin was committed by humans.

He had been there. He had been the serpent to cause Eve to eat the apple. He had been the one to spot the angel who was guarding yet not watching. He had found the crack in which to slip and tempt. ...He had been the one to go behind Aziraphale's back as he guarded with his flaming sword and start this whole damn thing. Even though they hadn't a clue of each other back then...Crowley had practically already stabbed him in the back. Taken advantage of a moment the angel wasn't watching. Wasn't paying enough attention. ...He had betrayed the angel already.

Aziraphale swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in his throat, his mouth and throat feeling dry.

"...C...Crowley...?" he asked weakly. "...Y...You were...the original serpent? ...The one who...?" Crowley solemnly nodded, looking away, feeling utterly ashamed of himself as he buried his hands into his hair. The demon knew he had caused the first temptation, hell, he even _revelled _in it, but...that temptation had cost the peace of the angel he cared more about than the entirety of the world around him... "...You're the adversary...?"

The demon winced as though that title caused him physical pain. He hated that title angels gave him. And the angel could see how the demon was tearing himself up over the fact he had caused so much to happen. He swallowed hard and reached over, about to comfort him...when the demon flinched away from his touch.

"D-Don't touch me Angel..." he hissed, getting up and moving to the other side of the room, trying to get as far away from him as he could bear. "...I already betrayed you once... Even if it was before all of this time..." The demon looked back at him, hot tears of shame falling down his cheeks. "...How do you believe that I won't do that again?"

Aziraphale's chest tightened as he saw what the demon was doing to himself. He was practically destroying himself internally, on the verge of breaking. One word and he would shatter. He didn't want the demon to hate himself more than he had already seen. He didn't want the other to think he was a danger to the angel because in his eyes...that was in the past. And Crowley had grown over the years. He swallowed hard and got up as the demon turned away from him again and lent against the wall, digging his nails into it as he placed his hands firmly against it. He didn't want him coming near him. He didn't deserve his love, his care, his kindness... He had caused so much pain...

Crowley froze up as he felt the angel's hand on his shoulder, his breath hitching. He wanted to throw off that warm gentle touch. To hiss and make him scared. To do anything to keep the angel from getting close. But he instead went as a statue, swallowing hard.

"...Crowley...? Crowley, listen to me..." Aziraphale started gently, yet there was once more a firmness to his voice. "...Are you listening?" It took a moment, before he got a small nod from the demon as he stood there, tears falling from his face as he hung his head in shame. "Good... ...Crowley. ...What happened back then, we cannot change, but...it's not necessarily a bad thing." The demon looked to the calm expression of the angel as though he were mad, yet Aziraphale stood his ground. "Hear me out." Crowley's jaw clenched as he waited for the angel to continue. "...You may not believe me, but I am being genuine as I say this. ...You are not the same demon you were back then."

He looked up at the other helplessly, swallowing hard.

"...How do you know...?" he breathed out weakly, wincing as the other reached out and cupped his cheek, his face leaning into the other's reassuring touch desperately.

"...Because back then, it was early days. Something tells me that...the younger you would have never done the things you've done now... You've shown me such great care and affection... The adversary cared for nothing but chaos."

"But that was me Ang -"

"That was the adversary," he repeated firmly. "Back then, you had only just fallen from Heaven's kingdom. Fueled by rage and a want to get back at the Almighty herself. All you wanted is vengeance...and I should know...because I felt it..."

Crowley perked up, looking into Aziraphale's eyes in shock, seeing shame mirrored back to him...but more for the angel's own actions.

"Y...You felt me in the Garden..." he whispered out as he stared at him, straightening up as the angel looked away. "...W...Why didn't you...stop me...?"

"Heh... Because I was younger..." he sighed in admittance and bitterness. "I thought that...what was so wrong with giving humans their free will? To let them...live the life we could never have... ...Even back then...I knew we were bound to never leave..." He frowned deeply, turning away. "...God made that tree for a reason I thought. To give the humans their free will. Their choice. ...And yet how could the humans ever hope to gain that choice if they couldn't make a choice in the first place?" He let out a dry chuckle. "...You're not the only one who's good at figuring out plans you know..."

Crowley froze up a bit as the angel spoke. The way he made it sound...

"...You were following her ineffable plan..." Aziraphale swallowed lightly as he heard of it. "...You knew she wanted the humans to have their free will and let me tempt them..."

"...I never expected it to go as awry as it had done though..." the angel sighed heftily and sadly. "...God made it clear she hadn't intended it that way either when we spoke with one another..." He had since mentioned to Janthony of his time speaking to God, so he knew Crowley knew that fact. "We never expected such violent war to break out. ...It's not your fault for the war Crowley... If anything..." The angel hung his head in shame, clasping his hands tightly together, starting to tear up. "...It was mine..."

Crowley made a small sound, straightening up. It seemed like...their side had been going on for much longer than either of them had even known. He didn't hesitate as he moved forward and wrapped his arms securely around the angel, pulling him close to his chest, his back flush against it. Aziraphale made a small sound and looked up into the other's serpentine eyes.

"...I don't think it was either of our faults Angel..." The angel remained silent, urging the other to go on. "...We were just doing what God had always intended, even if we didn't know it. ...It was all the other angels and demons who misunderstood. ...It was their fault for the war in the first place. They missed the entire point." Aziraphale made a small sound, turning to the other as he stared up at him. "...At least now...we can try and make up for their mistake... By following our plan now..."

"But...But God and Satan -"

"Were only catalysts," Crowley cut over, taking Aziraphale's hands into his own. "They were the ones who got the ball rolling. They had no influence over us falling for one another. That was all us. ...You didn't have to be kind to me and yet you were. You were and you allowed me to find the strength to be kind in return... Other demons may not be able to love, but..." He swallowed hard, holding Aziraphale's hands tightly. "...I simply _adore _you." The angel's heart fluttered as he listened to him. Just...everything felt so overwhelming right now and after they pretty much bore their souls to one another...having the other say such things was an immense comfort. "I adore you and even without God or Satan...I will adore you for the rest of eternity."

Aziraphale stared at the demon before him and it was clear now...neither of them held regrets as they stared into one another's eyes. He swallowed hard...before he smiled warmly, gripping the demon's hands.

"Heh... We truly are on our own side..." he spoke gently, looking up at him. "...God and Satan may have brought us together...but it's up to us now to keep it that way... And as you adore me...I adore you for the rest of infinity..."

Crowley smiled brightly as he lent in and kissed him deeply and lovingly, Aziraphale gladly returning that fervour as they both allowed their eyes to shut. There were no more secrets now. No more fears and no more uncertainties. They were promised to one another, regardless of what came their way. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding one another close, not even realising the wedding rings upon them glow.

Aziraphale's now held a deep black engraving of a serpent in the metal, with a beautiful yellow jewel beset into it, the golden colour close to that of Crowley's eyes.

Crowley's held silver engravings of feathers and books, with a bright blue jewel within, the shade being close to Aziraphale's eyes.

Though they hadn't quite consummated the marriage...it was pretty damn clear to see they now belonged to one another. For the rest of eternity.

* * *

God and Satan alike felt the change themselves, since they were the ones who had given the rings. And upon feeling that change, they immediately went to their meeting area, God getting their first, yet Satan not too far behind as she waved her hand over the window.

"Did they actually -?!"

"No. Not yet," God responded, not even looking back to Satan as the image of Aziraphale's and Crowley's new rings came up into their view. "...They've done something even more powerful..."

"...They gave each other their souls..." muttered Satan in shock as they stared at them. "...Not even their bodies, but their souls..."

"...They've promised themselves to one another..." she spoke breathlessly, having never expected them to do this.

"...And that means they need our protection more than ever."

It was both true...and false in a way. True because the forces of both Heaven and Hell would have sensed such a monumental shift, making them more determined to destroy the two. However...

"...No."

Satan's eyes widened in shock as he looked over at God's unreadable expression, yet he could see something he had not seen in a long time, quite genuinely: ...complete and utter faith.

"...N...No?" he repeated in confusion and even...a little bit of anger.

"...No protection we could provide would be greater than the protection they provide for one another," she stated firmly.

"A...Are you bloody mad?!" She looked to Satan who seemed on the verge of snapping. "All of Heaven's angels and all of Hell's demons will be barrelling down upon them! We need to -!"

"If they need us...they only need to ask," she responded calmly, looking back at the images calmly. "...Their bond is stronger than we could have ever hoped for... Not even Heaven nor Hell could rip it apart. ...You can feel it too, I know you can."

Satan held his tongue, swallowing hard. He knew she was right. He looked to the images himself, letting out a heated sigh.

"...Shall we leave them to it then?" he asked simply.

"Yes," she responded calmly. "...But we need to pay closer attention to our own sides now."

"...Indeed... ...No need to worry over them..."

"...Exactly. After all..." she looked to him. "...They have their own side now. But we will be there to aid them if they need us."

"...Right. They...only need ask..." muttered Satan, sighing as he relaxed.

"Precisely."

They stood there for a moment of silence...before Satan scoffed and let out a dry chuckle.

"You know God," she looked to him, raising a brow as he looked over at her with a mischievous glint. "You can be a bitch sometimes. A clever and right one...but a bitch."

She paused...before she smirked a bit.

"As you can be a sentimental old bat," she responded back with a bit of snark.

"You wound me," he scoffed, rolling his eyes as she smiled a bit warmly. He sighed and looked to her. "...Good luck keeping Heaven under control."

"...And to you the same with Hell," she sighed gently, meaning it.

They both gave each other a simple nod, before they disappeared in holy light and hellish flame, the images of the rings fading away as they returned to their kingdoms to try and keep both of them under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot longer than I intended O.O Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^" Kind of started out as one thing, but evolved into another and I really do hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Part of the idea for the rings came to me from a thought DarknessAndFyre had. Either way, hope you enjoyed ^^"


	25. The First of Tender Moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter first off :3 But also, decided to tell you guys of a couple of things.
> 
> First off, yes, I am going to update the rating since things are going to get a might bit intense from here on out ^^" Trust me, you'll be seeing a few updates to the tags I should imagine depending on what I feel like is necessary to let you guys know what's going on. This is just a little drop of the softer stuff XD
> 
> Second off, I was thinking of perhaps writing a couple of other stories that tie into this one. So we're not just with Crowley and Aziraphale the majority of the time, yet the other characters as well. Let me know what you think about that :3
> 
> Either way, I do hope you enjoy and I look forward to seeing your comments as per usual ^^"

Ever since they had promised one another their souls, everything felt like it was right. So very right for the angel and the demon. Though they hadn't yet consummated the marriage officially, everything just...fell into place. It almost felt dream like.

Another week passed and they were barely out of one another's sight. Of course, they still gave one another their privacy, but...it was odd to be without the other for too long. And don't think they hadn't noticed the change in the rings. How could they not? They wondered what it even meant. After all, they hadn't consummated yet. Why had the rings changed? They suspected they would never get an answer, but...they were oddly alright with that.

Currently, they were out on the balcony leading on from their confined room, Crowley sprawled on the swinging bench, yet in a way that Aziraphale had half of the seat. A bottle of open wine and a cheese board was on the table before them, with two glasses.

The angel sighed as he picked his up and took a sip, sighing happily through his nose.

"I still can't believe you have this vintage," he sighed with a smile as he looked over to the other. "Honestly, it's over two hundred years old at this point."

"Heh, yeah well, I like to keep my cellar well stocked," chuckled the demon coolly, taking a long drink of his own wine and sighing in satisfaction afterwards. "Mmm... I honestly feel like I could stay out here forever with you..."

The angel blinked and smiled, letting out a gentle chuckle.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink," he teased.

"I have not Angel," he cooed in return, shifting so he was resting his head on the angel's shoulder with a happy hiss.

Aziraphale had no qualms about it as he wrapped an arm around him, sighing as he rested his head on his.

"You're hissing again..." he pointed out with a soft smile.

"You don't sssseem to mind..." sighed Crowley, having never been so relaxed to the point where he would hiss. He never ever wanted this to end. Just him and the angel like this. He honestly could live the rest of time out like this. He looked up at the other, sighing gently. "...You're just sssstunning..."

The angel blinked and blushed a light red, looking down at the other, smiling gently.

"Heh... You're still much too kind about that my dear..." he sighed gently, making the demon frown and sit up, placing down his drink and taking Aziraphale's gently from him, placing it on the table, interlocking his fingers with the other's hands.

"...Angel... Don't even think about what those bastards said..." he reached up with a hand cupped the others cheek gently. "...You're beautiful... Absolute stunning..."

He knew he had to prove to the angel that he was gorgeous. To convince him of that fact. They had already given one another their souls. And the demon wanted his angel to love himself as he had come to love him.

"Crowley..." he sighed gently, leaning into his touch, clearly not believing it. "I...I'm not..."

Crowley swallowed lightly, before he decided to be bolder. He paused, before he got up, gently pulling the angel up with him. Aziraphale was so confused, yet he let the other pull him along either way. The demon brought them into their room and shut the curtains up with a snap of his fingers, yet there was still light thanks to the fixture up above. He had also cleared away everything outside as he was determined to spend the rest of the day if he had to to convince the other he was beautiful. He turned to the angel, swallowing lightly, taking both hands into his again.

"...Angel... Listen to me..." he cooed gently as he looked down at the other, holding his hands gently yet firmly. "...Tell me if this is too fast...but I want to show you how much I love you... We don't have to go _that _far if you don't want to yet...but I want to show you that you are beautiful and that you have nothing to fear." Aziraphale swallowed lightly. Oh lord, he was actually suggesting -? Crowley brought his hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently. "...Aziraphale..." The way he said his name was...so tender... "If it would make you feel more comfortable...you can tell me at any time when you want to stop... ...Humans tend to use a singular word that is agreed upon before they...well, put it bluntly, have sex. It's...called a safe word... ...Would that make it more...comforting to you? If we...used one?"

The way that Crowley spoke... It was clear he had had experience with this before. And that in of itself gave the angel some form of comfort. He swallowed lightly, letting out a soft sigh as he relaxed...before he nodded a bit.

"I...I think it would Crowley..." he admitted gently as he looked at the other. "It...honestly would make it more...relaxing to know that...we have a word we can say to stop at any time..."

That warm comforting smile on the demon's face... It really gave his mind a bit of peace as he sighed in relief.

"Alright then..." he responded gently as he looked at the other, pulling him a little closer. "...What word do you think would work best? It has to be a word we wouldn't use in this kind of setting...alright?"

Aziraphale blinked, swallowing gently, nodding. He thought for a long moment...and honestly, there was only one thing that came to mind.

"...Apple..." he muttered gently, not even having realised he said it out loud.

"...Apple?" the demon asked gently, smiling a bit as the other blushed deeply. He lent forward and kissed the angel's forehead before he could start trying to explain himself. "Apple sounds good..." The angel blinked and blushed deeply, yet smiled gently as he looked up at the other as golden eyes met blue once more. "Don't worry yourself over it angel... It's alright..." he hushed him gently, reaching up with a hand and running his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to worry. ...Not with me."

A soft sigh of content left the angel's lips as he looked up at him. For once...everything didn't seem to be too fast anymore. It felt...right for once. For once, it felt right. The time was right. He had already practically promised his soul to the demon... Perhaps his body could be the demon's as well...? He swallowed lightly as he looked up at the other, his heart skipping a beat.

"...I know..." he responded gently, sighing gently as he relaxed in the demon's hold. "...I know I don't have to worry..."

Crowley smiled gently down at the other, straightening up, before he guided the other gently over to the bed after removing his hand from his hair. Aziraphale felt like there was an army of butterflies that just appeared in his stomach as he was guided towards the bed. He swallowed nervously, sitting down a little bit rigidly and Crowley spotted this. He wasn't dumb, he could tell when his partner wasn't relaxed. Both Aziraphale and when it came to anything like this from past experience. He paused, before he got an idea.

"Angel, would you mind...sitting on the main part of the bed for me?" he asked gently, Aziraphale blinked in confusion, yet he nodded gently.

He shifted to sit cross legged on the bed, blinking as the demon got on the bed and went around behind him. He didn't know what he was thinking...until he felt the other's hands on his shoulders, skilled fingers starting to work at the tense muscles he found there, sighing shakily as he felt like he was melting under those skilled hands. The angel had never experienced a massage before...but he was sure if he did, it would be nowhere near as wonderful as this. It was clear Crowley knew what he was doing as he let his eyes fall shut.

"Easy there Angel..." cooed the other's voice into his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "This is all about if you want it... No need to fret... If you feel uncomfortable at any time...let me know and I'll stop... Alright...?"

The angel swallowed gently. The way that Crowley spoke to him... It really did set his mind at ease. He exhaled gently and nodded a bit.

"...Alright..." he whispered out breathlessly.

The demon could tell the other put his absolute trust in him...and he didn't want to rush this at all. He wanted Aziraphale to be relaxed and enjoy it. Even though underneath all of this calmness, he wanted nothing more than to show how much he adored Aziraphale and his body, he knew better and to keep it slow to make sure he was happy. It was a far cry from his last escapades, no matter how long ago it had ever been. Always in a rush of lust and pure desire, with little more than pleasure in mind, save for a couple of times. This was different. Lust was barely part of the equation here. It was more...loving than lustful.

Crowley was glad the other didn't wear his jacket today, as neither did the angel. They found it nice to relax outside without their jackets on. Still, he could feel every layer of clothing the other had: waistcoat, shirt and undershirt. Not to mention the cravat around his neck.

** _"No wonder he's always warm... He's got so many layers..."_ **

He didn't mind too much though. He felt the other's muscles relax under his fingers as he worked them skilfully. The demon eyed Aziraphale's neck. He had nuzzled it plenty of times as a snake...but he wondered what it would be like to feel his skin underneath his lips in this form. Gently, he moved a hand to his cravat and carefully started to remove it. Crowley had quite come to appreciate doing things manually now, ever since he found miracling was much less...fulfilling in a way.

Aziraphale was relaxing, a soft red blush on his cheeks as he let the other massage his shoulders. He let out breathless sighs and hums of delight and relaxation, the occasional gasp and soft yet audible moan escaping him when the other worked a knot out. He swore, it was the equivalent to him scratching underneath Crowley's chin to get him to calm down. He was putty in the other's hands. He heart was silently racing against his chest, before he felt one of his hands shift, shift to his cravat. He swallowed lightly, tensing a little, but he didn't say a word. He let him remove it. Even though it was a small piece of clothing...it still made the other feel somewhat more exposed than before.

He exhaled gently when the cravat was removed, his neck now being more exposed. Crowley swallowed gently, gently feeling the warmth of the other's neck after removing the cravat, Aziraphale's breath hitching as he felt the other's cool fingers against his warm skin, before he exhaled as it was rather nice.

"...So warm..." Crowley breathed out gently, keeping his hand there for a moment as he felt the warmth heat up his otherwise cold fingers.

The demon swore, the other's warmth was delicious to be in. And to feel the soft warmth of his skin under his fingers... It took every ounce of will power he had not to just slide his hand underneath Aziraphale's shirt, to feel every inch of him.

** _"Not yet... Too fast..." _ **

He noticed the angel wasn't speaking much, but that was because Aziraphale could hardly think. His brain felt like it was mush right now. Though it was just a simple gesture, a massage and the other's fingers upon his neck where his cravat had been removed, his mind was like a puddle in his skull. It was innocent, yes...but it felt so..._intimate _to the angel. Perhaps it was because he had been starving himself of touch all these years... Either way, he craved more of it. Somewhere, in his brain, there was that lingering fear but...feeling the other almost stroke his skin in such a delicate way was making it fade away.

Crowley swallowed lightly. He swore to himself, to not go too fast, but...it was such a hard thing to resist as the angel was so tempting. It was like the demon was Eve and the angel's was himself both the snake and the apple. He needed to have a taste... At least a bit of one... He lent in carefully and placed a gentle kiss to the angel's neck. The feeling of Aziraphale's soft skin was incredible against his lips and he swore, the angel almost tasted sweet. Maybe it was the wine and grapes from earlier, but...it was addicting. And the angel's scent almost drove him wild, his pupils becoming like slits for a moment. He could lose himself kissing the angel in this way.

Aziraphale though did stiffen initially at the kiss, having not expected it, yet the gentle hushing and the purr in the demon's voice made him exhale as he relaxed again.

"Shush... It's alright... Tell me if it's too much... I just couldn't resist..." he heard from the demon.

To hear the other couldn't resist him... It made his face go a deeper shade of red as he felt the demon's cool lips at his neck again. At the first few kisses, his breath had hitched in his throat as he grew accustomed to this feeling, yet soon, he let his head relax off to the side, sighing slightly shakily from the kisses, almost baring his neck for the other to kiss.

And upon seeing the other do this, Crowley silently took this as a sign that he could continue to undress the angel.

Crowley placed another loving kiss on his neck as the hand that was upon his neck slowly slid downwards, going over the buttons of the other's waistcoat. Somehow, he managed to undo the button's carefully, allowing the waistcoat to be open.

** _"Another layer down..."_ **

He placed another loving kiss on his neck as the other shivered under his gentle touch, feeling the other's cool fingers through the fabric of his shirt and undershirt. Doubt started to creep into his mind. Was...he really ready for this? He didn't want it to stop but...the thought of Crowley hating what he saw... ...That terrified him more than Gabriel ever could. And Crowley could feel the distress of the other as he paused where he was, looking at the other.

"...Angel? Are you alright...?" he asked gently, moving his hand to gently hold the other's cheek and turn it towards him, making the angel opened his eyes. He looked into the concerned golden eyes that looked into his blue ones. "...Is it too fast...?"

Aziraphale wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him desperately to keep going but...his mind was too scared. Scared to know what Crowley really thought of his body. He could say he looked beautiful all he wanted in his clothes but to be completely and utterly exposed to him? He swallowed hard, sighing shakily, looking down, scared to say a thing. But...Crowley get the message and he desperately wanted to prove to Aziraphale just how beautiful he found him even more so than before. He bit his lower lip, before he gently urged the other to look back up at him, seeing his eyes were shining. He lent forward and kissed his forehead gently as tears threatened to spill over.

"Angel... Listen to me..." he sighed gently against the other's skin, Aziraphale remaining silent as he waited for him to go on. "...Remember back in the bathhouse...? Where...I said I wouldn't look?" The angel instantly froze up, feeling terrified. Crowley had actually..._seen _his bod - "Well I did...and I can't tell you how captivated I was." He made a small sound of shock as he heard this, looking up at the demon's now red face. "Heh... I was...very curious. I just... I wanted to see how you would look...without all of those layers on and..." He swallowed lightly, glancing away, very embarrassed to admit this. "...And I thought you were absolutely breath taking..."

Aziraphale swallowed hard, staring at him with wide eyes, barely believing this. He let out a breathless sigh and shut his eyes for a moment.

"A...Admittedly, it...is a little...upsetting to know that you looked..." The demon frowned further, sighing gently as he lowered his gaze. "However..." Crowley made a small sound as the other cupped his cheek, making him look back into the other's eyes, where he had a weak smile upon his face. "...It means a lot to hear that. ...It won't be easy to believe it... I don't think I ever will, but...it's clear you believe it and...that means a great deal to me..."

The demon smiled gently as he looked at him, telling he was genuinely thankful that the other was so genuine about it. He paused, before he lent forward, kissing him once again, both of them relaxing into it. It was like second nature to them now. They sighed gently as they pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another's, still holding each other's cheeks.

"I'm happy to hear that it means so much... I do mean it..." he sighed gently, willing to spend the rest of eternity trying to convince him that it was true.

"Heh... I can tell..." he responded with a soft smile.

"Mm... ...So...did you...want to continue or...?"

The demon trailed off as he looked down at the other, the angel sighing as he relaxed, looking up at him.

"...I think perhaps...this is far enough for now..." he admitted gently, though he wanted to continue deep down, he didn't want this happening again.

"...Right... Sure thing," sighed Crowley gently, kissing the other's forehead once more.

"Heh... Perhaps we could...make a day of it?" Crowley looked at him in surprise and Aziraphale blushed heavily. "I-I don't mean in that way! Just! ...T-Take our time with it! L-Like...have a date or...or something before..."

The angel trailed off and the demon smiled gently, knowing what he meant now as he lent in and pecked his cheek, making Aziraphale perked up, seeing the other's smile.

"It's alright Angel. I understand," he reassured him, making Aziraphale sigh heftily in relief as he relaxed. "...How about we just cuddle for now, hm? You and me just...cuddle for a bit until we fall asleep? We can even spoon if you want."

The angel blushed heavily, before he smiled sheepishly and nodded, using a miracle to get into his pyjamas.

"That sounds nice my dear," he sighed with a smile, Crowley smirking a bit and doing the same with himself, finding he quite enjoyed pyjamas.

Crowley had been rather quick to introduce Aziraphale to spooning as the angel had mentioned how nice it felt to have the other wrapped around him, that it made him feel safe. Once the angel had laid down, the demon followed suit, wrapping his arms around him from behind and pulling the other close to his chest after pulling the bed sheets over the both of them. He sighed as he held the other close, feeling happy with the other in his arms, feeling the angel relax immensely. He paused, before he kissed the back of his head.

"...I love every single little thing about you Angel... Never forget that..." he sighed gently, the angel blushing deeply, yet smiling gently.

"...And I feel the same unto you my dear..." he cooed gently, the demon's turn coming to blush at this himself, holding him a little closer.

Slowly, they fell asleep, the angel feeling completely content for now alongside his demon who held him protectively to his chest, never wanting to let go of his angel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time to come out 😓 Honestly, I would have uploaded it sooner, but the more my brain thought about it, the longer it took. So sorry 😓
> 
> Honestly, this WAS going to be the chapter where the smut came in, but honestly, I didn't want it to end up too fast. (Yes, seriously, I am saying that when it's now 25 chapters 😒) But either way, one of the upcoming chapters will probably have that. Just need a bit more time as I'm...a little anxious to write it. I've written it plenty of times before! Just I don't want to end up ruining it 😓
> 
> But um... Either way, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, let me know what you think in the comments. I love to hear your thoughts as always ^w^


	26. A Little Journey.

"A date, date, date, date, ugh! Why did I have to say _date_?!"

Aziraphale groaned and flopped into his chair, sighing heftily, massaging his head. What had he been thinking? He had never been on a date before, let alone even _use _the term before. Currently, he was in his library and he had been doing his best to think this through, having many books strewn about on his table concerning romance and the like. It had been going through his mind for the past few days, ever since he had mentioned it to Crowley. Speaking of which.

"...Where on earth did he get off to...?" he sighed to himself, reaching out and picking up his tea cup, taking a sip.

The next day, after their little intimate moment, Crowley said that he had to go off and look for something. And when Aziraphale asked, all he got in return was: "Can't tell you. Don't want to spoil the surprise." So all he knew was Crowley was planning something. Something special. Something special for the angel. And while that did warm his heart, he wished he could know where he got off to all the time. The first day, the demon had come back trekking in sand. Then the next, he was soaking wet, muttering something about how it wasn't going to be there. Where what wasn't going to be? And every single day, it had been different things. Aside from yesterday where...Crowley hadn't come back. Needless to say, the angel was worried.

Aziraphale sighed, deciding to let himself relax back into his chair, shutting his eyes. He had been worrying about this all so much, he had forgotten to relax again. He tended to do that quite a bit. After all, he had so much to worry about. He knew he shouldn't be letting his mind dwell on those facts...yet it did. It always did. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting his mind relax for a bit.

...And by 'for a bit', it meant around three minutes, before the sound of the downstairs front door was knocked upon. The angel sat upright, more than a little confused. It couldn't be Crowley, he'd just waltz on in. And typically, they never got any visitors. Even if they were to get them, they would typically be someone who would just appear in the house, such as God or, hell, Gabriel. Thankfully, no more visitations as of late which they were both happy about. But that still begged the question... Who was at the door?

The angel, perplexed, got up and headed downstairs, deciding it better not to be rude. He got to the door and opened it...only to blink in surprise as he saw a carriage driver there, with his carriage on the path just in front of the small front garden, with two horses at the reins.

** _"...Maybe he's...gotten a broken wheel?" _ **

Though the wheels didn't seem in any disrepair, he smiled politely.

"Oh hello there. How might I help you?" he asked kindly, before he blinked at the coachman's response.

"Are ye the sir...Azeerafell?" he spoke with a heavy accent as he looked at him.

"Um... I-I think you'll find it's...Aziraphale. My good sir," he corrected gently.

"Ai, that's what Ah said ye pansy," responded the coachman gruffly, taking him aback. "Now, are ye the sir or aren'chya?"

Aziraphale felt a little more than irked at this human, but he calmly smiled as he looked at him.

"Well... I am Aziraphale, yes," he responded calmly.

"Ah! Good! A mister Crowley wanted me t' pick ye up ya see," he explained, taking the angel by surprise.

"O-Oh? Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, originally, he said ye were a friend, but... Considerin' how ya are, it's clear there's more goin' on," scoffed the coachman, making Aziraphale quite annoyed.

"...My good sir. Would you say it's wrong to love a friend?" he asked curtly, clear annoyance in his otherwise passive tone.

"Well...no."

"Would you say it is wrong to love at all?"

"Well...n-no sir..."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and tell me why Crowley sent you. Understood?" he asked, a bite to his voice that made the coachman shut up.

"...Aye. Understood sir," he responded, a little nervous now, causing Aziraphale to smile calmly once more.

"Good." He took a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, relaxing a bit. "Now. Why did Crowley send you sir ah...?"

"Ah, Shadwell, sir. Serge - Ah mean... Coach driver, Shadwell," he spoke through his teeth, Aziraphale raising a brow.

"Were you about to say...Sergeant?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, ah... Aside from drivin' ma coach, Ah am also a Witchfinder Sergeant sir," he responded, seeming quite proud of that fact.

"Hm... Indeed," he muttered, finding this man quite...peculiar and that was saying something, considering he himself was an angel married to a demon. "Now! Your purpose for being here?"

Finally, the door to the carriage curtains were pulled back and Crowley stuck his head out.

"Shadwell, for hell's sake! I told you just to bring him over you idiot!" he huffed in frustration, not at all happy at the male and the angel perked up when he saw him.

"Ah! Forgive me Mr. Crowley!" the man spoke with a yelp, Crowley groaning and opened the carriage door, getting out and strutting towards them.

"Just get to your seat you bloody moron, before I eat your soul for breakfast!" he hissed, baring his teeth, the sergeant whimpering and cowering.

"A-Aye sir! N-No need for tha'!" stammered the man, rushing off to the carriage.

Aziraphale was surprised by the demon, but was happy to see him all the same. Crowley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, about to explain himself but grunted as he was hugged tightly. He smiled and chuckled gently, sighing as he held his angel close.

"Hey there darling... Sorry I was out all night," he sighed, having missed the angel terribly himself.

"Where were you dear? I was worried sick," he sighed, pulling back a bit, cupping his cheek. "And...what's with the carriage?"

Crowley smirked and kissed the angel's nose gently, causing the other to blush heavily.

"Well Angel... I'll show you," he purred, pulling away from the hug and taking his hand in his, bringing him along over to the carriage. He opened the door for the other, giving him a charming smile. "After you love." The angel paused, before he smiled gently, nodding as he got into the carriage, sitting down. He smiled and got into the carriage, sitting alongside him, sprawling out, wrapping an arm around him. "Oi! Shadwell! Get a move on!" he called out to the carriage driver.

"R-Right away sir!" responded the terrified man's voice, before the carriage started to move.

Aziraphale was happily confused, looking over at the smiling demon and sighing as he relaxed into the other, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"Heh. You didn't answer my question..." he cooed gently, feeling better now that he was here. "What is with the carriage? ...And are you not going to get in trouble for scaring that poor man half to death?"

"Well, the carriage is... Well, for our date," he admitted with a deep blush, making the angel sit up a bit, blushing heavily himself.

"Y-You...? This is...?" he asked in shock.

"Where do you think I was for the past for days?" he asked with a smirk as he looked at the angel and...it all made sense.

"Oh my-! That's what you were doing," he groaned in realisation, putting his face in his hands, feeling so embarrassed he hadn't worked it out sooner. "Ugh... How did I not see that?"

Crowley smiled a bit and sat up, leaning over. He pried his hands gently away from the other's face and lent in, catching his lips in a soft yet loving kiss. Aziraphale was quick to relax into it, sighing gently through his nose as he shut his eyes and kissed him back. Everything always seemed to just melt away when they kissed. Like...the rest of the world didn't matter as much, when they were in one another's embrace, kissing. A soft sigh left the demon's lips as he pulled back, smiling at the other as he removed his glasses, still holding one of his hands.

"Heheh, don't worry about it Angel," he cooed, kissing his forehead gently as the angel relaxed. "And as far as your second question goes," he huffed a bit as he seemed annoyed, rolling his eyes as he could feel the disapproval from the human. "Ugh... His family owed me one, but when I came to get the debt, he's such a stubborn bastard I had to end up going for demonic means to make him pay in full."

"Oh? Why did his family owe you a debt?" the angel asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Well, about...two hundred years ago or so, there was a horrible drought. Pretty sure you know?" Aziraphale blinked and nodded gently. He had to do quite a few miracles back then and though he was never called out on it by God, Gabriel had had more than a few words to say. "Anyway, I ended up seducing their daughter and she pulled me back home. I thought it'd be good for a bit of fun, but..." He paused, biting his lower lip. "...When I saw how much in a bad way the family was due to the drought: what with their crops dying from lack of water, animals dying from the lack of food and water as well, the family starving and on the brink of death from the thirst, hunger and heat... I couldn't help myself. But of course, unlike angels...we don't do stuff for free. Otherwise, I would have _really _gotten in horrific trouble when I went back to Hell. So, I told the family, that one day, I'd come back for the debt to be repaid...and then I saved their farm, their animals, their very _lives_. ...I had every intent of not ever having that debt be repaid. And then, as I was looking to where we could have our date, it occurred to me that the family moved onto being carriage drivers about a hundred years ago. Followed a lead, found that I was right and the only bastard I could get together to do what I had planned since they're quite a busy business was him." He did a curt gesture with his head towards where the driver sat. "Stubborn prick with more than a few screws loose, bantering on about witches. Shut him right up with the threat of eating his soul and hissing at him. Does whatever I say. Well...it's not the ideal way I would have had the debt repaid, but...at least the family can stop worrying about it."

He sighed as he relaxed back, Aziraphale staring at him. He didn't have to... He could have let Famine and Death take them. That's what any other demon would have done. But Crowley? ...He wanted to help them. And because of him, a family was still alive. Perhaps not the same people, but they lived on. He paused for a moment...before he suddenly kissed him deeply, catching the demon by surprise. He was stunned. Typically, the angel wasn't the one to kiss so deeply at first. He was

Aziraphale pulled back and took in the demon's stunned face...before he started laughing as the demon went a bright red as he tried to process what the bloody hell happened.

"I - You - Uhhhh -"

"What's the matter Crowley? Can't think?" he asked teasingly, nuzzling his nose against the demon's, having learnt about it from rereading a book about love. "Weren't expecting it so suddenly? Well...how can I resist when I learn that my serpent saved an entire family?" he cooed gently, cupping his cheek lovingly. "Even though he didn't have to..."

Crowley swore...he was on the verge of discorporating from the amount of love and happiness the angel gave off as his face burned red, his own brain becoming mush as he smiled sheepishly.

"I- Uhhh... Well...!" he tried to speak to explain himself, making the angel giggle further.

"No need to explain my dear," he hushed him, hugging him close, sighing. "...You're so much more kind than you give yourself credit for... I know you don't like it when I directly refer to it, but I mean what I say..."

The angel held him close, nuzzling underneath his chin. And the feeling of the angel's soft hair against his chin...it made the demon sigh happily as he relaxed, pupils blowing wide before he shut his eyes, purring a bit as he held the other close. The angel knew his weakness was his bloody chin and the sod knew how much he loved his hair. They had discovered this reaction one night while they were cuddling. Crowley snaked his arms around him, sighing happily as he cuddled him close, not wanting him to move away.

"Mmm... I swear, you know exactly how to push my buttons Angel..." he sighed, cuddling him close, nuzzling his chin against the angel's hair happily.

"You don't seem to mind," the angel giggled gently, holding him close. "Now... Where are we off to darling?"

"Ahhh, now that would be spoiling it to you," he cooed with a smirk as he looked at him, kissing the top of his head cheekily. "I don't want to spoil it for you. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, but isn't the carriage ride surprise enough?" he whined gently, wanting to urge it out of Crowley.

"No. I planned the entire day for the both of us," he chuckled. "Everything's going to be a surprise to you Angel. And I want to see your honest reactions. If I told you, it would spoil everything."

"Oh fine. If you insist my dear," he sighed with a smile, nuzzling his head up against his chin, giggling a bit as he felt Crowley slump against him again.

"Ugh... Stop..." he groaned.

"You like it, I know you do Crowley," he purred cutely.

"Ugh, bloody pansies..." grunted the sound of Shadwell from outside, getting both of their attentions.

Crowley was about to lash out, yet Aziraphale placed a hand firmly on his chest, keeping him sitting.

"Allow me dear," he cooed, kissing his cheek, before he moved to the other side of the carriage, sitting down and sliding open the slat. "Now. Mr Shadwell. Might I call you just Shadwell?"

"Ye can call me whatever ya like so long as ya pay me, ye southern pansy," scoffed the rude voice of Shadwell.

Crowley looked like a snake ready to strike at him. But Aziraphale raised his hand, silently telling him he had this. And the demon trusted him as he let out a heated sigh, trying to calm down.

"Well, Mr Shadwell. I shall pose this question to you," he responded curtly as he sat there. "What do you have against homosexuality?"

The man sputtered and coughed, as though shocked to hear that question. As though the answer was pretty damn obvious. And Crowley was loving every minute of the angel just being this way, watching, enraptured.

"W-Well, it's like bloody witchcraft! Work of the devil! It's unnatural I tell ye, unnatural! If god wanted it t' be so, He woulda had it written!" he snapped...and Aziraphale couldn't help but burst out laughing as Crowley couldn't help it himself. "What? What ye pansies laughin' about?! I know Mr. Crowley is a servant t' the devil and all, but you seem t' be a pansy bastard being seduced further into heresy!"

"Oh my dear Shadwell. There are many reasons for our laughter," Aziraphale responded calmly with a sigh. "First off, the fact that you think God is a man. She most certainly is not. Secondly, the fact that you think such love should be only confined to straight people, when really, love should be able to be shared amongst all. And finally...that you think we're strictly men."

"Wait... Yer not a demon like 'im, are ya?!" he asked in panic.

"Oh goodness me, of course not," he responded calmly, before he smirked and let out his wings, knowing Shadwell could see them from his peripherals and he could sense the mans shock. "I'm an angel my dear sir. I and Crowley just prefer the male form. And I suggest you shut your mouth about your opinions before I have to shut you up myself, understood?"

That was the closest thing to a threat Crowley had ever heard the angel give and he really quite loved seeing this side to him. A long pause followed, before Shadwell responded.

"...Aye, I understand..."

"Good. Now hush up and keep going," he responded, shutting the slat and using a miracle so Shadwell could no longer hear them, sighing as he put away his wings. "I don't typically like to influence others, but to perfectly honest...that man is just beastly! I can see why you 'convinced' him in the way that you did Crow -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Crowley used a miracle to make sure the carriage stayed stable as he moved over to the angel and kissed him deeply, wanting to just shower the angel in heated affection. Aziraphale was stunned at this sudden gesture, yet soon enough melted into the kiss with a heavy blush, not expecting such an action from the demon. Soon enough, Crowley pulled away, panting lightly as he looked down at Aziraphale as the angel blushed as he looked up at him.

"...Why are you so damn hot when you get assertive?" Crowley teased breathlessly, stealing another quick kiss off of the angel as he sat there beneath him, stunned.

"Heh... You really think so...?" he asked, feeling quite light as he looked up at the demon above him.

"Of course... Damn, I love it when I see that side to you... It's clear you're affectionate and kind, but also firm and assertive when it comes to matters you care deeply about..." He ran his fingers through the angel's hair, making him sigh happily as he lent into his touch. "It's amazing to witness it... I truly do love it about you..."

He blushed deeply and smiled up at Crowley, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair.

"...I'm so happy to hear that my dear..." he cooed gently as he looked up at him, smiling.

Crowley sighed happily, about to lean in for another kiss, when -

"Mr Crowley!"

"Son of a -!" He growled in annoyance, stopping the miracle and opening the slat. "What is it Shadwell?! It better be good!"

"A-Aye sir! Ye said ye wanted me t' tell ye when we got 'ere," stammered the frightened man and Crowley immediately relaxed.

"Oh. Good," he responded, before he smiled as he sat back. "Seems as though we're arriving."

The angel perked up as he heard this, curious.

"Where?"

Crowley smirked and gestured to the window with a nod.

"See for yourself."

Unable to help his curiosity, he moved to the window and opened the curtains, peering out...and his eyes widened. There was a city. A city which he had not seen in quite some time. Ever since it had just been a smaller settlement, with the start of a few buildings here and there. He stared in awe, having heard many tales as Crowley slid to be beside him, smiling as he looked out with him.

"G-Good lord, Crowley... I-Is that -?"

"Yes Angel. Yes it is," he responded gently with a smile, looking to the beaming face of the angel. "...That's London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, that was longer than I expected ;w; Sorry for the wait ^^"
> 
> Just to let you know, this version of London is going to be more medieval fantasy. Trust me, I'll happily explain it all in the next chapter ^^" Also, hope you like how I wrote Shadwell. It was an idea that popped into my mind and I simply had to roll with it ^^"
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and I really do hope you look forward to the next chapter.


	27. A Date in London Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hey guys! Sorry I've been off for a while! Just had to make sure this chapter was right! ;w; Sorry for such a long length.
> 
> So yeah, I'm a tad bit busy as I actually am working on my first ever commission for a friend and trying to juggle that with writing my own story is getting a tad hectic ^^" No need to worry though! 
> 
> Either way, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! Took me a while, but I got there in the end! ^w^

Aziraphale stared out of the carriage in absolute awe. It had been quite some time since he had gazed upon the city. He had heard many a tale of how large it had grown, but...he never ever expected it to be this big in all of his existence.

Buildings as far as the eye could see, lining cobblestone streets and stone brick pathways. Varying people of many styles walked the streets and carriages were seen all over. Shops were more extravagant with large windows to see through, to look within and see their wares. And far off, atop a hill, stood a large palace that was simply breathtaking to behold. Several other large landmarks could be spotted as well from what he could see. So much ingenuity... So much pure human imagination and creativity to the point where they could build such a magnificent city... 

"This is...truly magnificent..." he breathed out gently.

Crowley smiled brightly as he heard this, loving the look on the angel's face. He hummed gently and moved to the slat, speaking through it.

"Shadwell. Where's the nearest park?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, park sir?" he asked in surprise. "Aye, indeed there is. Why?"

"Well, take us to it," he spoke firmly. "I have the feeling Angel will like it very much."

"...Why are ye wit' a angel anyway? If ye don't mind my asking," he quickly added.

Crowley groaned and glanced to the angel, seeing he was completely enamoured with the outside world. He sighed and lent against the slat.

"It would take _way_ too much time to explain," he responded with a sigh. "Now, less questioning and more driving. And I suggest you keep those horses in good health, you get me? They're loyal creatures and don't particularly appreciate when you yell at them in your drunken hazes." Shadwell spluttered and tried to explain himself, yet was immediately shut up by a small demonic miracle. "I mean it. I'm shocked they didn't trample you whenever you pass out," he hissed. "Treat them better or I'll make sure you never work in the coach driving business ever again. Understand?" Shadwell swallowed nervously, slowly nodding a bit. Crowley smirked and lifted the miracle from him. "Good. Now drive."

"...Aye sir," sighed Shadwell in response, focusing back on the way ahead.

Crowley sighed as he relaxed back, massaging his head. That man just gave him such an awful headache. He looked to Aziraphale and smiled gently, shifting over, watching him as he snaked an arm around his waist. The angel seemed to come out of his admiration for a moment as he felt it, perking up and looking back at the other as he smiled innocently up at him.

"Don't mind me," cooed the demon gently as he held his waist. "Take in the sights."

"Heh... I still can hardly believe you brought me here of all places," admitted Aziraphale with a happy sigh, resting his head into the crook of his neck as he sat back down beside him, still watching the world go by. "Quite honestly, I haven't been here in quite some time."

"Oh?" Crowley asked in mild surprise, looking down at the content angel. "For how long?"

"Um... I believe last time I was here...the palace nor any of the major landmarks were particularly built. It...more resembled a large village than a fully made city," he admitted as he thought about it, making the demon blink in surprise.

"Seriously? So...you pretty much haven't been here in...around nine hundred _years_?" he asked in surprise.

"Mm... About that much," admitted Aziraphale sheepishly. "Honestly, last time I was here, I didn't really like it all that much."

"How come?" the demon asked, incredibly curious as he looked to the other as he sat up a bit.

"Well... To be perfectly honest, the last time I was here at least, it's wasn't...an incredibly nice place to be," he sighed in admittance. "I mean... It sounds like you were here during those times. Surely you must know what I mean."

"...I tend not to think about that one," sighed Crowley, massaging his head, remembering how much of a mess it had been back then regardless.

Early days had been tough for the human race. Yeah, sure, by that point, they were a few hundred years old, but still. They were mere children compared to the angels and demons. Back then, they had barely learnt much. Sure, as the centuries passed, they only got better, but... Back in that time, disease had run rampant, humans split off and founded their own places, death and killing were widespread and humans seemed to hate each other even though they all came from the same place. They seemed to be co-existing more now of course...but that still didn't make up for the fact that when they had first came here, it was a disaster. Some settlements had been doing well... But London had not been one of them.

"I'm honestly shocked to see how far this place has come," admitted Aziraphale with a soft smile. "When I was last here, it was a place of wreck and ruin, filled with disease and death... Fighting and hunger... It's shocking to see what nine hundred years can do. I will give humans this: they are incredibly resilient."

"Not to mention stubborn," added Crowley with a smirk, making Aziraphale giggle a bit.

"Well...either way, it truly does make me so happy to see that they took that place and built such an extraordinary settlement out of it," he admitted happily, looking out once more. "...It's just...incredible..."

"Heh... It really is," sighed Crowley with a soft smile, taking his hand in his, not really paying attention to the sights anymore.

And Aziraphale noticed that. He blushed lightly as he looked to him, smiling gently, before the carriage came to a stop all of a sudden.

"We're here!" called out Shadwell's voice, making Crowley sigh and slip on his glasses.

"Right," he sighed, before he smiled over at the angel. "Let's go explore London."

With that, he got out of the carriage and kept the door open for Aziraphale to follow. The angel paused for a moment, before he smiled gently and followed him out, looking around once he had.

Crowley shut the door after the angel and went over to where Shadwell sat as Aziraphale took in where they were right now.

"Right. Go ahead and do something," he muttered, placing a bag of coins beside the coach driver. "I'll give you a sign when we want you back."

"Oh ah... Aye sir, understood," responded Shadwell, pocketing the purse. "Ah... What sign would that be?"

"You'll know it when you see it. And...don't go wasting all of that on booze, got it?" he growled. With a curt nod, he sighed and nodded, gesturing Shadwell to go, which he did after turning the carriage around and heading off to leave them be. Crowley gladly relaxed and smiled. He looked over to the angel and held his arm out in a way for him to link his own with the demon's. "Shall we?"

Aziraphale paused, before he smiled brightly and happily linked his arm with the other.

"Indeed."

Crowley smiled back in return, before he guided his angel to the first stop on his list.

* * *

It was quite a large park and one of many that lay in the city of London. But he had always enjoyed this one in particular over the years he had been coming. He honestly couldn't really describe it, it just felt...nice to be here. He had explained to the angel that the name of the park was St. James' and was currently showing him around it. The angel couldn't help notice how fond the other seemed of this place as they walked upon the cobblestone path within the area. He had to admit, it was rather lovely. This place was filled with humans enjoying their day to day lives, having picnics, enjoying tea and chatter at a small cafe within the grounds. But nothing could really compare to the view they got when they got to the lake.

The water was running smoothly and reflected the landscape around it wonderfully. A great deal of waterfowl swam across the top elegantly, as though it were easy. And then...there was the palace. Aziraphale stared in awe of it, finding it so striking and beautiful. Humans had really made such a magnificent structure? It seemed in good keeping and well cared for. If he didn't know better, he would have said it had been built barely a few months back. And yet, he knew that wasn't the case at all as he saw the signs of ageing clearly.

"My goodness... This place is simply wonderful Crowley!" he spoke happily as he looked at the demon with a bright smile upon his face.

Crowley was shocked that he wasn't practically glowing with happiness at this point. Though he did note it seemed to get a touch brighter. He chuckled gently and smiled, taking his hand into his as Aziraphale had rushed to the railing by the lake to get a better look at the palace.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself angel," he cooed happily, making the angel blush lightly and smile as he looked at him. The demon smiled a bit and guided him over to a stall he had spotted earlier. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Aziraphale perked up as he saw that the stall was selling ice cream, nodding happily. It took them a little bit, but he decided in the end to go for a vanilla ice cream. Crowley didn't get anything but he said he might steal a few licks from the angel's ice cream. And soon, they were on their way again, the angel's reactions to the sweet treat making Crowley want to discorporate.

**_"...Why does he have to moan like that at food?!" _**he thought to himself in embarrassment, trying to ignore it for now. But when he glanced over at the angel...he swore, he saw the other _look _at him as he gave the ice cream a long lick and let out an almost _purposeful _moan. **_"D-Does...?! Is he fully aware of what he's doing?!"_**

That made the demon go a deep dark red and Aziraphale couldn't help it as he burst out laughing, covering his mouth.

"S-Sorry my dear! I-I just notice h-how you react to me eating and I-I wanted to test it!" he got out through giggles, unable to stop himself.

"...You such a cheeky bastard," chuckled the demon, stealing a lick of the ice cream while he was distracted, making Aziraphale gasp and huff, but playfully.

"You didn't ask!" he huffed jokingly.

"I shouldn't have to. I paid for it," he cooed cheekily, poking his tongue out, before he sighed happily and straightened up. "Anyway, finish up. The next place I have in mind to go with you doesn't exactly allow food inside."

That made the angel quite curious. He ate up the ice cream, experiencing mild discomfort from a brain freeze, but got rid of it with a quick miracle as he didn't feel like putting up with that. He linked his arm with the demon's once more, where Crowley happily led the way.

* * *

It was clear Crowley preferred to walk about the town rather than take a carriage. Aziraphale could tell that he was savouring this as much as he was...and that made him quite happy to see. Just to know that the other was enjoying himself as much as he was...it made him smile further. Though he did notice more and more that he was drawing attention to himself due to his clothes. Crowley? Not so much as he was in style, as he always was. But it did make him a little self conscious of his attire. And don't think Crowley hadn't noticed this. He lent down to whisper into the angel's ear.

"Don't worry about what they think. You look perfect," he hushed him, making the angel blush. "Oh and...if you get rid of that cravat, I'll garrote you with mine," he warned, half teasingly, making the angel squeak with a deep blush.

"W-Wait... You have a cravat?" he asked incredulously, though it did kind of warm his heart to know that Crowley liked the style he wore.

"Well, of course. I keep it in my wardrobe along with all of the other styles I tend to wear over the years," he explained nonchalantly as he straightened up.

"You do?"

"Of course! ...Oh wait, right, I haven't um...shown you my study yet," he remembered, blushing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, you haven't," the angel sighed. "But I don't mind. I don't want to invade on your personal space after all."

"Well, it's...nothing all that special if I'm honest," he admitted sheepishly. "It's mainly where I do a ton of my thinking... I don't write or anything like that. Just a chair, my wardrobe and a desk. Not too much else in there."

"It's clearly special to you though. Trust me, I've heard you bemoan and vent in there plenty of times," Aziraphale pointed out calmly.

"I mean...when you put it that way, then yeah," he chuckled a bit, smiling as he looked at him. "I guess it is kinda special to me in that sense."

"Which is why I haven't gone in there. It's clearly a place you feel comfortable getting things off of your chest," he smiled gently as he looked up at the other. "If you don't want me in there, then I won't go in. Simple as."

The demon paused...before he lent down and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Angel. It means a lot," he sighed gently, straightening up again as the angel blushed a light pink as he smiled.

"Heh, you're more than welcome Crowley," he responded back happily.

Crowley smiled in return and continued to lead the way for the angel, before he finally came to what he had been hoping was still there.

"Ahh, here we go," he spoke out, Aziraphale blinking and looking to where Crowley had turned his gaze. He tilted his head. To him, it...looked like another palace. Until Crowley guided him inside...and his eyes widened significantly. That smell... It was incredibly familiar to him. And Crowley beamed at his sudden reaction. "Figured out what it is yet Angel?" he cooed gently, his voice much softer.

"T-This... I-It can't be... Can it?" he asked in shock, keeping his own voice down as the demon calmly smirked back and gestured for him to go ahead.

Aziraphale wasted no time in opened the next set of doors before them...only for his eyes to widen further as he felt so...comfortable and warm here. This building...was a huge library. And he could hardly believe the amount of books that were there! Bookshelves just lined the walls, up to the ceiling no less and the amount of light in the room made it perfect to read at any time during the day. Large ladders climbed ever upwards to help in the acclamation of certain books, with various tables, desks and chairs placed around so anyone could sit down and either research, write or just enjoy the books. He could hardly believe his eyes. Crowley dealt with the member of staff who asked to see their membership. Unfortunately, it was an exclusive thing and you either had to be members or have permission from elsewhere to come and read them. Still, Aziraphale could barely believe it.

Crowley smiled a bit and walked up to be beside him, hands in pockets.

"I thought you might like it," he cooed gently, smirking a touch as the room definitely got brighter as the angel was trying his best not to glow...but was failing. The current humans in there didn't seem to mind, actually appreciating the better light. He could tell the angel just wanted to rush around and try and read as much as possible. "Go on. I'll wait for you at one of the sofas, alright?"

When he heard that permission, the demon almost discorporated from the bright smile the angel gave him, before he happily went about reading as much as he could. Crowley smirked a bit as he sat down on a sofa, sprawling out on it and watching the angel go about. It was like a child in a sweet shop. He was completely and utterly delighted. It really did warm Crowley's heart to see the angel rushing about so happily, completely stuck into his books. They kind of both lost track of time if they were completely honest Aziraphale was just completely enamoured with the books and Crowley was very content to just watch and bathe in the angel's happiness.

Only when a member of staff told them that the library was closing up for the day did they realise how much time had passed. After all, Aziraphale's light kept the library bright, so it didn't really feel like much time had passed. But sure enough, when they saw the time, they were quite shocked. Crowley was a tad bit sheepish he hadn't kept track of the time as Aziraphale felt so embarrassed he had gotten so caught up. But neither of them regretted it, smiling as they left the library.

"S-Sorry Crowley. I don't know what came over me, I just..."

"Lost track of time?" finished the demon with a smile, making the other blush yet nod. "No worries Angel. Besides, I really only had one more place I wanted to take you. At least for this date," he admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh?" The angel tilted his head as he heard this statement, wondering what it could possibly be.

The demon smirked and offered him his arm to link with once more.

"Can I tempt you to a spot of dinner?" he cooed charmingly.

The angel's heart skipped a beat, before he smiled brightly and linked his arm with the demon's.

"Temptation accomplished," he giggled, making the other blush deeply, yet he smiled as he led his way to the place in question, more than happy to indulge his angel.

* * *

They soon enough arrived at the place in question. Typically, you had to book in advance, but a table ever so _miraculously_ opened up at the last minute for him to place a reservation on. Crowley smiled as he led the way inside to the restaurant area where Aziraphale's eyes widened as the smell of so many delicious foods hit him.

"Welcome to the Ritz Angel," he cooed gently to him, before he went up to the waiter who was standing there to help guide people to their tables.

"Hello sirs. How may I help you?" he asked calmly and politely.

"Table for two please," the demon spoke calmly.

"Reservation?" he asked.

"Anthony J. Crowley."

The man looked over the list before him as Aziraphale tried not to laugh. He knew what the 'J' stood for now.

"Ah, yes, here we are. If you'd like to follow me," he spoke calmly with a smile, grabbing the menus they needed and leading the way to their table. They followed along silently to a table that was pretty much in the heart of the restaurant, up a step and on the level where a piano was, a person playing it to allow a nice ambience of music fill the area. They sat down quite gladly and the waiter placed down their menus for them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wave over one of our waiters. I'll leave you to make your selection for the evening."

"Thank you. Oh, um," Crowley perked up as he thought of something. "You don't happen to have any recommendations for drinks, do you?"

"Well, we have many a fine selection of wines, along with a relatively new type of drink known as champagne if you would care to try it," he explained.

"Hmm... What's champagne?" asked Aziraphale in curiosity.

"It's a rather...bubbly drink. People tend to refer to it as just bubbly. It's a refined taste but if you want to try it, I'd be happy to bring you a sample."

"Hm... Bring over a bottle and leave it with us. I think we'll share a bottle between us to see if we like it," responded Crowley smoothly, having a feeling he himself would enjoy it at least considering it was alcohol.

"...Alright sir, if you insist," responded the male, nodding calmly and going off.

"Are you sure Crowley? I mean...what if we don't enjoy it?" the angel asked as he tilted his head.

"Eh. If it's alcohol, I typically enjoy it. But...if you don't like it, I can always get you something else," he reassured him in addition, smiling gently.

Aziraphale blushed and smiled gently, thanking the demon gently, before he took in the atmosphere around them. The floor was covered by a gorgeous deep red carpet and the walls were painted white, being completely smooth. From the white ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier that cast light around the entirety of the room. Fine oaken tables were covered with silken tablecloths and set up perfectly with fine silver, dinner and glass ware. The chairs were all made of birch wood, the frames being painted to make them look even whiter. With plush pillows on the back and the seat, covered with red velvet. The overall ambience of the room was regal and yet comfortable. The angel felt very much at home here as he admired the demon across from him.

"You know...you didn't have to do all of this," he pointed out gently with a warm smile, the demon perking up a bit from where he sat sprawled against his chair.

"Hm?"

"You know... All of this. The carriage, the park, the library and now, the dinner. ...You didn't have to do all of this for me," he sighed with a soft frown.

Crowley made a small sound and didn't give a damn who else saw as he sat up. He reached over and took a hold of the angel's hand, squeezing it gently as Aziraphale looked up and over at him as he looked at him through his glasses.

"Angel... I _wanted _to do this," he reassured him gently. "I know I didn't have to...but I wanted you to have the best first date possible. I know we've been on outings and such before, but...this is completely different. This means a lot more. I wanted to give you a day you could look back on and remember fondly. Not just some other outing." He reached over and took the other's hand into his, stroking both hands knuckles simultaneously. "...We're not just wedded now. It means a lot more. We've practically given one another our souls and Hell and Heaven are none too pleased... If anything should go wrong -"

"Don't say that Crow -"

"- Then I want you to remember our time together fondly instead of resenting it," he continued firmly, looking at Aziraphale meaningfully. "...Angel. ...I love you...and all I want is your happiness. For you to feel happy, comfortable, safe and utterly adored. You've gone through so much and I know it's far from over, but...I want you to know I care about you. No matter what happens."

Aziraphale stared at the demon in silence, his cheeks a soft red. He was glowing but he didn't even care. No one seemed to mind either way. He just stared at Crowley, barely believing this. The whole room felt warm and was filled with their love for one another and it was a bit overwhelming to those not used to it. He could hardly believe how Crowley made him feel sometimes. He wanted to kiss him and bare his thoughts and feelings back to him. To know he cared so much...

The demon swore the smile Aziraphale gave him was probably his favourite one of them all. A bright and warm smile filled with love and appreciation for the other as he held his hands a bit tighter, cheeks dusted a soft shade of red as he looked at the demon with utter adoration.

"Crowley... I...I can't begin to put into words...how much it means to hear that. ...I want you to know I care about you as well and no matter what happens...I will always be here for you. No matter what comes our way..." he reached up with a hand and cupped the demon's cheek gently. "...I adore and utterly love you Crowley... And all I wish for you to feel the same joy you give to me..."

The demon's face became flushed as he looked at him, smiling himself. This angel, he swore... He couldn't help himself as he lent in and caught the angel's lips in a soft kiss, using a little demonic miracle to hide it from everyone else's view. After all, considering how Shadwell acted...they guessed it was better this way. But they didn't care as they shared a warm and loving kiss, their rings glowing gently, not that they even noticed.

When they broke away from it, they smiled brightly at one another, feeling completely at peace. They both wanted the same thing. That was something they were sure of.

They enjoyed their meal and the champagne quite a bit, the rest of the evening being a success. Once they had finished, Crowley gave Shadwell the sign and soon enough, the carriage came up to them, where Crowley helped the angel in, before he got in himself, giving the driver the go ahead and soon they were on their way home.

The demon sighed in relief as he removed his glasses, relaxing back as the angel nestled up to him, resting his head into the demon's neck. He smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around the angel as he relaxed into him, enjoying the content silence as they rode back home. Soon enough though, Crowley looked down at the resting angel and placed a gently kiss to his head, resting his chin there.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it so much Angel..." he sighed happily, having enjoyed himself as well.

"Mm... Of course I did..." he cooed in content, before he shifted a little closer, blushing a bit more. "...Crowley?"

"Mm?"

"...I think...I'm ready now..." he sighed in admittance, the demon blinking and perking up as Aziraphale looked to him with a warm soft smile. "...I'm ready to go further..."

"...Angel... Are...you sure...?" he asked gently, a little breathlessly, before the angel caught his lips in a kiss, making him relax.

When the angel pulled back, he nodded firmly, resting his forehead against the others.

"...Most definitely..."

Crowley couldn't help but smile warmly back, more than ready himself as he reached up and stroked through Aziraphale's curls.

"If you're ready and willing...then I am as well..." he cooed gently. "Let's just...wait until we get home first though. Don't wanna give him a heart attack," he teased lightly, making the angel blush yet laugh as he heard this.

"C-Crowley, what cheek!" he laughed, making the demon laugh in unison.

But their minds were made up as they slowly calmed down. They were both more than ready. For each other, for what was to come...and for the future. No matter what...they would be there for one another every step of the way. And that made them more than happy.


	28. Sealing the Deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord, has it been over a month since I seriously updated this story?! ;-; I am so so sorry to each and every one of you for leaving you waiting for so damn long ;w;
> 
> I guess I should explain. I have been really focusing on my art and now have a few commissions in the works ;w; That and I'm hoping to start selling my art as well. Hopefully soon, I have no clue :/ But yeah, long story short, I have been seriously been absorbed into my art, had a touch of writer's block and I really do thank you all for being so patient ;w; I'll leave a link at the end of the chapter just in case anyone is interested ^^ I have posted the link to my Instagram earlier on in this story, but to save you the trouble, I thought I might as well just post it again ^^"
> 
> Also, quick heads up! You will see the tags change up a bit as...yes. This is the chapter where things get a touch more..."intense", putting it mildly >w> I'm not going to update the rating yet as this is more on the tame side than anything, but if things should get anymore intense later on down the line, I will let you guys know :3
> 
> Either way, I truly do hope you all enjoy and I hope the wait was worth it! ^^
> 
> (P.S. Seriously, let me know if this is good or not ;w; It has been a while since I wrote smut, so just lemme know what you guys think ;w;)

When the carriage came to a stop outside their house, Crowley got out first, going around to where Shadwell was after helping Aziraphale out as they both were a tad drunk. He paid Shadwell the rest of the money and told him he was free to leave, glad that the debt had been repaid, albeit in an odd way. He sighed and turned to the angel, smiling as he wrapped an arm around him, leading the way down the path to the front door. He opened up the door and led the angel inside, locking the door behind them, relaxing with a sigh.

"Man... That was a really great date," he sighed with a smile, before Aziraphale smiled and turned to him.

"It truly was... I don't know how to top it," he chuckled with a smile as he looked up at him.

"Well, don't feel you need to," he cooed reassuringly, taking his hand into his, lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle loving kiss to the back of it. "It makes me happy that you were happy, alright?"

"Heh... I know, but...I swear, I want to make you happy as well..." responded the angel gently, moving forward as he looked up into his eyes. The demon blushed a light red as the angel did the same, a warm smile on his face. His hand went up and cupped Crowley's cheek gently as his other slipped from Crowley's grasp to slide up and behind his neck to cup it. "I...think perhaps...we could...finish off this day quite...perfectly...?"

Crowley swallowed lightly, feeling the amount of love pouring off of the other...but also felt something he had rarely felt from Aziraphale. ..._Lust_. It was slight, but it was just strong enough to the point where he could feel it tangibly. He bit his lower lip as he reached up, stroking his knuckles against his cheek as his other arm snaked around his waist. And Aziraphale blushed a bit further as he felt the same coming from Crowley himself.

"...Aziraphale..." he cooed gently, the angel blinking in surprise as he heard him say his name. "...Are you sure...? ...I don't want you...being uncomfortable or...?"

He trailed off as Aziraphale reached up and placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shush..." he hushed him gently, sliding his hand back to cup his cheek. "...I'm sure my dear. More than sure... I may not have been sure before but..." He stroked his cheek gently with his thumb, causing the demon to let out a soft sigh and purr of content as he lent into his touch. "...I am sure now. ...What about you...? It's not just all about me after all..."

Crowley smiled gently as he looked at him cupping his cheek properly.

"...Does this answer your question...?"

With that, he lent forward and caught the angel's lips in a passionate, warm and deep kiss. The angel was taken aback for a moment, before he hummed gently, his eyes falling shut alongside the demon's as he returned the kiss back to him. It just felt so loving and genuine. Nothing else mattered. Only the two of them, in this moment, in each other's embrace. That was all that mattered in that moment.

They pulled back for breath in the same moment, cheeks flushed and gentle pants leaving their lips as golden and blue gazes met with one another. The looks in their eyes silently told one another that they were both ready. They both wanted this.

With a gentle smile on the angel's face, he slid a hand to take the demon's in his own, before he started the way towards the bedroom, the demon soon coming out of his slight stupor to follow along, smiling a bit. As they headed upstairs, both of their hearts were pounding in anticipation...and admittedly, slight nerves as well. They had no idea what would come from this. ...At the very least, they were confident they wouldn't explode for how bizarre that sounded. An angel and a demon coming together? After all, it hadn't happened before, so who knew what would happen?

When they reached the bedroom, Crowley used a small miracle to lock the door behind them after shutting it. He turned to Aziraphale, who was now on the bed, looking over him as he sat there. The demon smiled gently, coming over and sitting beside him.

"May I?" he cooed gently, gesturing to Aziraphale's waistcoat.

A stab of nerves hit the angel, however he swallowed it down, exhaling gently as he nodded. With a soft yet comforting smirk, the demon laid the other back, making sure he was comfortable as he undid the buttons on his waistcoat.

Aziraphale's heart was hammering against his chest as he swallowed gently, biting his lower lip. So much doubt and worry circled in his mind. But he didn't want to stop. Even if his insecurities were telling him otherwise. And his body moved against his will as he grabbed Crowley's wrist who was halfway in the process of now removing his shirt.

Immediately, Crowley stopped and looked to Aziraphale as the angel jerked his hand away, as though he had been burnt as he looked away, fear and doubt in his eyes. And it killed the demon to see him like this. He took his hand once more and kissed his palm tenderly, looking to his eyes as they shifted back towards him.

"Angel... It's alright..." he hushed him gently, knowing it would take some time for Aziraphale to have the confidence in order for this to not happen. But he didn't mind being patient. Not in the slightest. "You are stunning... Absolutely gorgeous... There's no need to be ashamed of how you look..."

He lent down and kissed away a tear that had fallen onto his cheek, cupping his face gently with his other hand.

"You're beautiful... True perfection... You are divine in all the most wonderful ways..." He slid his hand down his chest as he hushed his angel beneath him, wanting him to believe that he was beautiful, his hand gliding down to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt. "...You're perfection incarnate... I don't know how many more times I can tell you that you are beautiful, but as...someone as my witness...I will find and tell you every way."

Aziraphale's heart warmed with the amount of love Crowley was showing him. He could hardly believe it. Tears began to fall as he swallowed gently, but they were not tears of fear anymore. Rather tears of love and joy. He looked into Crowley's serpentine eyes with his shining ones and lent up, catching his lips in a loving kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close to his chest. Admittedly, the demon hadn't been expecting that, but he happily welcomed it, sliding his arms to wrap around Aziraphale as he returned the kiss.

**_"I swear to you Angel... I will try to undo all of the pain and hurt they have ever given to you... I will show you the love and respect you deserve... You deserve so much better than what you have been given... We have all of eternity to make that right..." _**he thought silently to himself, holding the other close to his chest.

Eventually, they broke off the kiss, panting lightly, both of their cheeks flushed a light red as they looked at one another. Aziraphale couldn't help but run his fingers through the other's hair, allowing the demon to exhale gently in pleasure as he loved when his angel did that. He smiled further as he looked up at him, barely believing how this demon acted sometimes.

"Heh... It's interesting... One moment, you can go from a suave and passionate lover...to a gentle, starved for affection cat..." he mused gently as Crowley was nuzzling back into his hand for more. He sat up a bit as the demon blushed, kissing his forehead gently. "...I suppose we've both been starved of affection... This isn't all about me, remember...?"

Before the demon could say otherwise, he stroked through his hair again as he moved a hand to the other's chest, undoing the buttons of his tunic as Crowley practically purred. It seemed they both had their vices. And also, Aziraphale didn't want him to be the only one undressed so far. It was an interestingly slow process for the both of them to get undressed. With sometimes Crowley taking the reins and undressing Aziraphale, to Aziraphale taking charge when it came to undressing the demon. They paused and such to make sure they were both alright and comfortable. It wasn't fast or frenzied as they had expected it to be. Rather...they took their time. They didn't want to rush it. And finally, after what would probably feel like an eternity to anyone else yet just right for them, they were left bare save for the underwear they still sported.

But by this point, they were definitely more heated as Aziraphale was laid back against the bed, Crowley kissing him deeply as his hands glided over his soft beautiful skin, feeling every curve as he made out with his precious angel. They pulled back for breath again, both of them panting as they had kind of forgotten how to breath for a split second. They didn't have to, but it just felt wrong if they didn't. Crowley opened his eyes to look down at the angel's flushed face, smiling gently as he slid a hand up, stroking through his hair as Aziraphale looked back up at him.

"...You're beautiful..." he whispered gently, meaning it with all of his heart as he just wanted to stare into those eyes for all of eternity and hold the angel close to him forever and always. His hand laid on the angel's stomach as he looked down at him, seeing Aziraphale blush a deeper shade of red, smiling shakily up at him. "...Do you mind if I...?"

His hand slid down a bit towards the other's underwear and Aziraphale got the message. He swallowed gently, biting his lower lip, before he nodded a bit. Yet before Crowley could remove his underwear -

"U-Um... Crowley...?" He blinked at the sudden shyness in his voice, looking down to see the angel was clearly embarrassed about something. "Um... J-Just... Tell me if I did it right... I-I was very unsure of how to exactly make a...well, an effort..."

Crowley was both surprised and not surprised at all by this. Surprised because...well, Aziraphale was a touch of a hedonist, so he would probably want to explore many aspects of human living. Not surprised because he did seem quite a bit...inexperienced in this field, not that it was hindering their enjoyment. He had noticed the underwear was straining to contain an erection, so it was clear that the other had gone for a male effort over a female one, which personally, he didn't mind. He smiled and kissed his forehead reassuringly.

"I'm sure you did it perfectly," he reassured him gently, before he shifted and removed Aziraphale's underwear for him, the angel blushing like mad, hoping he had done it right.

And sure enough, it looked perfect to Crowley. Aziraphale had clearly put a lot of time and effort into making this effort correctly and perfect for his body. Not too long, but just the right amount for him, a touch girthy, even had a foreskin and a pair of balls right where they should be. And seeing that with all of Aziraphale laid out before him... It sent his blood aflame with lust and love.

"Just as I suspected... It's perfect Angel," he cooed gently and reassuringly, stroking his outer thigh reassuringly, making Aziraphale sigh in relief, smiling sheepishly as he looked to Crowley.

"O-Oh good... I...I had no idea how to make an effort s-so um...before we even went out on our little date I...actually looked in some anatomy books," he confessed sheepishly as he sat up a little, relaxing against the pillows as he smiled shyly.

Crowley could not believe this as he smiled a bit more, leaning over and kissing Aziraphale gently on the lips for a moment, resting his forehead against his as he sighed gently and almost dreamily.

"I can't believe you made this before our date..." he admitted gently, yet not in an angry or perplexed way. More in an amused way. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

Aziraphale burned a bright red and he cleared his throat, looking off to the side sheepishly.

"W-Well! A-Admittedly, before you took me out f-for the day, I was...planning on surprising you with a nice dinner, s-some wine perhaps and then w-well... Honestly, the crying and all of that wasn't what I had in mind, b-but-" he stammered over himself, trying to explain it, before Crowley sighed and chuckled gently, hushing him up with a kiss.

"Oh Angel... Relax, okay?" he hushed him, smiling at him warmly. "No need to explain yourself... It's alright..."

The angel smiled sheepishly as he looked up at the demon, sighing gently in relief. He bit his lower lip as he reached over, placing one of his hands on his navel, Crowley shivering at the touch.

"...May I dear...?" he cooed gently.

The demon swallowed, yet he nodded gently, Aziraphale smiling warmly up at him. He removed the demon's underwear himself...and his heart skipped a beat as he went a deep shade of red. His effort seemed to just suit him perfectly as well. It was longer than his own and less girthy with no foreskin, but it just seemed to suit Crowley so well. He blushed and smiled as he looked at Crowley, who seemed kind of embarrassed that the angel was looking.

"Dear... You're beautiful as well..." he cooed gently in reassurance, kissing his cheek gently as he smiled at him. "You look stunning."

Crowley wasn't used to getting compliments like this and it typically led to him getting flustered. Which ended up happening as he knew Aziraphale was being so sincere. He smiled sheepishly and sighed gently, cupping the angel's cheeks as he smiled.

"...We've come this far Angel... Are you ready to continue...?" he asked gently, wanting to make sure he was ready now that they were both completely naked.

The angel swallowed gently and nervously, doubt flashing in his eyes for a split second, before it was gotten rid of just as quickly. He was determined to do this. He wanted this. And not even his fears and insecurities could stop him.

"...Yes..." he responded gently, his heart pounding against his chest.

"...Then lay back for me..." he cooed gently, stroking his cheek reassuringly.

With a soft swallow, he complied, lying back against the pillows that...seemed more abundant than they had been before. He could guess that Crowley had done so to make sure that he was completely comfortable and it made his heart flutter as the demon really seemed to care so much. Which he did. He wanted this to be perfect for the both of them and wanted to make sure Aziraphale was as comfortable as he could be.

With a soft smile, Crowley shifted to be in between Aziraphale's legs, though he wasn't going to go right in as Aziraphale was expecting. As they had been doing the entire evening, he was going to take his time. He hummed gently and lent down, placing loving kisses to Aziraphale's stomach as his hands glided up Aziraphale's legs slowly, almost as though he were trying to remember every little detail through touch alone. The angel shivered and bit his lower lip, not used to this kind of touch, yet...he most definitely craved more of it as he watched Crowley continue these actions. He swallowed gently and bit his lower lip as he let out a small moan as Crowley purposefully brushed his fingers against his erection, feeling it twitch. It was such an odd feeling to have a member, but...he wasn't complaining as it was one he enjoyed so far.

The demon caught that moan and wanted to hear it more, humming gently as he kissed his stomach, one his hands moving to grip the angel's effort gently, causing a soft gasp to escape Aziraphale at the sensation. Smirking gently against his skin, he hummed gently as he slowly started to stroke the angel's member, with firm yet slow strokes. And the noises that escape the angel were music to his ears. A cascade of breathless moans and gasps, sometimes even whimpers and whines for him to go a bit faster. Aziraphale had never felt this type of pleasure before...and he craved more of it.

"A-Ahh... C-Crowley..." he breathed out in a moan, the demon shivering as he heard Aziraphale say his name in such a way.

Completely submerged in pleasure with a hint of desperation for him to go further. And he was more than happy to oblige. He hummed gently as he pulled away from his stomach, sitting up a bit to watch the angel's face as he was burning red in the face, barely able to even say anything. It was gorgeous...and they had barely even begun. He found himself panting lightly as his own member screamed at him to do more wanting to just sink into his angel and never leave again. But he made himself be patient. This was Aziraphale's first time after all...and he didn't want to rush through this.

"You're doing good Angel..." he cooed gently, rubbing his thumb against the slit of his member, making him gasp and let out a louder moan. He seemed embarrassed by the sound he made and tried to silence himself by biting down on one of his knuckles, but Crowley reached out and pulled his hand away from his mouth, hushing his angel as he tried to apologise for being too loud. "It's alright... It's only us here... Moan to your heart's content... I want to hear your voice..."

Aziraphale swallowed gently, yet nodded, still shy about this whole thing, but he was...oddly finding it hard to really think. It really felt so good and considering how he had never done anything like this before...it was clear to see he was quite sensitive to being touched in this way. Crowley smiled gently, kissing his forehead, before he miracled something lubricating onto his other hand's fingers as he shifted back to where he had been.

"...This may feel odd at first... But I want to make sure you're prepared before I do this..." he explained gently. "Tell me if it hurts...alright?"

He swallowed gently and nodded, wondering exactly what Crowley was going to do...before he suddenly got his answer. He gasped and shivered as he felt one of Crowley's slickened fingers go against his entrance, the fluid being warm, yet so foreign. He swallowed gently, letting out a moan as Crowley was still stroking him, before he gasped and clenched his teeth as he felt a digit slide inside of him. It was...incredibly odd. An odd sensation. He wouldn't say it was painful...but dear lord, it took some getting used to and it did make his body tense up, almost as though it were trying to resist the foreign sensation continuing.

The demon saw how Aziraphale's body tensed and hushed him gently, kissing his thigh as he waited for Aziraphale to adjust to this feeling. The angel managed to catch his breath as his heart pounded against his chest, swallowing gently as he looked down at Crowley seeing him waiting. He slowly started to relax, sighing shakily as he smiled a bit, glad that Crowley had stopped for him to adjust. He swallowed gently as his body slowly relaxed, getting used to it.

"I...I think you can move it now d-dear..." he admitted gently.

He heard him give the okay and smiled gently, nodding as he carefully started to move his finger in and out of him, slowly getting Aziraphale used to this sensation. The angel shivered and bit his lower lip, finding it such an odd sensation. However, that coupled with the stroking of his member... It started to feel good as he panted lightly, moaning as it felt like he was being stroked from the inside out. It was such a new feeling...but he was starting to love it.

And Crowley could tell. He smiled a bit and after a couple of minutes, he slowly worked another finger inside of Aziraphale, who gasped and whimpered this time, making him stop once again.

** _"Shit... Was I too fast?!"_ **

Aziraphale took this time to catch his breath, swallowing gently, sensing the worry from Crowley. He looked to him and smiled shakily as he caught his breath.

"O-Oh Crowley... I-I'm alright, j-just...need a moment..." he admitted gently, reaching down and stroking through his hair, still in awe that he was doing this with his beloved demon.

Crowley sighed in relief, relaxing into his touch, before he got an idea.

"Well... If you want I can...do something that feels even better than me just touching your effort...and it will help you relax faster I bet... Want to give it a go?" he cooed gently.

Aziraphale was both curious and a little excited to see what it was, so he smiled gently and nodded...only to be absolutely speechless when Crowley did what he had in mind.

With a smirk, Crowley removed his hand from his member, making him whimper a bit at the lost contact, only to gasp and moan as Crowley ran his tongue up his member slowly from the base to the tip, letting out another moan as the demon rubbed his tongue against the slit of his member. He had never expected something so obscene...yet he was not complaining as Crowley's tongue felt just perfect. He let out another loud moan as Crowley took his member into his mouth, blushing at the satisfied moan the demon let out through his nose.

**_"Fuck, this better not be a dream because I swear to either one of you pricks if it is, I will personally garrote you!" _**Crowley thought to himself, gladly sucking gently on the angel's effort as he sunk down onto it, shutting his eyes as he savoured the angel's pleasure and moans.

"A-Ahhn, C-Crowley!" Aziraphale cried out in pure pleasure, which was followed by another loud moan as Crowley started to move his fingers once again, starting to stretch and curl them inside of him, properly prepping him for what came next.

Aziraphale felt like he couldn't think any more as Crowley bobbed his head up and down slowly while sucking on his member, easily taking it all in as he had no gag reflex to stop him. That coupled with his fingers inside of him... He felt like he was going crazy from the pleasure...and he adored it. He felt the pit of his stomach tighten, which he didn't understand why that was happening. It felt like he was going to explode. And when Crowley curled his fingers again -

"C-CROWLEY!" Aziraphale cried out in pleasure, arching up as he let out a loud moan of ecstasy, his wings coming out as he could not stop himself as he climaxed heavily, feeling his body rack with pleasure.

The demon hadn't been expecting it so suddenly yet, he didn't mind as he made a mental note of where he had curled his fingers for future reference, swallowing down all of his angel's cum gladly as Aziraphale fell back down onto the bed, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, his face flushed pure red and his wings splayed out either side of him. He pulled off of his member and smiled a bit as he swallowed down the last of it, sitting up as he looked down at his panting angel. He reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling down at the slightly dazed angel as he came down from that intense high.

"Hehe... You alright Angel?" he cooed gently, kissing his forehead as Aziraphale sighed gently as he relaxed, smiling sheepishly.

"Y-Yes... S-Sorry, I... Wow, just...what was that...?" he asked breathlessly, quite out of it still as he looked up at Crowley.

"Well, you just orgasmed," he explained coolly.

"I guessed as much but...what did you do?" he asked, curious as he was starting to come back to his senses.

"Well...I found your 'sweet spot' as it were and managed to hit it as I was sucking you off," he cooed with a smirk, chuckling as the angel went a bright red, realising he had came right into Crowley's mouth.

"O-Oh my - Oh dear, C-Crowley, I-I'm so sor -" he started, before he was silenced by Crowley hushing him and kissing his forehead.

"It's alright Angel. No need to be sorry," he cooed, nuzzling him reassuringly, making Aziraphale blush sheepishly as he smiled. "Besides, you taste just as sweet as you look," he added making Aziraphale go a deep shade of red.

"C-Crowley!" he huffed, making Crowley laugh and ruffle his hair.

"What? I'm only telling the truth," he chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Aziraphale sighed and blushed as he realised his wings had come out during that orgasm, but didn't feel like putting them away again. He sighed as he felt really good right now, smiling up at the demon, before he realised he still hadn't climaxed.

"O-Oh dear... Crowley, w-what about you?" he asked, frowning gently up at him.

"Hm?" Crowley looked down and blushed as he realised he had forgotten about his own problem. "Oh crap right." He was very sheepish as he looked at Aziraphale, smiling a bit. "W-Well... If you're up for another round... Maybe we could...continue?"

Aziraphale paused for a moment...before he smiled gently blushing as he lent up and kissed him lovingly, pulling back and smiling at his expression as his feathers fluffed up a bit.

"I'd love to dear..." he cooed gently, wanting Crowley to feel good as well.

Crowley smiled warmly, not wanting to ruin the moment by making a quip about how Aziraphale basically tasted himself at the moment, though he could easily do so.

"I'm happy you want to..." he cooed gently, kissing him gently as he laid him back once more, Aziraphale's wings situating themselves either side of him.

When Crowley pulled back, he took a moment to admire Aziraphale as he laid there before him, completely bare, wings out, love and warmth pouring off of him in waves... He was his. Only his. He adored Aziraphale and he wanted to make him happy and loved every single moment of every single day they were with one another. He wanted to be with him for the rest of eternity. He could hardly believe how lucky he was to have this divine being with him. To have him love him in return... He felt so unworthy.

And Aziraphale shared his sentiments as he looked up at the demon who sat up before him. He was simply gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Nothing could compare to the beauty of Crowley. It hurt Aziraphale to see those scars that littered his body, wanting desperately to kiss them, to make them disappear, to love him and protect him like no one else had before. Crowley was his and he adored him. And he swore, if anyone wanted to hurt his beautiful demon... Well, he may not be one for wrath...but they would feel his wrath if anyone dared to hurt him ever again.

With a warm smile, Crowley gently spread Aziraphale's legs, causing the angel to go a deeper shade of red as he felt so exposed before him. And yet, he did not mind at all as Crowley smiled down at him reassuringly, lining himself up, using a miracle to make sure his effort was slickened up as well.

"Ready Angel...?" he cooed gently, reaching and cupping his cheek with a soft smile.

Aziraphale was nervous, yet he felt so reassured the way Crowley held him. He smiled gently, placing a hand over Crowley's as he looked up at him.

"...Ready..." he responded gently.

Crowley smiled gently, taking a silent deep breath to calm himself, before he pressed the tip to his entrance and slowly started to push in.

They both let out a breathless gasp at this, the both of them shivering as Crowley slowly pushed his member inside of Aziraphale. Crowley could barely believe how tight and hot the angel felt and he swore, he almost climaxed right there it felt so good. And Aziraphale, though adjusting to being filled by something much bigger than Crowley's fingers, loved the feeling of Crowley's member inside of him, letting out a breathless moan as Crowley stopped when he was fully inside, allowing them both to adjust to the feeling.

"A-Ah... Angel..." Crowley breathed out, looking down at the flushed panting other beneath him. "A...Are you alright...?"

"M-Mm... Y-Yes..." Aziraphale breathed out in response, looking up at Crowley as he felt his effort stand back up to attention as he looked up at him. He had never seen such an expression on Crowley's face before. One of lust and love, of desperation and warmth... "I'm incredible..." He swallowed gently and reached up, wrapping his arms around him as his legs wrapped around Crowley's waist, both of them moaning gently as it seemed to draw Crowley in a bit deeper. "Y...You can move dear..."

Crowley swallowed gently and nodded, taking a deep breath, before he started up a slow yet steady pace, thrusting in and out of him. And the both of them were in pure ecstasy, moaning out, panting, breathlessly saying each other's names and other such things. They both felt perfect. This all felt perfect. The demon held onto the angel's hips as he thrust in and out of him, leaning down and peppering kisses and gentle nips on his neck and chest as Aziraphale held him close, moaning out his demon's name as his wings wrapped around Crowley, holding him close.

It was just them. Just them and nothing else mattered right now. They were wrapped up in each other and the pleasure. Nothing else had ever felt to either of the two. Aziraphale finally breathlessly begged Crowley to go faster, wanting them both to feel more. And gradually, the pace picked up, Crowley straightening up to take in Aziraphale's face as he thrust into him hard and faster. He wanted people to know he was his. That no one else could have him. He lent down and found a sensitive spot on his angel's neck which made him let out a particularly loud moan. He licked, sucked and bit at that spot, soon leaving a hickey in it's wake as he panted heatedly against his angel's neck, moving faster.

Aziraphale moaned out louder as he felt him go faster, his wings trembling as he dug his nails a bit into Crowley's back, leaving his own marks there which caused Crowley to moan himself. How could he not when he felt the angel's perfect nails dig into his skin, giving him such a good pain?

They were both soon moaning and panting messes as Crowley kept going, now practically pounding in Aziraphale as he held him, catching his lips in a messy and desperate yet heated kiss. They were both so close. Then, when Crowley angled his hips a touch, Aziraphale broke off the kiss with a loud cry of pleasure, throwing his head back as he felt a stab of pleasure run through his body.

"C-Crowley! R-Right there! A-Again, please!" he begged between moans and pants.

He seemed on the edge of his climax and Crowley himself had let out a loud moan when he felt Aziraphale tighten around him. His wish was his command as he angled his hips again and started to thrust into that spot non stop, making Aziraphale a complete moaning mess as he could no longer think. He felt so close as he cried out, Crowley crying out in his own pleasure and finally, after what felt like an eternity of both of them hanging on the edge -

"C-CROWLEY!"

"AZIRAPHALE AHHN!"

They both reached their climax at the same moment, both of them crying each other's names out in pleasure, Crowley's own wings coming forth as he arched forward, climaxing deep inside Aziraphale as the angel's own wings spread out wide again as he came, his cum painting both of their stomachs in white. When they finally finished, Crowley half collapsed on top of Aziraphale as they both panted heavily to catch their breath, their wings trembling as they bathed in the afterglow, staying there awhile.

When they finally came back to their senses, they looked at one another, seeming to realise the mess they had made and what they just did...and they couldn't help but smile and laugh. It just felt so good, how could they not? It had been so perfect and it had felt just incredible to the both of them, they didn't know what to do other than be happy. Crowley shivered as he pulled out of Aziraphale and rolled them onto their sides, pulling his angel close as he miracled away the mess and pulled the covers over them, kissing Aziraphale deeply.

Aziraphale happily returned the kiss, cuddling up close to his demon as his wings wrapped around him, Crowley's own wings wrapping around his angel. They pulled back from the kiss and smiled at one another, completely content as they held one another, not even noticing it was pretty much the early hours of the morning by the time they were done.

"Mmm... Crowley..." he sighed happily, snuggling into the demon's chest. "...That was simply wonderful..."

"Yeah... It really was..." sighed Crowley happily, holding the angel close to his chest. "...Angel...?"

"Mm?"

He smiled as he kissed the top of his head holding him closer.

"I love you..."

Aziraphale's cheeks dusted with red as he smiled warmly, kissing Crowley's collarbone as he held him close.

"I love you too Crowley..." he cooed gently.

Crowley smiled warmly as he held him close, snuggling into him. Slowly, they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace, everything else just seeming to have been forgotten about. They didn't even care what significance them doing this anymore had. It was just the two of them. It felt simply perfect. And that was all that mattered as they fell asleep, the sun rising as the angel and demon slumbered, completely satisfied and happy.

* * *

**(Huzzah! Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long you guys, but I really do hope you guys enjoy ^^ If you wanted to see what I was up to lately:**

**[Here's a link to my Instagram ^w^](https://www.instagram.com/doodlesquish99/))**


End file.
